Estupido Frankenteen
by JustMeandWords
Summary: Ambientado en Hary Potter. Algo oscuro se acerca a Hogwarts y Santana tendra que resolver que es, ¿que hara cuando el amor se sume a uno de sus problemas?. Finn la ayudara o le hara mas dificil su busqueda?
1. Chapter 1

Era un domingo por la mañana bastante lluvioso en la estación de trenes de Londres, la cantidad de niños, adolescentes y mascotas anunciaban que al otro día se comenzaría un nuevo año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Luego de analizar detenidamente el panorama, me decidí entrar al andén nueve y tres cuartos junto con mi gato Sebastián, un gato gris, peludo y algo holgazán que descansaba en su jaula y parecía disfrutar el viaje –Ojala pudiera ser como tú, animal gordo, una bola de pelos sin preocupaciones- .

Al hacer mi entrada al lugar "secreto" de la estación londinense de trenes volví a observar a mí alrededor en busca de mis amigos que por cierto no localice, supongo que los veré en el tren, por lo tanto voltee y fui a hablar con mis padres:

-Adiós mamá, Adiós papá, el tren está por salir….gracias a Dios –lo ultimo lo dije entre murmullos, no quiero que me den un sermón de por qué debo apreciarlos, les señale a un señor que agitaba una campana repetidas veces anunciando la salida del expreso a Hogwarts.- Adiós hija, te avisamos si te buscamos para navidad o si te quedas en Hogwarts – dijo mi madre un poco indiferente como de costumbre – Bueno, adiós – les dije y me dirigí en dirección a el señor de la campana, - Hombre cálmese que ya entendimos, no es justo para la campana ser agitada tantas veces, me va a reventar los tímpanos, en serio ya entendimos – tras dejarle claro al señor que su campana me estaba molestando me subí al tren y observe por la ventana a dicho hombre un poco ofendido, dirigiéndose a hablar con algunos compañeros, me sonreí a mi misma al darme cuenta que el sonido de tan odiosa campana se había detenido.

Ya dentro del tren, salude a algunos compañeros con indiferencia y comencé la misión de buscar algún compartimiento vacio, al encontrar uno me senté en mi lugar favorito: junto a la ventana, saque mis auriculares y comencé a escuchar música.

- "¿Que me depara este nuevo y monótono año?" – pensé, la verdad es que siento que soy la única chica a la que le da igual si soy maga o no – La magia no es tan importante – exclame en el solitario compartimiento. Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Hogwarts es que de hecho tengo algún tiempo alejada de mis padres, por supuesto, amo a mis padres pero a veces pienso que tal vez el sentimiento no es correspondido, puede ser que solo estoy exagerando pero podría jurar que mis padres le prestan el 99.5% de su atención a mi hermana de 9 años Daniela, la niña es manipuladora, perezosa y caprichosa pero a mi parecer todo esos defectos no les importa a ellos por lo tanto me volví bastante independiente, aprendí a hacerme comida, a trabajar para ganar algo de dinero extra entre otras cosas. En cierta forma Hogwarts es mi escape de la realidad, aunque a veces solo deseo salir de allí de una vez por todas – Solo dos años y te vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana Santana, solo dos años – suelo repetirme.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien golpeando el vidrio de la puerta del compartimiento histéricamente.

- ¡Santana! Llevo como 5 minutos aquí parada tratando de que me abras la puerta así que mueve tu trasero y quita el seguro – Exclamo una molesta Quinn Fabray que estaba parada en el pasillo sosteniendo algunas bolsas de dulces.

- Perdón Perdón, Enfriate Fabray y calma tu pequeño cuerpo antes de que te salgan mas arrugas – Me dirigí a la puerta y le quite el seguro dejando a Quinn entrar al compartimiento – ¿Que eso que traes ahí? – Señale las manos de Quinn haciéndole saber que me interesaba lo que traía en esas bolsas, parecían dulces y en este momento tengo mucha hambre.

- Gracias finalmente…..yo no tengo arrugas – Quinn se sentó y me miro como si la pregunta hubiera sido la más obvia del mundo – ¿Ah esto? – asentí repetidas veces – Son solo unas habichuelas mágicas que le compre a un pequeño niño por una vaca en la estación de trenes, dijo que si las sembraba crecería una planta gigante que me llevaría al castillo de un gigante, allí podre encontrar unos huevos de oro que me harán rica y sacaran a mi familia de la miseria- Soltó una risa burlona y me entrego la bolsa.

- Ojala que el gigante te capture y no vuelvas mas – Le dije luego de agarrar la bolsa y revisarla – Una figura en chocolate de Harry Potter? ¿Es en serio? Ni siquiera se parece, tiene la nariz gigante – observe a tan curioso y feo muñeco, seguidamente lo mordí, debo admitir, estaba delicioso.

- ¿Como supiste quien era entonces?, desde que se convirtió en el héroe del mundo mágico mi mamá compra toneladas para repartir a toda la familia, tiene alguna rara obsesión. –

- Y ahora todo el mundo muggle sabe de la existencia de Harry Potter, aun no puedo creer que J.K Rowling nos haya traicionado y prácticamente delatado la existencia del mundo mágico, al menos los muggles son tan ingenuos que piensan que es solo una saga de ficción, tal vez yo deba salir diciendo que el señor de los anillos también fue una historia basada en la realidad a ver si me gano algunos millones, también podría decir que yo soy Alicia de Alicia en el país de las maravilla y que todo sucedió porque un día me dio por probar droga y aluciné. –

- A veces me pregunto qué tanto pasa por tu mente, aunque tienes que admitir que los libros son estupidisantes, yo los leí todos y eso que ya se me la historia – Dijo Quinn poniendo sus pies sobre el otro asiento y dándole el primer mordisco a la cabeza de su chocolate.

- Hubiera sido más realista si ella hubiera dicho que no eran 3 amigos sino 4 y que a la 4ta le revocaron la magia por contar la historia del mundo mágico a todo el planeta tierra. Exagero la historia demasiado, Voldemort si tenía nariz, no entiendo porque en la película sale sin nariz, además era bien guapo, si él me hubiera invitado a salir, lo hubiera hecho encantada – Dije con algo de sarcasmos, aunque en realidad si era bastante guapo, al darme cuenta que cierta odiosa persona no estaba presente me dirigí a Quinn con algo de curiosidad y le pregunte: – Cambiando el tema, donde está Berry? –

- No se supongo que con sus amigos – voltea y mira a la puerta, levanta la ceja y me mira de reojo – creo que te buscan – señala a la puerta.

Cuando me di cuenta de el ser parado al otro lado del vidrio suspire y abrí la puerta – ¿Que quieres? ¿Se te perdió tu rata? –me dirigí a Finn quien lo único que hacía era sonreír.

- De hecho Santana solo quería pasar a saludar, mi rata esta en su jaula, gracias por preocuparte pero en serio quería saludarte así que Hola- Abre sus brazos y me abraza, lo único que hice fue quedarme quieta y en shock, ¿será que tiene amnesia y no recuerda nada o su madre por fin decidió llevarlo a consulta con el psiquiatra y le descubrieron retraso? Me dije a mi misma, cuando finalmente Finn se despega, sacude la mano en señal de que se marcha y desaparece en el pasillo.

Quinn quien miraba entretenida la escena decidió hablar al ver que al parecer yo todavía no reaccionaba – ¿Santana? Se te ve bastante cómoda parada mirando al vidrio vacio pero creo que ya te puedes sentar. –

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi pequeño mundo, moví la cabeza en negación y regrese a mi asiento – Gracias por el dato Fabray, solo estaba viendo algo en la ventana eso es todo – trate de disimular un poco, aunque quizás Quinn se haya dado cuenta de mi extraña reacción, cuando le vi intenciones de hablar, rápidamente contraataque – ¿Por qué Rachel no está contigo? –

Pude notar que se movía un poco incomoda - Se podría decir que durante las vacaciones ella y yo decidimos dejar de vernos, terminar la relación – Automáticamente el ambiente se torno algo incomodo y Quinn comienza a mirar al piso.

- ¿Dejar de verse? Pero si el año pasado no podían ni estar 5 metros lejos la una de la otra, era casi enfermizo, parecían una pareja que cumplían 50 años de casadas y que lo celebraban jugando ajedrez en el ancianato mientras escuchaban exclusivamente música de shows de Broadway ¿por qué tan de repente? ¿Qué paso? – Esta noticia me agarro de sorpresa, de todas las cosas que no me esperaba escuchar, esta era la primera.

- Al parecer ella empezó a preguntarse si realmente quería de esa forma a las mujeres, me dijo que a veces extrañaba a los hombres y que estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Puck – Dijo Quinn dándose cuenta de que algunas lágrimas se le escapaban.

- Ósea coloquialmente ella no sabe si es lesbiana y estuvo cerca de la zona Puckerman? Maldito Puckerman, primero deja embarazada a una chica y ahora hace confundir lesbianas –Quinn asintió, la verdad verla así me partió un poco el corazón, por lo tanto decidí moverme a su lado y abrazarla, cuando sentí que me había correspondido el abrazo, sentí la necesidad de decirle algo para consolarla, al encontrar las palabras correctas rompí el abrazo y la mire a los ojos – Yo se que duele perder a alguien que amas pero estoy segura de que con el tiempo va a sanar ¿ok? Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero va a sanar – limpie algunas lagrimas del rostro de Quinn y volví a mi cómodo asiento.

Quinn sonríe y alza ambas cejas – No sabía que Santana Fucking López tenía un lado suave, me gusta ese lado de Santana, debería sacarlo más a menudo ¿no crees? –

- Veo que no pierdes el humor, y no, me gusta la sexy y controladora Santana, ahora cállate antes de que acabe contigo – cruce los brazos y alce mi cara con orgullo, la verdad es que Santana la controladora era más fácil de manejar que Santana sensible, así que usualmente dejo salir a la primera.

- Gracias Santana, siempre me haces sentir mejor, de una forma extraña pero lo haces. –

- Ugh, como 5000 chistes cursis se me acaban de ocurrir, si te hace sentir mejor….tal vez le dé una paliza a Rachel. –

- ¿Como la que le diste a Lauren el año pasado? Es claro que una de las dos acabo en la enfermería, trata de adivinar cual, y lo peor es que estabas peleando por Puck – se pone la mano en la boca para disimular la risa.

- Como veo que ya estas totalmente de buen humor y recordando algunos sucesos del pasado, asumo que ya puedo volver a la normalidad, sin cursilería de amigas por mucho tiempo, necesito recuperarme para volver a tener un momento como ese y lamentablemente voy a dejar de compartir mi sabiduría contigo porque resulta que llegamos – dije luego de escuchar la voz del parlante avisando que ya podíamos bajarnos, me pare y agarre mi bolso.

- Para tu conveniencia, sabemos que tienes una debilidad por mi cuando me ves llorar, estoy orgullosa de decir que saco lo mejor de ti – Quinn imitó mis movimientos y salió del compartimiento dejándome algo sorprendida por su reacción.

-Hey Quinn, ¿cuándo te convertiste en mi clon? Sabía que era una inspiración para ti pero nunca pensé que me imitarías – me reí y la seguí hasta bajarme del tren.

* * *

><p>Fuera del tren Hagrid comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes de 6to año, guiándonos hasta las canoas – Santana, Finn, Sam, Quinn y Rachel van en esta canoa – Dice Hagrid señalando a la canoa que estaba esperándonos para llevarnos a las instalaciones de Hogwarts.<p>

Mire a Quinn ante la mención del nombre de Rachel, voltee los ojos y entre a la canoa.

- Hey Santana – dice Rachel sentándose justo al frente de Quinn – Hola Quinn – baja la cabeza y finge estar concentrada en el agua – Yo solo la mire con algo de desprecio y Quinn trato de sonreír un poco.

El siguiente en entrar a la canoa fue Finn a quien le dio por saludarme nuevamente con un abrazo y con un beso a Rachel y Quinn pero aun sin dejar de mirarme, Estúpido Frankenteen con su sonrisa y su cabello perfecto, quien se cree que es para ir repartiendo abrazos, pensé, en serio no entiendo que bicho raro le picó, un abrazo mas y lo dejo sin hijos.

- Hey cariño – entró Sam de un salto y junto nuestros labios en un beso que duro aproximadamente 10 segundos – Te extrañe como loco – sonrió y me beso la mano, no pude evitar pensar: cursi – Hola Quinn, Rachel, Finn. –

- Hello Sam, lo sé, es difícil no tenerme cerca aunque yo también te extrañe, - la verdad Sam y yo empezamos a salir 1 mes antes de salir de clases y el ya parecía tomar esto muy en serio, dirigí mi mirada hacia Finn quien al igual que Rachel parecía concentrado en el agua, por cierto… ¿Qué habrá en el agua?

- ¿Qué hiciste en vacaciones? – dijo Sam mirando algo curioso a la escena de incomodidad que estaba desarrollándose al otro lado de la canoa.

- Mis padres viajaron a Irlanda y me dejaron en casa con mi abuela, por lo tanto no hice nada importante – Le sonreí sarcásticamente, aunque lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, mis padres prácticamente me abandonaron todas las vacaciones con mi aburrida abuela, lo único nuevo que hice fue aprender a tejer, si, aprender a tejer, Que patético – ¿Y tú qué hiciste? –

- Toda mi familia fue a Orlando en Estados Unidos, visitamos el parque de Harry Potter, el castillo de Hogwarts es muy parecido. –

- ¿Porque todos llegaron este año hablando de Harry Potter? – Ya me tiene un poco harta el tema.

Luego de unos significantes 10 minutos de silencio incomodo finalmente llegamos al muelle y nos bajamos de las canoas, al entrar a Hogwarts nos fuimos a la sala común de nuestras casas, Quinn y yo: Gryffindor, Rachel y Finn: Hufflepuff y Sam: Ravenclaw.

* * *

><p>En la sala común de Gryffindor todos parecen estar riendo en pequeños grupos, Yo por mi parte seguí buscando a una persona en especial, cuando lo localice me dirigí inmediatamente hacia él.<p>

- Hola Kurt, no te vi en el tren – Me senté al lado de Blaine quien se encontraba con Quinn hablando del repentino cambio del ministro de magia, conversación que no me interesaba ni un poco, al fin y al cabo ya se la razón por la cual había sido despedido y no pretendo contársela a nadie ni escuchar las suposiciones y los chismes que circulan por todas partes.

- Hola Satán, Blaine y yo decidimos acompañar a su hermanita, es su primer año y no quería que la dejaran sola, por cierto, ¿recibiste mis cartas?

- Si, justo de eso quería hablar, ¿en serio existe una araña gigante en el bosque? Pensé que se había muerto hace años – Durante el año pasado Kurt me había estado ayudando con algunos asuntos, en contra de mi voluntad ya que se suponía que era un secreto.

- Otra diferente, uno de sus millones de hijos muto al igual que ella, tal vez te pueda ayudar con tu problema. –

- ¿Crees que Hagrid sepa sobre eso? –

- Es probable…. avísame si sabes algo mas. –

- Entendido, y la próxima vez recuerda que estamos en el 2012, es decir hay internet y teléfonos para comunicarse, las cartas quedaron algo obsoletas hace años – Observe nuevamente a mi alrededor buscando la posibilidad de hacer algo interesante y divertido pero al darme cuenta que nada me interesaba me paré y fui hacia los dormitorios.

Empecé a desempacar, luego de 5 minutos me aburrí y me acosté en mi cama que estaba junto a la ventana, las ventanas me relajan por lo tanto Quinn siempre me deja esta cama, es muy considerado de su parte pero por otra parte ella odia estar cerca de la ventana, dice que siente que alguien la mira, por lo tanto las dos ganamos, abrí mi libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras y comencé a leerlo, es mi clase favorita y quiero sacar un sobresaliente este año, me pregunto quién será el profesor este año, es el puesto más inestable que hay en Hogwarts, solo espero que no me toque un loco como el año pasado, estuvo cerca de matar a Brittany, pero bueno solo espero que por lo menos sepa lo que hace. 6to año, por favor se bueno, me dije a mi misma, el año pasado había sido duro por tantas razones que un descanso de la porquería que el día a día me ofrece es sumamente necesario.

Cerré mi libro, puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y comencé a pensar en un peculiar tema que me viene persiguiendo desde el año pasado ¿Debería pensar mejor las cosas? Generalmente soy una persona muy impulsiva, ¿Debería rechazar esa oferta? Cuando salga de Hogwarts quiero entrar en el ministerio de magia así que eso me podría ser útil, no pude evitar pensar en las conversaciones pasadas que involucraban a Potter y me pregunte ¿Que hubiera hecho Harry Potter? Obviamente hubiera desobedecido todas las reglas y ganado 1000 puntos para Gryffindor, pero él era el elegido, por lo tanto podía hacer lo que quisiera y todos se lo iban a aplaudir yo no soy la elegida, solo soy un personaje más de la historia que de alguna forma se involucro en cosas que no debió involucrarse y pasa a ser uno de los protagonistas ¿Qué hubiera hecho Draco Malfoy? Salir corriendo, por supuesto, nunca entendí porque Voldemort lo había escogido para matar a Dumbledor o para ser mortifago si era tan cobarde, toda su familia lo era, evidentemente ninguno de los casos de aplica a mí, por lo tanto ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?, no tengo idea de cuantos pensamientos me pasaron por la mente antes de dormirme, trate de esperar a Quinn pero al parecer la conversación estaba muy buena porque no volvió sino hasta las 12, despertándome con su ruido, si ella cree que está siendo silenciosas, no lo está logrando, cosa que no entiendo muy bien porque se supone que debemos estar en nuestras camas a las 10 pm máximo, y no somos nuevas como para no conocer las reglas, así que decidí confrontarla y preguntarle que estaba haciendo a esa hora despierta y fuera de la habitación.

- No eres tan silenciosa como crees Quinn, que haces hasta hora vestida y despierta como si fueran las 8? – Era obvio que Quinn me iba a inventar alguna excusa pero por lo menos debía intentar sacarle algún tipo de información.

- Solo me quede leyendo un libro en la sala común, no tenia sueño y no quería despertarte con la luz de la lámpara mientras leía – Siempre subestime la habilidad de Quinn para inventar historias en tan poco tiempo, pude observar que en su sweater había un poco de tierra, ¿el libro tenia tierra? No lo creo.

- ¿Y entonces porque estas llena de tierra? - Dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de mi cama.

- Creo que mi mamá no me lo lavo antes de venir – Dijo Quinn mientras trataba de sacudir la tierra.

- Sí, claro y yo nací ayer, ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente hiciste? –

Quinn se sentó en su cama y suspiro antes de responderme – Esta bien, estaba en el bosque prohibido, pero tuve que salir corriendo porque Hagrid se estaba acercando. –

- ¿El bosque prohibido? ¿Qué hacías en el bosque prohibido? ¿Si sabes que está prohibido verdad?

- Bueno es que cuando estábamos hablando Blaine y yo, no pude evitar escuchar a Kurt diciéndote que había una araña gigante, así que recordé que hace un tiempo estaba visitando a Hagrid cuando mire por la ventana y vi a una araña súper grande, le pregunte a Hagrid pero el evadió mi pregunta, siempre quise saber que pasaba con esa araña y cuando Kurt me lo confirmo no pude luchar con la curiosidad y me fui – Dijo Quinn ya en sus pijamas.

- Creo que el tiempo que estuviste con Rachel te hizo mal, ahora hablas en párrafos, pero bueno, ¿qué averiguaste? –

- Resulta que cuando llegue ya habían personas en el bosque y estaban hablando con la araña, no sé que está sucediendo ni porque tú y Kurt lo averiguaron pero creo que es mejor que te mantengas alejada. –

Tal vez Quinn tenga razón y si deba mantenerme alejada pero aun no estoy convencida de que debo hacer, mañana pretendo ir yo misma a ver que está sucediendo, ¿debería pedirle a alguien que me acompañe? No, yo puedo ir sola, soy Santana y a mí no me da miedo ir sola, ¿o sí?

- Quinn, no es tan fácil como parece. –

- Si es fácil, solo aléjate de los problemas. –

Antes de responderle a Quinn sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi trasero….nota: no volver a poner el celular en lugares incómodos, lo revise y era un mensaje de Sam, ¿qué quiere ahora?

- ¿Te tengo un regalo San! Sé que es tarde pero solo quería hablar contigo, no puedo dormir, yo se que nunca apagas el celular así que no tienes excusa para no responderme – Sam.

- ¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana para decirme? ¿Era necesario despertarme? Si no puedes dormir ponte a contar ovejas o algo – Santana.

La verdad es que a veces Sam me fastidiaba en niveles cósmicos, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan intenso? ¿Mandarme un mensaje para decirme que me tiene un regalo y no puede dormir?

- No podía esperar, solo quería hablar de algo contigo – Sam.

- Algo – Santana.

- Creo que alguien viene, vamos a tener que dejar de hablar, voy a tratar de dormir, Besos- Sam.

- Gracias a Dios – Santana.

No entiendo que le pasa por la mente, cuando me voltee para volver a hablar con Quinn me di cuenta que ya se había quedado dormida, por lo tanto me volví a acostar esta vez con nuevas interrogantes en mi cabeza, ¿Qué regalo me quiere dar Sam? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con la araña mutante y quiénes eran los que estaban hablando con él? Mañana tendré que averiguarlo, por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que sucede con Finn? Creo que esa fue la parte más extraña del día, por otra parte, no puedo esperar para saber quién va a ser el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, me volví a quedar dormida sin darme cuenta.

* * *

><p><em>- Dinos la verdad, ¿para donde movieron la entrada a la cámara? – Decía un hombre desconocido, bastante flaco y con un peculiar y conocido tic en su lengua.<em>

_- Esa información me temo que no la puedo suministrar, por otro lado si les puedo decir que la entrada ya no está dentro del castillo, lo que me parece les hará más fácil su tarea – Una araña de unos 5 metros de altura le explicaba a un grupo de 3 hombres vestidos de negro con capuchas y una franja roja en la cintura de la capa._

_- No creas que por decirnos esto te vamos a dejar de visitar, aun tenemos mucho asuntos pendientes que discutir, aunque nuestro jefe estará complacido con esta información, pero no por mucho tiempo así que si no quieres que la vida de Hagrid peligre sigue soltando la lengua cada vez que te preguntemos algo, ni una palabra de esto a nadie – El hombre deja de hablar a lo que escucha a alguien aproximándose – ¡Rápido vámonos! – Le ordena a los hombres y sale corriendo._

_- Hola Aragog Jr, aquí está tu comida – Hace su entrada Hagrid bastante feliz a la madriguera de su extraña mascota y suelta un monto de desperdicios justo en frente del animal._

_- Gracias Hagrid – Dice la araña a lo que empieza a comer, mirando a los lados con sus cientos de ojos para asegurarse que los hombres ya se habían ido._

* * *

><p>Me desperté de golpe un poco asustada y a juzgar por el calor que tenia, sudada, no es que haya sido una pesadilla pero por alguna razón no se había sentido como un sueño, se había sentido real, ¿además cual era la razón del sueño? ¿Y cómo se ahora como se llama la araña? Cuando enfoque un poco la vista pude ver a Quinn mirándome algo preocupada desde su cama, al parecer ya era hora de levantarse y ya estaba vestida con su uniforme lista para ir a clases.<p>

- ¿Santana? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Quinn observándome detenidamente con una ceja levantada.

- Quinn… ¿los hombres que viste estaban vestidos de negro con capuchas y una franja roja? – Pude notar el gesto de confusión de Quinn.

- Ehh, creo que sí, ¿cómo sabes? –

- Lo soñé – mire a mi reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 6 y 40, teníamos que estar en el comedor a las 8 así que aun tenía un poco de tiempo para bañarme y arreglarme.

- ¿Lo soñaste? Como dije Santana, mantente lejos de los problemas – Quinn salió de la habitación dejándome sola, me pare y fui al baño, me bañe y me arregle, siempre pensando en lo extraño que había sido ese sueño.

Mire nuevamente a mi reloj y eran las 7 y 45, por lo tanto camine hacia el comedor lo más rápido que pude para no llegar tarde hasta que en mitad del camino alguien me detuvo.

- Hola San. –

- Que quieres ahora Finn, vamos tarde al comedor – lo mire fijamente haciéndolo saber que no estaba del mejor humor.

- Si pero nunca está de más decir Buenos Días ¿verdad? – No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando otra vez, ¿porque está siendo tan amable? Decidí preguntarle y salir de dudas.

- ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad tan de repente? El año pasado dejaste muy claro que no querías seguir siendo mi amigo y menos mi novio, y no me malinterpretes, ya no quiero que seas mi novio pero me extraña que te me acerques como si nada de lo que paso el año pasado hubiera importado, como si te hubieran borrado la memoria – Sentí raídamente la furia circulando por mis venas, contrólate Santana, contrólate.

- Tal vez ya no quiera estar más lejos de ti. –

- Que se supone que significa eso, ¿El calentamiento Global está afectando a tu pequeño y desabrido cerebro? No tienes derecho de venir aquí y decirme eso… - mis palabras fueron detenidas por unos labios, los labios de Finn Hudson, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, sentí que mis rodillas comenzaban a temblar y mis manos a sudar, por mucho que mi instinto me llamaba a corresponder el beso, no lo hice, dentro de mi cerebro había una lucha, un hemisferio me decía que le pateara la entre pierna y lo golpeara hasta que perdiera la conciencia y el otro me decía que me dejara llevar, trate de concentrarme en Finn, abrí los ojos esperando que el decidiera dejar de besarme, gracias a Dios no le dio por usar lengua, no sabía que se podía pensar tanto mientras se besaba, debo estar rompiendo algún tipo de record, de cualquier forma,¿ porque no puedo YO romper el beso? Tal vez pueda esperar otros 5 segundos. Luego de 15 segundos de dilemas en mis pensamientos, Finn rompió el beso.

- … -

- … -

- ¿Y bien? –

- Finn, ¿Qué rayos? – trate de organizar mis pensamientos por un momento en busca de una solución, ahí fue cuando decidí hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió… Le di una cachetada, la más fuerte cachetada que le he dado a alguien en toda mi vida.

Finn lo único que hacía era poner su mano en su mejilla que había quedado bastante roja, casi morada, una parte de mi estaba orgullosa y otra quería correr y pedirle perdón, verlo sufriendo no era lo mejor del mundo pero definitivamente se lo merecía.

- Tengo que irme, ya es tarde – Me voltee y camine hasta el comedor, aun sin creer lo que había sucedido, no es que no me haya gustado besarlo, es que no tiene sentido que llegue y lo haga en público, sin ninguna aviso previo y sabiendo que estoy con Sam, ¿quien se cree que es? .Me senté en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Quinn y a Blaine aun sin decir alguna palabra,

- Santana ¿dónde estabas?, pensamos que no ibas a llegar, ya prácticamente están comenzando, la directora McGonagall dijo que iban a colocarle el sombrero seleccionador a los de el primer año – Dijo Blaine comiendo un poco de gelatina.

- No se para que se molesta, el sombrero no funciona – Le respondí por fin rompiendo mi silencio.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo? – Dijo Quinn volteando los ojos.

- ¿Lo mismo de qué?- Pregunto Blaine quien al parecer no entendía nada.

- Santana todos los años dice que el sombrero seleccionador no sirve para nada porque la puso en la casa equivocada – Dijo Kurt quien estaba al lado de Blaine mientras yo me servía un poco de pan y unas frutas.

- Es la verdad, si el sombrero sirviera, yo en este momento no estuviera hablando con ustedes porque pertenecería a Slytherin – Dije mirando a Kurt quien lo único que hizo fue asentir y encoger los hombros algo incrédulo.

- ¿Porque en Slytherin?- Pregunto nuevamente Blaine.

- Te parece que mi personalidad va con un Gryffindor? ¿No verdad? Es decir, yo puedo hablar parsel, nunca he entendido porque me escogieron para ser Gryffindor – Y es verdad, nunca lo he entendido, por lo tanto culpo al estúpido sombrero parlante, ¿qué sabe él? Es solo un sombrero.

- Sabes quién mas era Gryffindor y hablaba parsel? Harry Potter – Dijo Quinn nuevamente prestando atención a la conversación.

- ¿Otra vez con Harry Potter? ¿Podemos olvidarlo ya por favor? – Le respondí un poco molesta, ya esta bueno con Potter, luego de responder, pude sentir que alguien me estaba mirando, comencé a buscar a mi alrededor y me encontré con la mirada de Sam quien enseguida me guiño el ojo, en ese momento me sentí culpable al recordad el beso de Finn, Sam no era lo mejor del mundo pero no se merecía eso, al ver que Sam enfocaba su atención en su comida me voltee pero seguí sintiendo esa sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando, nuevamente mire alrededor y me encontré con la mirada de Finn, quien aun tenia la mano en su mejilla y me veía algo culpable, seguí mirándolo por unos momentos hasta que sentí alguien tocando mi hombro en busca de atención.

- ¿Por qué Finn tiene la mejilla roja? Murmuro Quinn.

- Porque beso a una chica que tiene novio y la chica le dio una cachetada – Le respondí imitando su tono de voz.

- ¿Cual chica? – Dijo Quinn interesada en el chisme que le acababa de contar, pregúntale algo de alguien a Quinn y estoy segura que ella te lo cuenta.

- Santana López – dije simplemente.

- ¿QUE? – La mitad del comedor se volteo ante la indiscreción que Quinn acababa de cometer – Perdón, ¿por qué hizo eso? ¿No entiendo? –

- Yo tampoco pero… - El sonido de la voz de la directora interrumpió nuestra conversación y nos vimos obligadas a prestar atención, hablar mientras la directora estaba hablando no era algo muy inteligente.

- Buenos Días, déjenme darles la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar, el objetivo de Hogwarts es formar hechiceros y brujas, hemos cumplido ese objetivo por muchos años y este no será la excepción, ahora déjenme informarles las novedades de este año – En ese momento supe que iba a anunciar los profesores encargados de cada materia, al parecer se habían mantenido los mismos profesores en todas las materias excepto en defensa como era de usual, me concentre en lo que la directora estaba diciendo ya que me interesaba – Y finalmente el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es el Señor Harry Potter – Mi quijada cayó ante el anuncio que McGonagall había hecho, de todas las cosas en el mundo que pueden suceder esta es la última, Harry Potter es mi profesor, mis pensamientos fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por el sonido de los aplausos en todo el comedor, la gente estaba eufórica, era como si el mismísimo Dios estuviera parado en frente de ellos, y para ellos él era algo así como un héroe, después de todo mato a Voldemort, aunque siempre me pareció injusto que no le dieran tanto crédito a Ron y Hermione, debió haber sido difícil lidiar con la bipolaridad de un adolescente que es torturado por una fuerza maligna, además sin Hermione nunca hubieran resuelto muchas cosas y sin Ron no hubiera tenido lugar para vivir.

La directora dijo algunas otras cosas a las cuales no le preste mucha atención, aun estaba en shock, cuando el desayuno termino, tuvimos un descanso antes de entrar a clases, me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí al bosque prohibido como lo había planeado la noche anterior, cuando iba entrando pude escuchar una voz que me llamaba desde una de las colinas cercanas al castillo, voltee y para mi sorpresa me encontré con Sam .

- ¡Santana espera! – Sam bajo la colina corriendo y llego a donde yo estaba – ¿a dónde vas?

- ¿No es obvio? Me ves entrando al bosque prohibido, se supone que voy al bosque prohibido. –

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – La esperanza en sus ojos era tan grande que no pude evitar mostrarle mi sonrisa y ceder ante su petición.

- Vamos – Le tome de la mano y nos adentramos al bosque.

- ¿Que vinimos a hacer? Dijo Sam después de permanecer por un tiempo en silencio.

- Estoy buscando una araña gigante – Le respondí, mis intenciones de mentirle eran cero y ya que él estaba presente podía ayudarme a buscar, pensé que tal vez no me iba a creer pero su reacción fue comprensiva y agradable.

- Ok, donde la buscamos – En ese momento me di cuenta que tal vez Sam no era tan soso como yo creía, podía ser que en el fondo de mi alma lo quisiera un poco, pero solo un poco.

- Es algo así como una madriguera en un árbol – Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros más, empecé a frotar mis brazos con mis manos, de repente todo se puso frio, mi estado de ánimo cambio y el silencio invadía el bosque.

- ¿San? ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Sam con un evidente miedo en la voz y acercándose más a mi.

Al voltearme me encontré con un dementor, una criatura bastante escalofriante que se nos acercaba lentamente, me quede totalmente paralizada, realmente nunca pensé en enfrentarme a un dementor, cuando por fin encontré valentía para hablar, le informe a un igual de paralizado Sam de la criatura que teníamos enfrente.

- Es un dementor – Fueron la únicas palabras que me salieron en ese momento, agarré mi varita en caso de que la criatura se sobrepasara y comencé a repasar los libros de defensa que he leído en mi mente y recordé que anoche en el libro que leí estaba el encantamiento pratonum, se suponía que tenía que pensar en un recuerdo feliz, ¿qué recuerdo feliz? Comencé a darle vueltas a mi mente hasta que me di cuenta que Sam ya no estaba a mi lado.

- Santana ayúdame – La voz de Sam sonaba algo débil, cuando mire a la dirección de donde se suponía que él debía estar, me encontré con que no era uno sino dos dementores y uno de ellos estaba dándole el beso a Sam, ¿que se suponía que yo debía hacer? Hacer el patronus por supuesto, la pregunta es ¿en qué tengo que pensar?

Cuando tuve una idea de en que podía pensar saqué mi varita y la coloqué en dirección a Sam.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – Trate de concentrarme lo más posible en mi recuerdo para que funcionara, durante todo el proceso cerré los ojos, cuando sentí que la luz se había ido, abrí un ojo, mire alrededor y no encontré ningún dementor, me caí al suelo tratando de recuperar fuerzas, mi mente estaba en blanco, el primer pensamiento que tuve luego de eso fue: Sam.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sam! – Me arrastre hasta donde estaba Sam, y lo sacudí un poco hasta que reaccionó.

- Ese fue un patronum muy lindo – Fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse…. ¿en serio dijo eso? "¿ese fue un patronum muy lindo?" no pudo decir: ¿gracias santana me salvaste la vida?

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – Dijo una voz conocida que se acercaba en el bosque.

Cuando levante la mirada me encontré con el único e inigualable Harry Potter, tienes que estar bromeando….es oficial, el destino me odia – ¿Que está haciendo aquí? – le pregunte algo confundida.

- Iba camino a visitar a Hagrid cuando vi a una nutria azul caminando por todo el bosque, era tu patronum, lo seguí y me trajo aquí, supongo que habían dementores por en el bosque ¿no es así? Yo solo asentí y me pare, esto obviamente me va a meter en problemas – Como dije antes hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – Harry se acercó y alzo a Sam, yo solo lo seguí hasta la enfermería, puede jurar que en el camino Sam abrió un ojo y lo cerro rápido al ver que yo lo estaba observando.

Cuando llegamos, las enfermeras y los demás pacientes se escandalizaron al ver a Sam "desmayado", más aún cuando Harry dijo que había dementores en el bosque y que nos habían atacado.

Me quede en la enfermería acompañando a Sam por un rato, aunque no me siento culpable porque lo hayan atacado, lo más decente es esperar a que tome un poco de "conciencia". Paso aproximadamente media hora para que llegara la enfermera con nueva información.

- Santana López, la directora McGonagall la solicita en su oficina – dijo la enfermera quien traía algún té extraño que le iban a dar a Sam.

- Ok, si hay alguna novedad por favor avísenme – Me pare de mi silla y salí de la enfermería, justo cuando iba cruzando la puerta escuche a la enfermera decirle a su compañera que la profesora de herbologia le había hecho un té de múltiples plantas que ella misma cultivaba, pobre Sam, no sabe lo que le espera.

Camine hasta la dirección, al llegar recordé el conjuro que hace aparecer escaleras.

- Sorbete de Limón – Siempre me pregunte porque esa era la palabra "secreta", al aparecer las escaleras me monte en el tercer escalón y espere hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina, que buena forma de empezar el año, me dije a mi misma y me aventure a abrir las puertas.

Ahí se encontraba ella, la directora esperando para decirme que estoy expulsada, que me mandan a Azkaban, sea lo que sea, su cara no demuestra felicidad.


	2. La banca en el parque

- Señorita López por favor tome asiento – dijo la directora McGonagall señalando a una silla frente a su escritorio.

- Gracias – me senté en la silla a esperar mi regaño y mi castigo.

- Creo que ya sabe la razón de que la haya llamado, ¿no es así? – dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta un recipiente que estaba en un estante no muy lejos del escritorio.

- Lo siento, sé que no debí haber entrado en el bosque y que me pudo haber pasado algo, no era mi intención, yo solo estaba caminando por las colinas en el descanso de esta mañana cuando vi algo en el bosque que me dio curiosidad así que entre y después llegaron los dementores – Tuve que mentirle, no le iba a decir que fui para ver a una araña de la que ningún estudiante debería tener conocimiento.

- Tome uno – la directora se acerco a mí y me ofreció uno de los dulces que estaban en el recipiente que había buscado anteriormente y se volvió a sentar – Respecto a los dementores en el bosque, debo felicitarla por haber realizado un patronum sin haber sido enseñado sin embargo eso no quiere decir que me olvide del hecho de que desobedeció las reglas y puso su vida en peligro. –

- Lo sé pero, ¿Por qué habían dementores en el bosque? – pregunté…ya que estoy aquí, le intentare sacar todas la información que pueda.

- Eso es un asunto del que se hace cargo el ministerio, por lo tanto pienso ir hoy mismo a hablar con el ministro de magia, esos dementores no estaban aquí por casualidad, aunque volviendo al tema, no sé si creer la historia que me relato hace unos segundos – respondió la directora agarrando su varita y dirigiendo su atención a la puerta. – Ah, Sr Potter qué bueno que llega – me voltee y ahí estaba el parado, nuevamente restregándome en la cara el hecho de que ahora lo tendré que ver todos los días.

- Hola profesora McGonagall, ¿me necesitaba? – dijo Harry Potter, o debería decir: el profesor Potter, sentándose en la silla a mi lado.

- Si, necesito que acompañe a la Señorita López a su oficina, ella lo ayudara a ordenar sus cosas y a hacer papeleo, será algo así como su secretaria por el día de hoy – ¿Su secretaria? Ok, debo admitir que la directora sabe donde dar golpes donde más duele, ¿pasar el día con Harry Potter? No gracias.

- Pero ¿y que pasara con todas mis clases? – pregunte tratándome de zafar del castigo.

- Debido a los sucesos de esta mañana creemos que es mejor que se reanuden las clases mañana, así que no tiene que preocuparse por atrasarse en clase – ¡Rayos! Primera vez que no me gusta que las clases se suspendan.

- No hay problema entonces, tengo muchos papeles que ordenar y libros que buscar en la biblioteca, estoy segura de que Santana será de gran ayuda – dijo el profesor parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Hasta luego directora – dije despidiéndome y siguiendo los pasos de Harry.

- Le recomiendo Señorita López que se mantenga alejada de los problemas – Asentí y salí de la oficina.

En la oficina de Harry no había ningún desorden, todo parecía ordenado, ¿que se suponía que yo tenía que ordenar?

- Bienvenida a mi oficina Santana – dijo el profesor sentándose en una mesa.

- Gracias….usted dijo que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar pero….veo todo en orden, no veo que necesite mi ayuda – dije poniendo mi capa en una silla.

- Lo sé, ya puedes retirarte – expreso Harry parándose de la mesa y recogiendo un libro del piso.

- ¿Ya? Pero la directora dijo… -

- Ya sé lo que dijo…mira Santana creo que ya sabes bastante de mi vida como para pensar que nunca rompí las reglas…solo no sigas mis pasos y no sigas rompiéndolas, concéntrate en graduarte y en tu futuro…sé que no estabas en el bosque porque querías dar un paseo pero sé que tampoco sabias de la presencia de los dementores. –

- ¿Qué pasa si pasa algo como lo que paso antes? Usted sabe que la única vez que los dementores empezaron a desviarse de su posición fue cuando Voldemort empezó a controlar el ministerio. –

- Ya no hablemos de Voldemort, él quedo en el pasado…además ya él no es un problema, insisto en que te mantengas alejada de los problemas y te concentres en los estudios - ¿Por qué todos me dicen que me aleje de los problemas? Además ¿Quién es él para decirme eso?

- Bueno, ¿seguro que ya me puedo ir? –

- Si, seguro, ve y disfruta el día libre. –

- Ok, Gracias, lo veré luego – me voltee y salí a uno de los pasillos.

Me senté en una banca y recordé que Sam estaba aun en la enfermería ¿Está mal si no voy a visitarlo? Creo que dejare que el día pase sin más problemas, lo veré cuando salga mañana, mientras tanto quiero tener un poco de tranquilidad. Me pare y fui a mi dormitorio a buscar un libro para entretenerme un poco, ya me había pasado la hora del almuerzo pero extrañamente no tenía hambre así que tome una galleta en caso de que me diera mas tarde y camine hasta el parque.

Cuando llegue busque una banca para sentarme a leer, pensé en aquella banca que solía ser mi preferida cuando era niña y me dirigí hacia ella, me gustaba porque estaba debajo de un árbol y siempre corría brisa, en invierno era caliente y en verano fría, era el lugar perfecto; me acosté en dicha banca y cerré mis ojos por un momento, "tranquilidad" pensé.

- Santana, ¿dónde estabas? – Hasta ahí llego mi tranquilidad, abrí un ojo para ver quién era y me senté.

- En la biblioteca leyendo un libro – le dije a Quinn quien estaba parada con los brazos cruzados mirándome con algo de preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo.

- No te creo – dijo Quinn sentándose a mi lado.

- De hecho fui la razón por la que suspendieron las clases –

- Yo lo sabía, no te puedes alejar de los problemas, de hecho creo que eres un imán para los problemas pero bueno… ¿Qué paso? –

- Fui al bosque y unos dementores nos atacaron a mí y a Sam, ahora el está en la enfermería, la directora me llamo y me dijo que el castigo era ayudar a el profesor Potter con todo lo que necesitara pero Harry me dejo ir y hace unos minutos vine aquí buscando tranquilidad pero tú la interrumpiste. –

- ¿Dementores? ¿Y tu estas bien? – dijo Quinn sentándose a mi lado.

- Si, perfecta –dije sonriendo hipócritamente.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a almorzar? – Pregunto Quinn mirando hacia el otro lado del parque.

-No tenia hambre…. ¿Que miras? – Dije alzando una ceja, ella solo me miro y señalo a dos personas sentadas en una banca. - ¿Qué hace Rachel con esa chica? Por cierto…. ¿Quién es ella? – A Rachel se le veía muy cariñosa con la chica.

- Creo que su nombre es Valentina, es de ultimo año – dijo Quinn disimulando el hecho de que estábamos mirándolas.

- Me parece que está consciente de que la estamos mirando – Podía notar la mirada de Rachel por periodos – Oh por Dios ya sé lo que pasa –

-¿Qué? –

- Quiere darte celos, por eso cada vez que la vemos se pone toda cariñosa. –

- ¿Celos? Pero si ella fue la que quiso romper. –

- Tal vez aun te ame, solo que no sabe como decirlo o como reaccionarias o si la perdonarías, seguramente cree que la odias. –

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? –

- Digamos que…conozco el sentimiento –

- Bueno y que hago ahora, ¿me voy o la ignoro? –

- Podemos hacer algo más divertido, podemos participar en su pequeño juego y ver cómo reacciona – dije agarrándole una mano a Quinn.

- Santana…. ¿Qué haces? – dijo Quinn mirando nuestras manos y retirando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás.

- Solo sígueme la corriente – empecé a fingir una risa como si Quinn hubiera dicho el chiste más gracioso del mundo, de todas manera ella estaba de espalda a Rachel y no podía ver lo que decía.

- Santana estás loca…aunque tal vez podría funcionar – dijo Quinn acercándose más a mí y jugando con mi cabello.

- Esto es extraño…nunca pensé que estarías haciendo eso con mi pelo – dije con una sonrisa para que Rachel no sospechara nada y me coloque de lado para que nos pudieran ver a las dos.

- Ni yo – respondió Quinn.

- Ya se cual va a ser el gran final, no me mates cuando lo haga por favor – dije colocando mi brazo en la espalda de Quinn.

- Oh por Dios Santana ¿qué vas a hacer? –

- Solo recuerda que luego de que lo haga debes sonreír – Respire profundo y pensé en un ángulo perfecto para hacer confundir a Rachel, me acerque un poco más a Quinn y le puse la mano en la boca, acerque mis labios y comencé a besar la mano que había puesto en la boca de mi amiga con la cual estaba compartiendo un extraño momento. Cuando pensé que tal vez ya había sido suficiente me retire y sonreí. –

- Ah, Yo, Tu, Ehm, ¿que? – Balbuceo Quinn sonriendo como le había dicho anteriormente.

- Shh, Rachel esta roja de la rabia – dije mirando a Rachel quien se había alejado de la chica y nos estaba mirando fijamente.

- Y eso significa que…. –

- Aun siente cosas por ti…..no voltees pero la chica con la que estaba esta reclamándole porque por no prestarle atención le tumbo el termo de agua y se ensucio todo en la tierra. –

- ¡Me lo pagas! – dijo la chica o Valentina como Quinn había dicho parándose de la banca y moviendo sus brazos en molestia.

- Lo siento….aunque no le paso nada – se escuchaba Rachel diciendo.

- No me importa, con mi termo nadie se mete – grito Valentina agarrando sus cosas y caminando hacia el baño probablemente para lavar su termo.

- Oh por Dios, se ha vuelto loca…deberías ver la cara de Rachel esta histérica. –

- Tal vez no debimos hacerla enojar tanto. –

- ¿Por qué no? Ella quería que tú te enojaras –

- Si pero….luego hablare con ella y le explicare lo que sucedió, probablemente me comprenda…ella te conoce y sabe que a veces piensas incoherentemente. –

- Me estás diciendo que todo lo que hice lo hice en vano? –

-Solo te estoy diciendo que voy a hablar con ella. –

- Y que le vas a decir, "hola Rachel ayer quise darte celos porque me dieron celos verte con otra, pero no te preocupes no fue nada, aun no supero lo nuestro y lloro todas las noches porque estoy deprimida" –

- Yo no lloro en las noches, al menos no todas….aunque puede que tengas razón. –

- Obviamente tengo razón...ahí viene Rachel, actúa normal. – dije mientras veía como Rachel se acercaba aun roja y con los puños cerrados.

- Hola Quinn, Hola Santana ¿cómo están? – dijo Rachel parándose en frente se nosotras con una sonrisa mas falsa que los senos de la profesora de estudios Muggles.

- Muy bien Rachel gracias por preguntar y tu ¿Cómo te encuentras? –

- Maravillosa, solo quería decirles que me alegro de que las dos hayan decidido juntarse, justo estaba al otro lado del parque y las vi. –

- Si bueno, nosotras te vimos con tu amiga que se fue un poco molesta por cierto. –

- Probablemente este sensible. –

- Probablemente – dijo Quinn participando por primera vez en la conversación.

- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, tengo que estudiar – dijo Rachel alejándose lentamente.

- Adiós, gracias por venir Rachel, salúdame a tus padres – respondí cuando Rachel ya se había volteado.

- ¿Salúdame a tus padres? – dijo Quinn levantando una queja y alejándose un poco de mi.

- Bueno pues ella vino toda formal a darnos su bendición, lo mínimo que debía hacer era mandarle saludos a sus padres – Respondí levantando los hombros.

- Esta loca – dijo Quinn sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.

- Al menos ya sabes que ella esta celosa, es decir que aun siente algo por ti – volví a agarrar mi libro y comencé a leerlo.

- Tal vez….me vas a ignorar con un libro ¿verdad? – dijo Quinn ladeando su cabeza.

- Ehhh Sip – respondí sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- Ok, ya entendí…pero no creas que con esto te salvas de mis preguntas sobre que estabas haciendo en el bosque, solo las estas retrasando – Quinn se paro y se fue a no sé donde porque todavía estaba mirando a mi libro.

¿Sera que finalmente había logrado un poco de tranquilidad? Me volví a acostar en la banca y seguí leyendo mi libro, el nombre del libro era "Como ser una adolescente exitoso" Adivinen quien me lo compro….mi madre, según ella debo aprender a ser mejor persona así que en mi cumpleaños me lo compro, si….este fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, sin embargo debo admitir que el libro se ha tornado interesante a medida que avanzo y tal vez deba empezar a aplicar los consejos que salen.

- ¿Cómo ser un adolescente exitoso? ¿Un libro de autoayuda? – dijo Finn quien no sé en qué momento se había subido al árbol y me estaba observando desde una de las ramas mas altas

- Por Dios, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para dejar de verte? – respondí aun sin quitar los ojos de mi libro.

- No puedes… ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en primer año y solíamos montarnos en este árbol y asustar a todos los que se sentaban en esa banca?-

- Y Quinn siempre se caía – dije riéndome gracias a la imagen de Quinn cayéndose del árbol y cayendo encima de el señor Filch.

- Oí que tu novio está en la enfermería, ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto Finn sonriendo.

- Lo mordió el perro del tercer piso. –

- A Fluffy se lo llevaron hace como 20 años – dijo Finn bajando del árbol.

- Eso es lo que crees, si quieres vas y te le enfrentas. –

- Pero entonces me mataría. –

- Exacto. –

- Perdón por lo que paso esta mañana. –

- No me dan ganas de perdonarte. –

- Santana… ¿Aun tienes sentimientos por mi? –

- Por supuesto. –

- ¿En serio? –

- Si claro, sentimientos como el odio, el deprecio, la decepción, enojo, entre otros – respondí bajando mi libro para verlo a los ojos, aunque si sentía eso también sentía otras cosas…buenas cosas, pero no pretendo perdonarlo.

- Perdón también por el año pasado – dijo Finn sentándose al otro lado de la banca.

- ¿Por qué? – dije sentándome y cerrando mi libro.

-Por decirte todo lo que te dije. –

- Recuérdame que me dijiste – Obviamente yo recordaba pero quería escucharlo decir que lo siente tantas veces que su cerebro no pueda ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

- No quiero. –

- Entonces no te perdono. –

- ¿Si lo digo me perdonas? –

- Ok. –

- Te dije que no me gustabas porque no tenias sentimientos, te dije que me daba lástima el chico que se casara contigo porque todos los días de su vida lo ibas a engañar, te dije "perra", te dije que tu alma era tan fría que ibas a resfriarte y otras cosas que no quiero recordar… ¿Me perdonas? –

-No. –

-¿Me mentiste? –

- Si. –

- Debí saberlo. –

-¿Porque lo dijiste? ¿De verdad piensas de esa forma? –

- No, es solo que…no sé cómo explicarlo. –

- La peor respuesta que pudiste haberme dado en tu vida. –

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir –

- ¿Huyes? –

- No, perdón, en serio me tengo que ir. – dijo Finn después de salir corriendo y perderse en el pasillo.

Suspire y me volví a acostar en la banca, esta vez sin el libro solo quería cerrar los ojos por un rato y tal vez dormir, puede que así las personas no se me acerquen.

- ¿Creen que sea cierto? – dijo una mujer alta y rubia que se encontraba sentada en uno de los bares más populares del callejón Diagon.

- Eso dicen los rumores. – respondió otra mujer un poco más baja que la anterior y con lentes oscuros.

- Pero no se puede creer todo lo que dice la gente. – dijo el cantinero al otro lado de la barra.

- ¿Y si es cierto? – pregunto la rubia.

- Si es cierto tendremos que unirnos, no tenemos más escapatoria – respondió el cantinero sirviéndole un trago.

- Aunque yo no quiero terminar como los pasados – dijo la mujer de lentes.

- Yo tampoco – contesto el cantinero.

- ¿Dónde está Sean Covey? – exclamo un hombre que entraba al bar usando una capa y con unos 5 hombres detrás de él.

- Aquí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – levanto la mano el cantinero quien al parecer se llamaba Sean.

- ¿Dónde está mi dinero? – pregunto el hombre quitándose la capa y revelando su identidad.

- ¡Señor! Me temo que no lo tengo – respondió Sean un poco nervioso.

- ¿Se podría saber por qué? – pregunto nuevamente el hombre.

- Es que tuve que pagar el alquiler y comprarle a mi hijo los útiles escolares para este año de Hogwarts – contesto el cantinero agarrando un pañuelo y secándose el sudor de las manos.

- ¿Hogwarts? – siguió preguntando el desconocido.

- Disculpe, le prometo que se lo tengo para la próxima semana – rogo el cantinero.

- No gracias; mátenlo – ordeno el hombre a sus acompañantes.

- Avada Kedavra – dijo el hombre del tic en la lengua apuntando su barita al cantinero y matándolo.

- Santana, Santana ¿Santana? –

- ¿Q-que paso? Pregunte sentándome y tocándome la frente.

- Creo que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. –

- Algo así, ¿Qué quieres Puckerman? – dije mientras me sentaba y me limpiaba un poco el sudor.

- Nada, iba caminando y te vi, entonces me acerque…hace tiempo que no hablamos. – dijo Puck sentándose a mi lado. Empiezo a pensar que hoy en ese lado de la banca se han sentado muchas personas.

- Hablemos entonces. –

- ¿de qué? –

- No sé, ¿Mañana no hay un partido de Quidditch? –

- Si, nos enfrentamos a Hufflepuff…ellos no tienen oportunidad, NADIE tiene oportunidad en contra de nosotros. –

- Cada año en un juego de Slytherin alguien siempre sale herido y todos los años generalmente es culpa tuya. –

- Es un juego, yo no voy a hacer amigable con mis oponentes. –

- Entiendo que no seas amigable, ¿pero tienes que lanzarle la pelota a la cara o hacerlos caer de sus escobas? –

- Pero asi hemos ganado y que este año no va a ser diferente. –

- Solo procura no matar a nadie, por cierto ¿Quién es el nuevo capitán de Hufflepuff? –

- Capitana Rachel Berry. –

- Interesante, ¿Qué paso con Andrea? –

- Durante el verano tuvo una obsesión por ejercitarse entonces un día salió a andar en bicicleta, a la bicicleta se le reventó un caucho y causo que se cayera, se fracturo la pierna y sus padres le prohibieron hacer más deporte al menos en un año. –

- Si….era obsesionada. –

- Cambiando de tema, escuché que Sam está en la enfermería. –

- Si, pero ya debe estar mejor. –

- ¿No lo has ido a visitar? –

- ¿Eso es malo? –

- Tal vez un poco desconsiderado de tu parte, tú eres su novia después de todo. –

- Ya mucho hice con salvarlo, no me pueden decir desconsiderada. –

- ¿Lo salvaste? –

- Seguro escucharas de eso en la cena, cuando la directora de los anuncios. –

- Ok, bueno Santana, fue divertido hablar contigo otra vez pero me tengo que ir, Lauren me está esperando y no quiero que se enoje. –

- Adiós Puckerman. –

Luego de que Puck se fuera me quede pensando en el "sueño" que había tenido hace unos minutos, nuevamente no se había sentido como un sueño, se sintió real, y el hecho de que haya involucrado muerte, ni siquiera conozco a las personas que estaban en ese bar, solo al hombre que acecino al cantinero, a él lo recuerdo de el otro sueño.

- Señorita López, le aconsejo que vaya y se coloque su uniforme, ya casi es hora de la cena – escuche decir a la profesora Trelawney.

- Si profesora enseguida voy – respondí y comencé a caminar hasta mi cuarto para cambiarme.

- Atención Estudiantes….Silencio…..Atención….CALLENSE – exclamo la directora que estaba parada en el centro de la mesa de los profesores causando que todos hiciéramos silencio – Se estarán preguntando porque se suspendieron las clases hoy, se que a ustedes no les molesto sin embargo me gustaría informar el motivo – en ese momento sentí que la directora me estaba mirando a mí y a nadie más – Esta mañana aparecieron en el bosque dos dementores que no debían estar aquí, dos estudiantes fueron atacados, Santana López y Sam Evans – Maravilloso, en ese momento supe que la directora no era la única que me estaba mirando, ahora era todo el colegio, incluyendo a Finn – Por suerte Santana actuó a tiempo y realizo un encantamiento patronum evitando que al Señor Evans se le saliera el alma…¿Por qué les digo esto? Porque una vez se insistió en ocultarles las cosas malas a los estudiantes, yo creo que fue uno de los más grandes errores que se pudo cometer, por eso les pido que sean extra cuidadosos y no entren en el bosque, El Sr Evans tuvo suerte pero tal vez alguno de ustedes no tengan tanta – ¿Debería sentirme como la heroína? Aunque la directora tiene razón en todo lo que dice – En otras noticias, mañana habrá un partido de Quidditch y quiero que todos asistan, no importa si su casa juega o no…ahora, disfruten su comida, buen provecho – McGonagall se sentó y empezó a hablar con sus colegas.

- Wow Santana, no sabía que habías salvado a alguien – dijo Kurt agarrando sus cubiertos y comenzando a comer un poco de pollo.

- No es gran cosa – respondí girando los ojos y tomando de mi jugo.

- Si lo es, no todos pueden hacer un patronum exitoso la primera vez que lo conjuran – dijo Blaine con una gran sonrisa. –

- Para hacer un patronum debes pensar en un buen momento ¿verdad? –dijo Quinn dejando de comer.

- Creo que vas a preguntar lo que yo iba a preguntar. – contesto Kurt con una sonrisa picara.

- ¿En qué pensaste? – pregunto Quinn.

- Pensé que me iba a salvar de esa pregunta...pensé en el año pasado cuando me entregaron los resultados de los TIMOS y tenia Excelente en todas las materias – les dije mientras me comía mi puré de papa.

- Claro que no, di la verdad – dijo Quinn dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Auch! Está bien, Pensé en un día que estábamos Quinn Finn y yo en mi casa y jugábamos twister, todos nos reíamos porque Finn se había caído encima de mi gato y lo aruño en la espalda….sé que es simple pero es uno de los mejores momentos que he tenido – conteste ignorando la mirada de Quinn.

- Aww que adorable, estoy en tu recuerdo más feliz - dijo Quinn poniéndose una mano en el corazón y ladeando la cabeza.

- Sabia que esto iba a pasar, por eso no lo dije – dije mirando como unos niños de primer año hablaban con uno de los fantasmas y se reían.

- Eres mi extraña mejor amiga – dijo Quinn continuando con su cena.

- Lo sé – respondí asintiendo

El resto del día paso tranquilo, nos fuimos a la sala común y hablamos de estupideces hasta que se hicieron las diez y nos fuimos a los dormitorios.

- Por favor esta noche no tengas pesadillas ni sueños extraños – me dijo Quinn mientras se costaba en su cama.

- No son sueños – respondí haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿Entonces? –

- Son visiones. –

- Desde cuando tienes esas "visiones". –

-Desde anoche, hoy en la tarde tuve otra. –

- Bueno pero en serio no me despiertes si tienes alguna. –

- Tu falta de interés me impresiona. –

- Hasta Mañana Santana. –

- Hasta mañana Dancing Quinn. –

- Pero no tengo Seventeen. –

- Acabas de arruinarme un sobrenombre muy divertido. –

- No lo siento. –


	3. La violencia no me lastima

- Buenos Días, hoy va a ser nuestra primera clase juntos. ¿En que quedaron el año pasado? – dijo Harry Potter entrando en el salón y parándose en frente de la clase.

- Expelliarmus – contesto Quinn que estaba sentada a mi lado.

- Muy bien entonces tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, hoy vamos a hacer un pequeño duelo de magos ¿Quién se ofrece? – ¿duelos de magos? Al menos no tendremos que copiar nada.

- Yo me ofrezco –

- Bueno Sr Puckerman, ubíquese de este lado de la sala – respondió Harry señalando una plataforma que se encontraba al fondo del salón. – Elija su contrincante. –

- Esto va a ser divertido…elijo a Santana – dijo Puck

- No hay problema – me paré y me coloque en posición opuesta a Puck, agarre mi varita y me quite la capa.

- Acérquense y salúdense – ordeno Potter haciendo que camináramos hasta el centro y nos estrecháramos la mano. – Puckerman comienza. –

- Desmaius – dijo Puck lanzando de su varita un rayo rojo.

- Cave Inimicum – respondí creando un escudo color azul en frente mío

- Muy bien, 1 punto para Santana y 0 para Puckerman – informo Harry sentándose en su escritorio. – Ahora es el turno de Santana –

- Flipendo – el hechizo golpeo a puck antes de que pudiera responder y lo tiro al suelo.

- Otro punto para Santana, ¿Sr Puckerman se encuentra bien? – pregunto Potter al ver que Puck aun no se había parado del piso.

- Si si, ahora es mi turno – respondió Puck parándose del suelo. – Levicorpus – dijo lanzando el hechizo con la intención de hacerme levitar.

- Protego….Locomotor Mortis – respondí primero protegiéndome y segundo haciendo que sus piernas se pegaran haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo.

- 3 puntos Santana y 0 Puckerman, tiene otra oportunidad para al menos ganar un punto Sr Puck – dijo Harry burlándose un poco de la situación.

- Levántate Puck tal vez te deje ganar esta vez – Dije con los brazos cruzados esperando que se levantara.

- Esta vez si te voy a ganar – respondió Puck levantándose y apuntando su varita hacia mí.

- Petrificus Totalus –

- Protego….Serpensortia – respondió Puck haciendo que una serpiente apareciera de su varita, por supuesto la serpiente se dirigía a atacarme hasta que un ruido la distrajo, el ruido había sido causado por Rachel Berry, ahora la serpiente se dirigía a ella. Harry solo se quedo mirándome como esperando que yo reaccionara e hiciera algo, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¡Hey Serpiente! – Dije ganando la atención de la serpiente – aléjate de ella –

- No quiero – dijo la serpiente respondiéndome.

- Aléjate ya o te de destruyo – respondí acercándome a ella.

- Inténtelo – contesto la serpiente alzando la mitad de su cuerpo y acercándose más a mí.

- Vipera Evanesca – dije provocando que la serpiente desapareciera, tal vez debo aprender a ser menos drástica, ahora me siento culpable por quitarle la vida a la serpiente.

- ¿Qué Rayos estabas diciendo? – pregunto Rachel quien tenía una expresión de miedo en la cara al igual que el resto de la clase.

- Le dije a la serpiente que se alejara de ti – conteste levantando una ceja.

- No, lo único que dijiste fue asadsjevsfracsdh – dijo Rachel supuestamente imitándome.

- Santana estaba hablando Parsel, solo que ella no lo noto porque era ella quien lo estaba hablando – dijo Harry levantándose de su silla – No mas serpientes Sr Puckerman, ahora ataque otra vez –

- Sectumsempra – conjuro Puck provocándome el dolor más horrible que he sentido en mi vida, me toque el abdomen con la mano y al levantarla pude notar que estaba llena de sangre.

Todos se colocaron en un círculo alrededor mío pero nadie parecía hacer nada para ayudarme, levante la cabeza y vi que mi uniforme ya no era gris, ahora era rojo, pude notar también que líneas de luz amarillas salían de mi abdomen justo en los lugares de los que salía sangre, empecé a perder la conciencia, en ese momento Harry llego y empezó a decir algo.

- Vulnera Sanentum, Vulnera Sanentum, Vulnera Sanentum – Dijo Harry provocando que el dolor desapareciera lentamente.

- ¡Te voy a matar Puckerman! ¿Me oiste? ¡Te voy a matar! – grite agarrando fuerzas para sentarme.

- ¿Santana estas bien? – pregunto Harry parándose.

- Mejor que nunca – respondí mirando a mi alrededor.

- Debo llevarte a la enfermería – dijo Harry ofreciéndome la mano para ayudarme a parar.

- No, a la enfermería no – dijo rogando.

- Entonces no te llevo y no te aplican esencia de dictamo y te quedan unas horribles cicatrices por el resto de tu vida – contesto Harry alzando los hombros.

- ¿Cicatrices? Vamos corriendo – me impulse con la mano de Harry y me pare.

* * *

><p>- Buenos días enfermera, Buenos días otra enfermera, Buenos días niño que no conozco, Buenos días Sam – dije mientras entraba a la enfermería en los brazos de Puckerman, él provoco esto, lo menos que tiene que hacer es cargarme hasta la enfermería.<p>

- Buenos Días – respondieron todos al unisonó.

- Santana, ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Sam sentándose en su cama.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Sectumsempra? – respondí mientras Puck me soltaba en una de las camas.

- Si – dijo Sam asintiendo.

- Bueno, eso paso, gracias a Dios que el profesor Potter estaba ahí para remediar las estupideces de Puck – contesté mirando a Puck con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Señorita López ya estamos listos para recibirla – dijo una de las enfermeras asomando su cabeza por la puerta de un cuarto al final de la enfermería.

- ¿Seguro que no duele? – le pregunte a Harry quien estaba moviendo mi cama hasta aquel cuarto.

- No más que lo que sentiste hace minutos – respondió Harry.

- Ósea que si duele – dije ya en el cuarto que estaba lleno de enfermeras.

- Algo así – respondió Harry saliendo del cuarto.

- Muy bien Santana necesitaremos que te quites el sweater y la camisa – dijo una de las enfermeras cerrando la cortina para darme "privacidad".

Comencé a desvestirme, cuando ya me había quitado todo (menos el brasier por supuesto) me di cuenta que tenia cicatrices gigantes por todo mi abdomen – Estoy lista – le anuncie a la enfermera la cual entro con un frasco de esencia de dictamo en la mano.

- Acuéstese y alce los brazos por favor – me ordeno la enfermera quien comenzó a aplicarme la esencia en todo el abdomen.

- ¡Ah! Estúpido Puckerman – Harry tenía razón, si dolía.

* * *

><p>Luego de la tortura china a la cual fui sometida esta mañana me fui al comedor. Cuando salí de la enfermería quise hablar con Sam pero l ya no estaba ahí, supongo que ya le habían dicho que podía irse, por suerte logre convencer a la enfermera de que no me dejara internada todo un día.<p>

- ¿Quedaron cicatrices? – pregunto Quinn al ver que yo me sentaba en la mesa.

- Solo una, la herida era muy profunda y no pudieron eliminarla por completo – respondí al mismo tiempo que me servía la comida.

- Bueno, al menos no te desangraste – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

- Un día deberías grabarme hablando parsel, quiero ver como sueno – le dije a Quinn mientras me servía jugo.

- Y ese comentario tiene que ver con la conversación porqueee….. –

-No tiene que ver, solo quise decirlo, por cierto recuérdame que tengo que devolver el libro de hechizos que saque ayer de la biblioteca. –

- No puedo con tanta randomicidad. –

- ¿Esa palabra existe? –

- No, la acabo de inventar y ya que estamos cambiando de tema cada cinco segundos, ayer te vi hablando con Finn luego de que me fui. –

- Si, llego a pedirme perdón. –

- ¿Lo perdonaste? –

- Ni loca… ¿has visto a Sam? –

- Si, está sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hablando de Sam, sabes quién lo acompaño ayer todo el día mientras estaba en la enfermería. –

- ¿Quién? –

- Brittany. –

- ¿En serio? No sabía que eran amigos. –

- ¿No te molesta? –

- No, el puede ser amigo de quien quiera, además me hace sentir menos culpable de no haber ido a visitarlo. –

- A veces siento que él no te importa. –

- Claro que me importa, es que….hay otras cosas que me importan más. –

- ¿Otras cosas u otras personas? –

- No pretendo responder eso. –

* * *

><p>- Bienvenidos al primer partido de Quidditch de este año, Slytherin versus Hufflepuff ¿Quien ganara la copa este año? Comencemos a averiguarlo – se escucho decir a una voz por los parlantes.<p>

- ¡Apuestas! ¡Apuestas! Hagan sus apuestas – Grito Artie, un chico de 5to año conocido por su gran capacidad de recolectar dinero.

- Le apuesto 10 galeones a Slytherin – le dije a Artie

- ¿10 galeones? ¿Por qué no 20? – respondió levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

- Este bien, 20 galeones a Slytherin – me metí la mano en el bolsillo y le entregue el dinero.

- Perfecto – Artie recibió el dinero y se fue.

- Tiene gran poder de convencimiento ¿no crees? – dijo Finn saliendo de la nada.

- ¿En serio voy a tener que soportar tu presencia todos los días? – conteste ignorándolo.

- O al menos hasta que me perdones – respondió Finn.

- Se te va a rayar el disco – dije aun sin mirarlo.

- Santana, si me gustas, nada de lo que dije fue verdad – dijo Finn tratando de buscar mi mirada.

- Tal vez debiste pensar en las consecuencias antes de actuar – respondí tratando de ignorar el hecho de que me había dicho que le gusto.

- ¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que me gustas – contesto Finn con un tono de voz más fuerte.

- Bueno pues ya es muy tarde para que vengas a decirme esas cosas, no me interesa si lo sientes ni tampoco si te gusto…..no me importas Finn, te perdí el respeto hace tiempo, ahora por favor deja de aparecerte cada 10 segundos a decirme que te perdone, porque no lo voy a hacer – respondí finalmente girándome para verlo a los ojos.

- Bueno pues de todas maneras lo siento – dijo Finn alejándose y desapareciendo en la multitud

- Creo fuiste un poco dura con él – dijo Quinn quien al parecer llevaba ahí suficiente tiempo como para escuchar la conversación.

- Es la verdad, ya me harte – contesté.

- Sam venia conmigo pero cuando los vi le dije que comprara dulces – dijo Quinn apoyando su mano en mi espalda.

- Gracias – dije abrazándola.

- ¿No hay abrazo para mí? – dijo Sam abriendo sus brazos.

- Por supuesto – respondí separándome de Quinn y abrazándolo. – Perdón que ayer no fui a verte es que quería un tiempo a solas. –

- No, está bien – contestó Sam.

- ¿Alguien te acompaño o estuviste solo todo el tiempo? – pregunte rompiendo el abrazo.

- Solo las enfermeras, fue un poco aburrido de hecho – respondió Sam, comentario que me sorprendió, ¿no se suponía que había estado con Brittany toda la tarde?

- Bueno, ya empezó el partido, dame dulces – conteste agarrando una bolsa.

- ¡Démosle la bienvenida al equipo de Hufflepuff y a su capitana Rachel Berry! – anuncio la profesora Hooch desde el centro del estadio. – ¡Y al equipo de Slytherin con su capitán Noah Puckerman! – todo el estadio aplaudía ante la mención del nombre de Puck, incluyéndome, supongo que era el mejor jugando y ya se había vuelto inconsciente apoyarlo. –

- Los equipos a sus posiciones – ordeno Hooch cargando el baúl que contiene las pelotas – Procuremos que este sea un juego justo y amistoso – Hooch se arrodillo y abrió el baúl dejando libre a la snitch, seguidamente abrió las cadenas que aprisionaban las dos bolas bludger provocando que salieran disparadas al aire y agarro la Quaffle, lanzándola entre los dos capitanes de los equipos – ¡Quidditch! – gritó la profesora anunciando el comienzo del juego.

El primero en agarrar la Quaffle fue Puckerman para poca sorpresa de todos.

- El equipo de Slytherin se apodera de la pelota, todos parecen animar al capitán para que anote, Puckerman parece tener algunas dificultades penetrando la defensa de Hufflepuff pero finalmente lo logra, se dirige hacia el aro y ¡ANOTA! Esos son 10 puntos para Slytherin – narro la ex capitana de Hufflepuff Andrea quien al parecer no se pudo mantener muy alejada del deporte.

- Hufflepuff parece recuperarla, Rory Flanagan es el dueño de la pelota en este momento aunque al parecer el cazador de Slytherin Sebastian se la está poniendo difícil, luego de unos cuantos golpes en su escoba logra recuperar la pelota y se dirige a los aros de Hufflepuff, se prepara para lanzar y anota, otros 10 puntos para su equipo que sumarian 20 puntos para Slytherin contra 0 de Hufflepuff – el estadio estaba dividido, se escuchaban abucheos y aplausos al mismo tiempo, al parecer mi inversión valdrá frutos.

- Al parecer los buscadores están teniendo problemas en encontrar a la Snitch dorada, ambos parecen estar perdidos en las alturas del estadio, mientras tanto los golpeadores realizan su tarea evitando que un Bludger cayera encima de Rachel Berry, el guardián de Slytherin parece estar disfrutando la falta de trabajo que le regalan los cazadores de su equipo, nuevamente Noah Puckerman tiene la pelota en sus manos, parece recorrer el campo sin ninguna preocupación ¿Dónde están los cazadores de Hufflepuff hoy? Finalmente la capitana aparece para tratar de arrebatarle la Quaffle, es una batalla de capitanes en donde al parecer domina Slytherin, Puckerman esquiva a Berry y lanza la pelota a uno de los aros, afortunadamente el guardián de Hufflepuff Dave Karofsky desvía la pelota y se la entrega a su capitana Rachel Berry – dijo emocionada la narradora, comencé a insultar a Puckerman quien estaba volando cerca mío pero algo llamo mi atención, una snitch estaba volando justo en mis ojos.

- ¡PUCKERMAAAAAAAAN! – grite tratando de llamar la atención de Puck.

- ¡HOMO SAPIENS CROMAGNON DESEREVRADO! – grite por segunda vez haciendo que Puck finalmente se volteara, le señale la snitch y luego le señale al buscador, él solo me respondió asintiendo.

- Finalmente 10 puntos para Hufflepuff cortesía de la capitana…hablando de capitanes, Noah Puckerman parece dirigirse hacia su buscador, creo que le esta regañando y señalándole algo también, el buscador James Watson comienza a descender hacia lo que parece ser ¡la snitch dorada! El buscador de Hufflepuff hace lo mismo aunque para mala suerte de ambos la escurridiza snitch se escapa, por supuesto los dos la persiguen, mientras tanto los cazadores de Slytherin tienen la pelota, luego de arrebatársela al equipo contrario, Sebastian Smythe la tiene en sus manos, se la pasa a George O´malley quien recorre un poco mas de campo pero no tiene más opción que pasársela a Noah Puckerman quien le reclamaba la pelota, Puckerman se aproxima a los aros, apunta y ¡Anota! Ya son 50 Slytherin contra 30 de Hufflepuff – Yo solo me concentraba en los buscadores, después de todo de ellos depende quien gana o quien pierde.

- Ya va 1 hora exacta de juego y tenemos un resultado de 120 Slytherin y 80 Hufflepuff, todos esperan por los buscadores quienes han tenido un constante duelo para agarrar la Snitch dorada, los golpeadores han tenido también un arduo trabajo, las Bludger parecen estar más descontroladas hoy que de costumbre, nuevamente tiene la pelota el capitán de Slytherin, Rory Flanagan se le acerca para tratar de ganar la pelota, Puckerman parece irse hacia un lado dejando a Rory un poco confundido, Puckerman agarra impulso y golpea la escoba de su contrincante haciendo que Rory caiga de su escoba ¡Auch! Eso le debe haber dolido, ¡Oh! Y la escoba le ha caído encima, que mala suerte ha tenido el cazador de Hufflepuff, veamos si se levanta, mientras tanto el equipo de Hufflepuff tendrá que continuar con 2 cazadores, los golpeadores de Slytherin parecen trabajar duro en lanzar las Bludger hacia los golpeadores del equipo contrario, ¡Atencion! Se ha descontrolado la escoba de Drake Moonlite golpeador de Hufflepuff y un Bludger viene hacia el…!Oh! la pelota le golpea justo en el estomago, ya son 2 jugadores de Hufflepuff en la arena, la profesora Hooch hace señales para pedir tiempo fuera y se aproxima a los jugadores, al parecer Flanagan podrá continuar, esperamos por Drake…La profesora pide una camilla Drake no podrá continuar, eso deja a Hufflepuff con solo 1 golpeador, buscadores apresúrense – Como lo dije, siempre alguien termina en la enfermería, simplemente es inevitable.

- Concentrémonos en los buscadores por un momento, ambos parecen saber dónde está la Snitch, el buscador de Slytherin lleva la delantera, se está aproximando a la pequeña Snitch, está muy cerca, se para en su escoba para acercarse más y lo logra James Watson recupera la Snitch ¡Slytherin gana el partido! – anunció la narradora provocando que casi todo el estadio estallara en aplausos, Puckerman como siempre comenzó a pasar por las personas ofreciendo autógrafos.

- ¿Dónde está Artie? Quiero mi dinero – pregunte mirando a mí alrededor.

- ¿Para qué lo buscas? – pregunto Quinn levantando una ceja.

- Aposte 20 galeones a que ganaba Slytherin – respondí aun sin dejar de buscar.

- Santana, aquí está tu dinero, felicidades, ganaste 60 galeones – contesto Artie saliendo de una multitud.

- Maravilloso, un placer hacer negocios contigo – dije mientras recibía mi dinero.

- Igualmente, nos vemos – dijo Artie despidiéndose y caminando hacia otros chicos.

- Tengo 60 galeones y tu noo – dije mostrándole las monedas a Quinn y bailando.

- Muy maduro de tu parte Santana, además Hufflepuff no gano porque tu le dijiste a Puckerman donde estaba la Snitch – contesto Quinn volteando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

- Si bueno, tú pudiste haberle dicho a Rachel pero no quisiste – respondí encogiendo los hombros.

- Yo no hago trampa, por cierto Sam, tu novia loca hizo creer a Rachel de que ella y yo estábamos saliendo – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sam.

- Porque quería que Rachel se pusiera celosa, además del hecho de que está LOCA – respondió Quinn haciendo énfasis en la palabra "loca".

- Me sacas esto a la cara porque no aceptas que el equipo que querías que ganara perdió, eres una RELOSERRR – conteste haciendo una L con mi mano y colocándola en mi frente.

- En serio, ¿En qué año están? ¿6to o 1ero? – dijo Sam sonriendo.

- 6to por supuesto, ahora Señorita López, ¿me acompañaría hacia el parque un momento? – dijo Quinn engrosando la voz.

- Claro señorita Fabray, Señor Evans ¿Nos acompaña? – conteste imitando la voz de Quinn.

- Raras – respondió Sam asintiendo.

* * *

><p>- Santana, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?- pregunto Sam cuando ya estábamos en el parque. –<p>

-Si supongo, si a Quinn no le importa – conteste mirando a Quinn.

- No, claro, yo me voy a buscar a Blaine y Kurt, hablamos luego – respondió Quinn levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

- Listo, ¿De qué querías hablar? – pregunté.

- ¿Recuerdas el regalo que te traje? – dijo Sam metiéndose la mano en su bolsillo.

- Ah sí cierto – respondí asintiendo.

- Bueno, aquí esta – Sam saco un estuche largo forrado en terciopelo negro – Ábrelo – agarré el estuche y lo observe por un momento antes de abrirlo.

- ¿Cuál es la ocasión? – pregunte aun sin abrirlo.

- Pues primero lo compre como regalo de cumpleaños pero no pude llevártelo así que ahora es un regalo de agradecimiento por salvarme – respondió Sam sonriendo.

Asentí y comencé a abrir la cajita. El estuche tenía un collar no de plata ni de oro sino de un material oscuro, nunca lo había visto pero no era ni muy elegante ni muy casual, al final del collar estaba una bolita con la letra S grabada, era cursi pero no tanto, es un cursi aceptable.

- Me gusta, gracias – lo abrase y le di un pequeño beso.

- Abre la bolita – dijo Sam aun sonriendo.

Tal como el me dijo abrí la bolita, lo que había adentro era una foto que se movía de él y yo riéndonos.

- Muy buena foto, salimos calientes – dije levantando una ceja varias veces.

- La S significa Santana o significa Sam, todo está en cómo lo mires –

- Te lo copiaste de Troy Bolton en High School Musical ¿no es asi? –

- No, todo fue idea mía –

- Bueno, gracias, ayúdame a ponérmela – me puse de espalda a él y me levante el cabello.

- Sí, claro – contestó Sam abrochándome su regalo al cuello.

- ¿Cómo me veo? –

- Te ves Santana –

- ¿Cómo que me veo Santana? –

- Es decir te ves hermosa –

- Que cursi ha sonado eso Sam – conteste riéndome, me acerque y le di otro beso esta vez más largo.

- Te amo - dijo Sam rompiendo el beso, ya va… ¿Qué dijo?

- Perdón, no entendí bien, ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunte, tenía que ser una equivocación, él no dijo eso.

- Te amo Santana – respondió Sam, OH POR DIOS, Oh por Dios, Por Dios OH.

- ¿Me amas? ¿Cómo amar de amar? – pregunte aun sin poder creerlo.

- Si, ¿qué otro significado puede tener "te amo"? – contesto Sam.

- Ok, bueno creo que me tengo que ir a clase – dije mirando a mi reloj.

- Pero si aun no hay clase – contesto Sam.

- Entonces tengo que ir a limpiar mi cuarto –

- Lo limpiaste esta mañana –

- Tengo que ir a hacer algo, Adiós, hablamos luego, pronto, algún día Chao – dije parándome rápido de la banca y huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible, Quinn, debo buscar a Quinn.

* * *

><p>- Santana respira, gesticula ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Quinn quien se encontraba en el comedor con Kurt, Blaine y ¡sorpresa! ¡Rachel!<p>

- Sam, parque, regalo, amor – conteste sentándome y sirviéndome una copa de agua.

- Ok, es algo relacionado con Sam en el parque, con un regalo y con el amor ¿verdad? – preguntó Kurt colocándose la mano en la barbilla, yo asentí y seguí tomando agua.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el collar que tienes puesto? ¿Ese es el regalo? – preguntó Blaine acercándose para mirar el collar más cerca, volví a asentir y seguí tomando agua.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Sam te dio ese regalo en el parque y te dijo que te amaba! – contesto Rachel con una sonrisa de fascinación.

- Si, es una tragedia, ¿ahora que se supone que voy a hacer? – respondí dejando de tomar agua.

- No entiendo, ¿Por qué es una tragedia? – dijo Blaine frunciendo el seño.

- Veras Blaine, todos tenemos fobias ¿verdad? Por ejemplo yo le temo a los fantasmas tu le temes a las serpientes, etc. – contesto Quinn.

- Si, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver? – preguntó Blaine.

- En tercer año cuando trabajamos con un Bogart, a mí se me convirtió en un fantasma, a otros niños en payasos, arañas y otras cosas normales pero a Santana se le convirtió en un chico que venía diciéndole que la amaba – respondió Quinn.

- ¿Le tiene miedo al amor? – pregunto Rachel mirándome como si me hubiera crecido un tercer ojo.

- Le tiene miedo a que le digan que la aman, por eso nunca tiene relaciones duraderas, la única vez que decidió superarlo y dejar que alguien le dijera esas palabras fue con Finn pero ya sabemos cómo termino eso – contesto Quinn ignorando el hecho de que la hice prometer no contarle a nadie.

- Aun estoy aquí, por si no lo recuerdan, pero si, esa es la explicación del porque esta es una tragedia, necesito más agua – dije dándome aire con la mano.

- Se acabo el agua – contesto Kurt.

- ¿Para qué rayos existe la magia? – agarré mi varita y la apunte a la copa – Aguamenti – dije causando que la copa se llenara de agua.

- ¿Y lo dejaste allá sentado solo? – Preguntó Rachel.

- Si, salí corriendo, por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no preguntas porque hablo de Sam si se suponía que estaba con Quinn? – pregunté, además esta de muy buen humor como para haber perdido hace menos de 3 horas.

- Estaba aquí con Kurt y Blaine, luego llego Quinn y me conto lo que había pasado, ¡ahora somos amigas! – respondió Rachel aplaudiendo.

- Que débil eres Fabray – dije mirando a Quinn con los ojos entrecerrados y negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ya nos desviamos del tema, la cuestión es que no puedes ignorar el hecho de que Sam te dijo que te ama, ya es hora de superar ese miedo – contesto Quinn seriamente.

- Claro que puedo, soy muy buena evitando e ignorando a las personas – respondí con desesperación.

- Si no vas a hablar con él, le digo a Finn que lo perdonas. –

- ¿Qué? Eso no es justo –

- No me importa si es justo o no, vas a hablar con él sí o sí –

- Eh Santana, te he estado buscando por todas partes – dijo Sam sentándose con nosotros.

- Si es que me dio mucha sed y tuve que venir a buscar agua – contesté señalando la copa de agua.

- Ah ok, mira Santana lo que dije en el parque olvídalo, entiendo que te incomode así que cortemos eso de nuestras memorias - dijo Sam mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿A mí? ¿Incomodarme? Pues normal pero si insistes en olvidarlo está bien. –

- Bueno pues olvidado esta…. Rachel lamento el resultado de esta mañana, jugaste muy bien. –

- No, Slytherin jugó mejor, ellos se lo merecían pero gracias de todas maneras – contestó Rachel sonriendo.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, ¿y con un capitán como yo quien no gana? – dijo Puck saliendo de la nada y ¡adivinen quien lo estaba acompañando! ¡FINN! ¡YAY!

- Realmente heriste a Rory, no sé ni cómo pudo continuar, Hola Finn, siéntate con nosotros – contesto Rachel haciendo espacio para Finn.

- Hola Rach, Hola todos – dijo Finn mientras se sentaba.

- Hablando de matar, ¿por qué casi matas a Santana esta mañana Noah? – preguntó Rachel, de hecho es una buena pregunta.

- Yo no sabía que ese hechizo la iba a lastimar, pensé que la iba a empujar o algo pero nunca pensé en herirla, además me dijeron que si quería ganar debía usarlo – respondió Puck.

- ¿Quién te dijo que lo usaras? – preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

- No sé, un hombre extraño que se me acerco ayer en la tarde diciéndome que quería aconsejarme para ser un gran mago y que lo primero que debía hacer era enfrentarme a la mejor de la clase ósea Santana y usar Sectumsempra – respondió Puck agarrando un panecillo y comiéndolo.

- Lo de mejor de la clase es obvio pero no puedes ir creyendo todo lo que te dicen los extraños – contesté orgullosa del primer comentario.

- ¿Qué aspecto tenía el hombre? – pregunto Kurt.

- Del rostro no recuerdo mucho pero llevaba una capa con una franja no recuerdo de qué color – respondió Puckerman.

- ¿Roja? – pregunte recordando el sueño del otro día.

- ¡Eso! Capa negra y franja roja – contesto Puck.

- Bueno Pucki me temo que tendrás que empezar a hacerle caso a tu mami y no hablar con extraños – dije imitando la voz de su mamá.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi mamá me dice Pucki? – pregunto Puck totalmente serio.

- No sabía pero gracias por el dato – conteste burlándome aun más.

- Te hundiste amigo – dijo Finn dándole una palmada en la espalda a Puck y parándose de la mesa.


	4. Normal no es normal

- Bueno Santana debo felicitarte, hoy oficialmente llevas 1 mes sin meterte en problemas, sin visitar la enfermería, sin tener ningún sueños extraño y lo más importante sin visitar la oficina de la directora – dijo Quinn sentándose en su cama lista para ir a comer.

- ¿Gracias? No ha sido difícil, este último mes ha sido uno de los más aburridos en la historia de Hogwarts, no ha habido más juegos, nada de días libres, todo el día clase y clase y mas clase – contesté mientras buscaba en mi baúl los zapatos.

- Y así todo es mejor, podemos ir a la biblioteca tranquilamente a estudiar, al parque a conversar, a la casa de Hagrid a tomar un poco de té, todo es tranquilo y normal – respondió Quinn con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro.

- ¡Si que divertido, la biblioteca! ¡Diversión en fiestas! Esta tranquilidad no es normal, Hogwarts es tragedias y visitas a la enfermería y un poco de aprendizaje, esa es la esencia de Hogwarts la anormalidad – contesté aun buscando mi zapato.

- ¿La anormalidad es normal para ti? ¿Ósea que disfrutas los problemas? – pregunto Quinn ladeándose para ver bien que estaba haciendo yo.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado a punto de morir o has hecho algo que no debías hacer? – dije rindiéndome con los zapatos y sentándome en el piso.

- Pues a punto de morir no pero una vez mi mamá me dijo que tenía prohibido entrar en la computadora en un mes y al otro día me encerré en mi cuarto y dure como 2 horas en el internet, cuando mi mamá se entero casi me mata – respondió Quinn parándose y sentándose en el piso.

- ¡Woooow! ¡Llamen a la policía! Sinceramente Quinn, no le vuelvas a contar eso a nadie, es vergonzoso, pero bueno lo que quiero decir es que la normalidad se vuelve aburrida luego de haber vivido una de esas experiencias, es algo así como correr durante 10 años y de repente ponerse a caminar, es lento, aburrido y quemas menos calorías - conteste volviéndome a concentrar en la búsqueda de los zapatos.

- ¿Y porque no podemos trotar? ¿En vez de correr y caminar? Además si el corredor hubiera puesto más atención recordaría que por andar apurado se le olvido que sus zapatos estaban en el armario, no en el baúl – Dijo Quinn parándose y guardando sus libros.

-Tal vez el corredor quería llegar rápido a dormir porque los ronquidos de su compañero no lo dejaron dormir la noche anterior – respondí parándome a buscar en el armario donde efectivamente estaban los zapatos.

- Bueno puede que eso no hubiera ocurrido si el corredor no hubiera hecho explotar una poción en la cara de su compañero haciendo que se le tapara la nariz todo el día – dijo Quinn quien ya estaba en la puerta.

- ¿Cómo es que siempre empezamos hablando de una cosa y terminamos hablando de otra totalmente opuesta? – pregunté arreglando mi bolso.

- Abarcamos muchos temas en muy poco tiempo…. te doy 5 segundos para que salgas o si no caminas al comedor sola – contestó Quinn aun en la puerta.

- ¿Sin vuestra presencia divina? ¿Quién podría sobrevivir sin vos? – dije arreglándome el cabello en el espejo.

- ¿Caminas sola? Ah bueno, no hay problema, Adiós – respondió Quinn saliendo del cuarto.

- No no no, mentira, estaba bromeando, espérame – termine de peinarme y salí corriendo a la puerta.

- ¿No sobreviviste sin mi presencia divina? – contesto Quinn cuando estábamos ya en la sala común dirigiéndonos al comedor.

- Como sea, por cierto, ¿Qué pasa si tu varita se rompe completamente? ¿La puedes volver a unir? –

- Santana, ¿Qué hiciste con tu varita? –

- Nada, es solo que tengo curiosidad –

- Honestamente no sé, creo que si se parte un poco se puede arreglar pero nunca he oído casos de que se rompa completamente –

- Mmmm… ¿podrías investigar? –

- Si, porque no, de todas maneras ya me has dejado con la duda, hoy en la tarde voy a la biblioteca y veo a ver qué encuentro –

- Bueno, ¿Has oído de los nargles? –

- Demasiados temas en poco tiempo Santana….demasiados –

* * *

><p>Eran las 5 y 58 minutos de la tarde y yo aun estaba en pociones intentando hacer una estúpida poción para curar forúnculos, ¿Por qué soy tan mala en esta clase? El caldero estaba cociendo la poción, faltaban aproximadamente 2 minutos para terminar de hacerla, el profesor prometió que si me quedaba bien me subiría algunos puntos en la práctica de ayer en la cual no me fue muy bien (exploto) así que esos puntos eran realmente necesarios.<p>

- Profesor creo que ya termino de cocinarse – le dije al Profesor Slughorn quien estaba sentado en su escritorio esperando que yo y otros 2 chicos mas termináramos las pociones.

- Muy bien entonces ahora siga las instrucciones de su libro, si todo está bien podrá retirarse – respondió el profesor.

Puse mi atención en la página 58 del libro y comencé a seguir los pasos:

Agregar 6 babosas cornudas al caldero.

Ok, bueno eso parece sencillo, aunque siempre me ha dado mucho asco agarrarlas pero de esto depende mi nota así que agarre una por una y las agregue al caldero.

Agregar 2 espinas de puercoespín al caldero.

Esto también es fácil, agarré las espinas y las metí al caldero una por una, esperé a que se disolvieran y continúe leyendo las instrucciones.

Revolver los ingredientes 5 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Bueno y se supone que el reloj va hacia laa…..derecha, comencé a revolver 5 veces tal y como me pedía el libro.

Agite la varita sobre la poción.

Agarré mi varita y la sacudí como 3 veces sobre el caldero, en ningún lugar especifica cuantas veces hay que agitar así que por cualquier inconveniente pienso culpar al libro.

- Listo profesor, ya seguí todos los pasos – dije con la intención de que el profesor se parara y viniera a ver qué tal me había quedado.

- Bueno, vamos a ver – el profesor comenzó a inspeccionar la poción, saco una pequeña cuchara y saco un poco de liquido para verterlo en una planta…. ¿en una planta? Lo último que supe fue que esta poción se usaba para curar forúnculos en humanos no en plantas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo? – pregunté observando a la planta.

- Quedo aceptable, puede mejorarse pero al menos cumple su objetivo, felicidades, tiene 4 puntos más, eso le alcanza para obtener un sobresaliente en la prueba – contestó el profesor caminando de nuevo hacia su escritorio.

- ¡Gracias! Aunque nunca dudé de mis habilidades, me considero muy buena en pociones – dije agarrando mis cosas.

- Bueno Señorita López ya puede retirarse, ¿o quiere seguir demostrando sus habilidades con otra poción? - pregunto el profesor observando a una hoja en su escritorio.

- Ok, ya me voy, nos vemos la próxima clase, Adiós – contesté caminando hacia la puerta lo más pronto posible.

Luego de salir del salón empecé a caminar por los pasillos hasta encontrar algo interesante que hacer, cosa que por supuesto no encontré ya que Hogwarts se había convertido en la cosa más aburrida que puede existir en el mundo y para completar Rachel viene caminando hacia mí con esa sonrisa insoportable de "el mundo está lleno de bellas cosas, debemos disfrutarlo"

- ¡Santana! Hola, ¿como estas? – dijo Rachel caminando a mi lado.

- Hola Rachel, ¿Razón y motivo por la cual me estás hablando? – conteste caminando aun mas rápido.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Rachel igualando mi velocidad.

- Horas extras de pociones ¿para que preguntas? –

- Quinn te estaba buscando pero como no te encontró se quedo hablando conmigo en la biblioteca, yo me acabo de ir pero ella se quedo allá, deberías ir a hablar con ella. –

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que yo hable con Quinn? –

- Bueno pues yo solo estaba informándote que ella te estaba buscando, debe tener algo que contarte, puede que alguien le hayan dicho una información o algo importante. –

- Esta bien, si tanto insistes voy a hablar con ella –

- Ok, ¿te molesta si te acompaño? Realmente no tengo mucho que hacer. –

- Pero si acabas de venir de allá ¿Por qué quieres regresar? –

- Como dije, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. –

- Bueno supongo que Quinn disfruta de tu compañía así que vamos, pero mantén tu nivel de insoportabilidad lo más bajo posible. –

- Cuando estoy cerca tuyo siempre lo mantengo en el mínimo –

- Te he entrenado bien –

* * *

><p>- ¡Finalmente! ¿En dónde te metiste? Te he estado buscando desde hace 4 horas…. ¡4 HORAS! Estaba preocupada de que algo te hubiera pasado o de que hubieras inventado alguna locura, porque no avisas que te vas a desaparecer así no tengo que recorrer todo el colegio y preguntarle a medio mundo de tu paradero, estuve a punto de ir con la directora y reportarte desaparecida, ¿en qué universo alguien desaparece de esa forma? Santana López juro que si vuelves a desaparecer de esa forma te dejo de hablar por siempre…POR SIEMPRE, y no es solo una amenaza, es una realidad, hasta Sam estaba buscándote, Kurt y Blaine también…y tu celular, ¿Por qué rayos no contestas el celular? ¿Para qué tienes un celular si no lo vas a contestar? Los celulares fueron hechos para contestarlos, para la comunicación, necesito una explicación ya… ¡YA! – dijo Quinn parándose de la silla y prácticamente gritándome, nunca la había escuchado hablar tan rápido en mi vida.<p>

- Inhalar, Exhalar – contesté retrocediendo un poco, no me sorprendería si me pegara así que mejor me protejo.

- ¡No me pretendo calmar hasta que me digas donde estaba tu perezoso y extraviado trasero! – dijo Quinn aun enojada.

- Rachel, Quinn ha dicho perezoso y extraviado trasero, ya no puedo hacer nada para calmarla, ayuda antes de que me pegue – dije parándome detrás de Rachel.

- Ok Quinn, es momento de calmarse, estoy segura de que Santana tiene una explicación lógica para justificar su ausencia, cálmate, siéntate, respira y déjala hablar – dijo Rachel guiando a Quinn hacia una de las mesas para que se sentara.

- Pero que lo diga rápido antes de que me vuelva a dar rabia – respondió Quinn.

- Lo que hice toda la tarde fue tomar horas extras en pociones para subir la nota, tuve que repetir la poción 3 veces y dejar que el profesor me diera charlas sobre "como ser asertivo" o "porque las pociones son tan importantes en la vida de un mago" mientras esperábamos que la poción se cociera, aparte tenía una caldero de Peltre, también conocido como el caldero más lento del mundo y el celular se me había descargado, aparte de que no se puede usar durante la clase…así que eso fue lo que hice, la buena noticia es que me gane un sobresaliente en el examen – contesté sentándome también.

- ¿No te fuiste al bosque a buscar peligro o a pelear? – dijo Quinn un poco más calmada.

- No, ahora cálmate porque si no te va a dar un ataque al corazón y estoy segura de que Rachel no quiere avisarle a tus padres que su hija ha muerto y yo no quiero ir a decirles que fue su culpa por criar a su hija con tantos defectos – respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué yo tengo que avisarle a los padres que ha muerto? – pregunto Rachel sentándose también.

- Pues porque sabemos que si lo anuncias tu es más dramático, la ex novia que aun siente algo le informa la triste noticia a la familia y en el funeral todos lloran sobre su tumba abrazándose y diciendo "¿¡Por qué ha muerto tan joven!" - contesté.

- Pues si sería más dramático, me ayudaría para practicar mi actuación, podría interpretar a la triste viuda o algo por el estilo – dijo Rachel mirando a un punto indefinido en la pared.

- Ni siquiera negaste lo de "ex novia que aun siente algo" – dije levantando una ceja.

- Entonces Quinn ¿Qué era lo que querías decirle a Santana? – respondió Rachel sacando una galleta de su bolso.

- Cierto, Ehm ¿Qué era? Ah que ya investigue lo de la varita – contesto Quinn matándome con la mirada, probablemente por mi último comentario, solo tengo algo que decir: No me arrepiento.

- ¿Y? – pregunté agarrando una de las galletas de Rachel sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que estaba bastante concentrada en uno de los libros que estaban en la mesa.

- Resulta que yo tenía razón, si esta medio partida se puede arreglar, sin embargo cuando está totalmente partida es imposible volverla unir, o al menos hacer que recupere la magia porque la varita en si la podrías unir con goma o con cinta pero apenas se parte pierde completamente la magia, ya no puede volver a funcionas, muchos magos han probado con diferentes hechizos pero ninguno parece poder devolverle la función, solo te quedaría un palo común y corriente, al mago que se le parta la varita tendrá que comprar otra aunque muchas personas afirman que nunca es igual a la primera, al igual que cuando una varita cambia de dueño, es decir, la lealtad de la varita cambia….esto ocurre generalmente al desarmar a otro mago pero en este caso dejarías a la otra persona sin varita y tu tendrías 2…sinceramente eso no lo entiendo mucho pero al parecer se puede tener más de 1 – respondió Quinn.

- ¿Ósea que no es posible? – pregunté tomando otra galleta.

- Exacto, no es posible, ¿para que querías saberlo? – contestó Quinn agarrando también una galleta.

- ¿Dónde encuentras tanta información? Yo busque y no encontré nada – dije comiéndome la ultima galleta.

- Siempre he tenido una gran habilidad para la búsqueda, la clave es leer detenida y pacientemente – respondió Quinn.

- Por eso no tienes vida social – contesté.

- Por eso vas a terminar trabajando en una panadería y yo voy a ser ministra de magia….Aun no me has respondido, ¿Para que querías saberlo? – dijo Quinn juntando todos los libros.

- Pero antes debo explicar que la gente hace cosas de las que se arrepiente….y que cuando tenemos rabia no solemos pensar en nuestras acciones. –

- Santana ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Quinn poniéndose la mano en la frente.

- Bueno pues puede ser que ayer en medio de una rabieta combinada con estrés y odio máximo…yo le haya partido la varita a una persona sin que se diera cuenta para vengarme o simplemente para descargar mi ira. –

- Yo lo sabía, tú no me pides que busque algo solo por curiosidad, siempre tiene motivos ocultos, ¿De quién era la varita? –

- De… Finn – respondí con una sonrisa chueca. Cuando alguien me molesta en momentos de delicadez realmente no me puedo responsabilizar por los actos cometidos en ese periodo de tiempo.

- ¿Y Finn sabe que le partiste la varita? –

- No, el me molesto, es que yo iba caminando por el pasillo y de pronto lo vi….entonces camine hacia él con la intención de gritarle o algo por el estilo cuando vi su varita sola en una banca y pensé que sería buena idea si se la rompía, algo así como una venganza. –

- ¿Te estaba molestando? ¿Qué exactamente te molestaba? El hecho de que estuviera parado haciendo nada o que respirara, ¿y de que te estabas vengando? –

- Su simple y estúpida existencia me molesta y me iba a vengar de….de….de algo, seguramente mis razones eran muy buenas pero en este momento no me acuerdo, además pensé que él la podría arreglar fácilmente. –

- Entiendo…. ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! Solo porque te dio la gana fuiste y le rompiste la varita, la cosa menos necesaria y menos importante en la magia, muy inteligente de tu parte sin embargo vas a tener que ir a disculparte con Finn por romperle su varita, se la vas a entregar y le vas a ayudar a conseguir otra. –

- ¿Qué? Lo siento pero tú no eres mi madre como para exigirme cosas, si yo no quiero no hago nada de esas cosas. –

- Bueno, no lo hagas entonces, pero déjame infórmate que me sentiré muy decepcionada. –

- ¿Y eso en que me afecta? –

- En nada solo que…pensé que eras mejor, pensé que tenías modales y que podía confiar en ti pero al parecer me equivoque. –

- No no no no esa psicología barata a mi no me afecta, no me vas a hacer sentir culpable. –

- Ok, solo te repito que me decepcionas – dijo Quinn concentrando su atención en uno de los libros.

- No me importa….. ¿Ahora me vas ignorar?...quiero que sepas que retirarme la palabra no me afecta en lo más mínimo….sigue sin afectarme….ok, supongo que yo también voy a leer un libro – agarré un libro y lo comencé a hojear, cualquier cosa que me mantuviera distraída servía para ignorar a Quinn también. – ¡ESTA BIEN ME RINDO! Ahora voy y le digo que me perdone, ¿te parece? – Creo que mi plan no funciono.

- Ok, me parece bien – respondió Quinn cerrando el libro y con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Hey…¿y mis galletas? – dijo Rachel quien tenía el papel de las galletas totalmente vacío y arrugado en sus manos.

- Ya te las comiste – contesto Quinn.

- No, creo que si me las hubiera comido me acordaría – respondió Rachel soltando el papel.

- Mírala Quinn, se ha vuelto loca, no recuerda haber comido – dije mirando algo preocupada a Rachel.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – dijo Quinn tocándole la frente.

- Quinn, no estoy loca, supongo que me entretuve mucho con la lectura y no me di cuenta, es la obra autobiográfica de Barbra Streisand y debo admitir que estoy fascinada con cada aspecto de su vida, mis padres me han comprado todos sus musicales y he descargado toda su música….y de repente un día estaba en mi cuarto escuchando su música y fue cuando la escuche….dont rain on my parade….la canción más perfecta del mundo, es mi canción, describe mi vida completamente…así que Barbra se ha convertido en mi idola numero 1, no descansare hasta ir a nueva york a uno de sus musicales – respondió Rachel agarrando sus cosas, parándose y desapareciendo instantáneamente.

- Dios nos salve de esta obsesión – dijo Quinn. – ¿A qué hora vas a ir a pedirle disculpas a Finn? –

- Supongo que quieres que vaya ahora mismo, y supongo que quieres acompañarme – respondí agarrando el bolso de Quinn y el mío.

- Exactamente – contestó Quinn parándose.

* * *

><p>- Ahí está, ve y dile que lo sientes – dijo Quinn quien estaba escondida detrás de una columna.<p>

- Esta bien – contesté con fastidio en la voz, esto era lo que me faltaba, pedirle disculpas a la persona que le dije que jamás me pidiera disculpas.

- ¡Tu puedes hacerlo! – murmuro Quinn levantando su puño en el aire.

- Finnocencia, tengo que hablar contigo – grite tratando de llamar la atención de Finn.

- ¿Santana? ¿Qué pasa? – respondió Finn dándome su atención.

- Vine a disculparme por lo de tu varita – abrí mi bolso y saque la varita, o lo que quedaba de varita.

- ¿Qué varita? Mi varita esta aquí – respondió Finn sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

- ¿Esta no es tu varita? –

- No, ¿por qué habría de ser mía? –

- Porque ayer cuando estabas hablando con tus amigos en el pasillo que está cerca de los baños dejaste tu varita encima de la banca y yo la agarre y pues…la rompí. –

- Uuuy, no es mía pero de quien quiera que sea debe estar preocupado buscándola, aunque ahora que lo pienso te hubiera dejado continuar solo para oírte diciéndole a alguien que lo sientes. –

- ¿Quieres escucharme decirlo? –

- Por supuesto. –

- Ok, Lamento que cuando eras chiquito tu mama te dejo caer tantas veces que los lóbulos de tu cabeza se revolvieron y formaron una merengada, siento que tengas senos de hombre los cuales según mi teoría fueron formados por duendes alegres que buscaban un lugar para almacenar su comida durante el invierno mientras dormías, lamento también que no seas capaz de deletrear la palabra inteligencia porque es un concepto que tu cerebro ha bloqueado totalmente para no extrañar algo que no tiene y siento que todos los días de tu vida tengas que levantarte de la cama para vivir otro patético día de existencia –

- Esta bien, lo merezco, hablamos luego. –

- Luego de mi muerte. –

- Adiós Santana, Adiós Quinn, ya sé que estas ahí. –

- Hasta luego Finn – respondió Quinn saliendo de detrás de la columna.

- ¿Te das cuenta lo que has ocasionado? La varita no era de él, le dirigí la palabra para nada. –

- Bueno pero ¿era realmente necesario insultarlo de esa forma? Pudiste haberte ido apenas el te dijo que la varita no era de él, ¿ahora que se supone que vas a hacer con eso? –

- No lo sé, fingir que nada sucedió y que nunca partí ninguna varita. .

- Por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo contigo. –

- Oh por Dios, Quinn concuerda conmigo, esto si no es normal. –

- Me influencias para mal. –

* * *

><p>- Buenas noches estudiantes, antes de comer quiero dar unos anuncios, el primero es que el baño del quinto piso ha sido remodelado y acondicionado para ser utilizado sin problema, el segundo es que la varita del profesor Potter se encuentra extraviada desde ayer, la última vez que la vio fue en el pasillo de los baños del primer piso, se le agradece a cualquier estudiante que sepa de su paradero o la haya visto informar al señor Potter y tercero, les recuerdo a todos los estudiantes sin excepción, que merodear por los pasillos después de las 7 pm está prohibido, ya se han escuchado estudiantes de noche caminando por los pasillos, evitemos problemas, gracias y buen provecho – anuncio la directora a todos en el comedor, la segunda noticia me tiene preocupada, esto es lo que me faltaba en mi vida, Potter y su varita.<p>

- Pobre profesor, de verdad no quiero saber lo que es estar sin varita, aunque me parece extraño que una persona como él deje sus cosas botadas, principalmente su varita, tirada por todas partes – dijo Kurt.

- Bueno pero seguro la encuentra, no es como si le hubiera pasado algo malo – contesto Blaine, es como si lo hicieran apropósito para hacerme sentir culpable.

- Puede que se le haya partido – dijo Quinn mirándome de reojo.

- Eso sería terrible, por cierto… ¿Dónde estabas hoy? – contestó Kurt.

- No te importa – respondí.

- Ok. –

* * *

><p>- Hasta mañana Santana, que duermas bien – dijo Quinn arropándose lista para dormir.<p>

- Igualmente – contesté quedándome dormida inmediatamente.

_Se encontraba Tina Cohen Chang en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando con total normalidad, como si fueran las 3 de la tarde pero de noche, parecía algo perdida, tal vez estaba sonámbula._

_- ¡Eh tu! Niña – exclamó una voz misteriosa que provenía de un arbusto._

_Tina totalmente dormida ignoró el llamado de aquella voz y siguió caminando._

_- Creo que está caminando dormida jefe – dijo otra voz diferente que salía del mismo arbusto._

_- En ese caso creo que ella nos será útil – contesto la primera voz._

_- ¿Está pensando en raptarla? – pregunto la segunda._

_- Si la llevamos con nosotros ella vendrá a buscarla y por ende él – respondió una voz diferente y más grave._

_- Esta bien, hagan lo que tienen que hacer – dijo una de las voces._

_Una de las personas escondidas salió de detrás del arbusto y apunto su varita a Tina._

_- Petrificus Totalus – exclamó, provocando que Tina cayera al suelo totalmente estática._

_- ¿Creen que funcione? - pregunto otro hombre alzando a Tina._

_- Seguro que si – contesto el tercero de los sospechosos._


	5. Adios?

- ¿Pero que vio exactamente? – preguntaba una preocupada directora en su oficina quien se encontraba en ropa de dormir.

- ¡Ya se lo dije! Vi que alguien se llevaba a Tina – respondí algo desesperada, será que nadie me entiende aquí?

- Si pero, descríbame otra vez a las personas – contesto McGonagall sentándose en una silla detrás de su escritorio.

- 3 hombres, uno era alto, el otro era bajo y el otro gordo, los tres vestidos igual – respondí por 3ra vez la misma pregunta.

- Lo que aun no me queda claro es como lo vio – dijo la directora algo confundida.

- Ella ha estado teniendo algo así como visiones, o sueños durante la noche, donde ve cosas que pasan – respondió Quinn quien había insistido en acompañarme en contra de mi voluntad, por una parte porque me gusta ocuparme yo misma de mis asuntos y por otro porque sabía que ella iba a hablar sobre mis visiones, causando que me pregunten que más he soñado y no quiero ni mencionar lo de la araña y menos lo del bar.

- ¿Visiones? ¿En plural? ¿Qué más ha visto? – Contestó la directora parándose de su asiento. Esta es la parte donde doy la excusa más tonta y poco creíble de la historia.

- Solo 2, en una soñé que…. Que a Quinn se le olvidaba llevar uno de sus libros a la clase de pociones y salía mal, cosa que sucedió, la otra fue…. De que me caía cerca de la entrada del bosque y me lastimaba la rodilla, lo que también sucedió – Patético Santana…Patético.

- ¿Nada grave? – preguntó nuevamente la directora.

- No, esta es la primera vez que veo algo traumático – respondí rápidamente, notando la mirada de Quinn dándome cachetadas por inventar una excusa tan inútil o por inventar una excusa en primer lugar.

- ¿Entonces como sabemos que no es un sueño? – preguntó McGonagall.

- Eh… porque…-

- ¡Directora! Ya me han informado que Tina no está en su dormitorio y no se encuentra en ningún lado del castillo – anunció uno de los cuadros del lugar

- Santana, si sabes algo por favor es el momento de decirlo. – contestó la directora.

- Ya le dije todo lo que se, no pretendo ser interrogada toda la noche por culpa de la falta de seguridad de este colegio – respondí parándome de la silla.

- Por favor mantenga el respeto – dijo McGonagall.

- No estoy irrespetando, solo estoy cansada de las mismas preguntas, además quiero irme a dormir, por favor déjeme dormir, yo merezco dormir – contesté volviéndome a sentar.

- Muy bien entonces usted y la Señorita Fabray pueden retirarse – respondió arreglándose la bata.

- Gracias, espero que encuentren a Tina y que la información que le proporciono Santana le haya sido útil – dijo Quinn acercándose a la puerta.

- Si como sea, Adios – contesté abriendo la puerta y saliendo rápidamente.

* * *

><p>- Ya no creo que pueda dormir mas, esto me ha dejado algo traumada - dijo Quinn ya acostada en su cama pero desarropada y mirando al techo.<p>

- Lo se a mi también me ha dejado traumada, nunca pensé que vería eso - conteste sentada en la cama.

- Es que es una imagen que nunca piensas que vas a ver. -

- Es realmente impactante. -

- Yo no diría impactante yo diría...traumante. -

- Bueno y eso que lo dices tu que no lo viste. -

- Claro que lo vi, si estaba justo en frente mío. -

- Quinn...¿de que estas hablando? -

- ¿De que estas hablando tu? -

- Obviamente de la desaparición de Tina. -

- Yo estoy hablando de la directora en pijamas, hubo un momento en el que se le abrió la bata, lo que vi no fue nada lindo. -

- No lo vi, estaba ocupada siendo interrogada. -

- Mis ojos nunca volverán a ser los mismos. -

- Pero que te esperabas, la señora tiene mínimo 90 años. -

- Te lo juro que quede traumada. -

- ¿Vas a soñar con la directora? - Conteste alzando una ceja repetidas veces.

- Como diría la hermana de Rachel "que mente tan dañada" -

- Cierto, Rachel tiene una hermana, igual de insoportable por cierto. -

- Rachel no es insoportable es solo que su personalidad es difícil de llevar. -

- ¿Nunca le has visto la cara que pone cuando sonríe psicopatamente? siempre se pone el cabello hacia atrás, levanta la cabeza, sonríe y abre los ojos exageradamente. -

- Jajaja, cuando hace eso me parece adorable. -

- Tómale una foto con esa cara y ponla en el techo encima de la cama para que la veas cada vez que abres Los ojos, mínimo un infarto todas las noches. -

- Y yo te pongo una foto de chucky. -

- ¿Comparas a Rachel con Chucky? –

- No… -

- Mmm pero como la defiendes. –

- Madura. –

- Hasta mañana Fabgay. –

- Pero ya te dije que no puedo dormir. –

- Pero yo si puedo. –

- ¿Y que hago en toda la noche? –

- Lee un libro, juega con tu zapato…no me importa. –

- Madura. –

- Nunca.-

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron y aun no había rastro de Tina, por una parte el colegio trataba de no quedar mal ante los padres que comenzaron a reclamar y a exigir la protección inmediata de sus hijos, por otra parte estaban los estudiantes, asustados y `preocupados, el hecho de que luego de 5 días no se hubiera encontrado nada empeoraba la situación. Los padres seguirían molestando hasta el fin de las eras así que mínimo habrán 10 demandas en el ministerio, aparte la gran variedad de versiones sobre la desaparición de Tina que van desde "un avión militar muggle la rapto luego de haber descubierto la existencia de un mundo mágico" hasta "todo es mentira, solo quieren llamar la atención" la ignorancia de la gente cada día me sorprende mas y mas. Lo peor es que a nadie parece importarle, ni siquiera a los seres que se dicen llamar "amigos".<p>

- No sé que haría sin esta comida, mi vida no sería lo mismo - dijo Kurt frotando su estomago.

- Es lo mejor que existe, los sesos de toro fue mi plato favorito - contesto Blaine sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? de toda esta comida lo que más te gusto fue los sesos de toro - dijo Quinn sirviéndose un poco mas de jugo.

- Si, estaban deliciosos, tanto que se han acabado - respondió Blaine señalando un plato vacio en frente de él.

- Claro, tú te los has comido todos, aun tienes un poco en tu sweater - contesto Kurt al mismo tiempo que agarraba una servilleta y le limpiaba el uniforme.

- Ha valido la pena, les digo que estaban deliciosos - dijo Blaine levantando ambos pulgares.

- Es obvio que los gustos culinarios de Blaine vienen de su tío ogro, ¿no es así? - dijo Quinn recostando los codos en la mesa.

- No voy a negarlo, puede ser que haya aprendido algo de él - respondió Blaine.

- !Pueden dejar de hablar de comida! - Dije dándole un pequeño golpe a la mesa - Hay otras cosas más importantes en este momento que de donde salieron los gustos de Blaine. -

- Cálmate Santana, no siempre hay que discutir cosas importantes, a veces es necesario hablar cosas estúpidas - contesto Kurt alzando una ceja.

- ¿Mis gustos no te parecen importantes? - Pregunto Blaine mirando a Kurt.

- Si, si me importan pero admitamos que tus gustos no salvan vidas ni naciones asi que no es un tema muy...necesario - respondió Kurt dándole algunas palmadas en las manos.

- Pero digamos que la única forma de salvarnos es que comamos sesos de toros, yo sería el único que se los comería, y nos salvaría a todos, así que mis gustos pueden salvar vidas - contesto Blaine.

- Las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son de menos de 1% - dijo Quinn, mostrando algunos cálculos en su servilleta.

- Pero no es imposible - contesto Blaine sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

- Escúchense, en serio están hablando del tema mas estúpido que existe en la vida - dije parándome rápidamente del asiento.

- ¿Que tienes hoy? - pregunto Quinn.

- Nada, solo que no estoy de humor - respondí encogiendo los hombros.

- Alguien amaneció Diva el día de hoy - dijo Kurt volteando los ojos.

- Saben que, olvídenlo - comencé a caminar lo mas rápido que mi cerebro me permitía, llevo 2 noches sin dormir nada, lo menos que quiero hacer es escuchar estupideces.

- No llores Mike, que seguro la encuentran, solo debes esperar un poquito - escuche decir a Brittany quien estaba sentada en el pasillo con Mike.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no la encuentran? nadie vio quien se la llevo, nadie sabe donde esta - contesto Mike.

- Bueno por eso tienen muchas hadas en busca de ella, las hadas no se equivocan - respondió Brittany sobando la espalda de Mike.

- Espero que tengas razón - dijo Mike alzando la mirada y fijándola en mi, probablemente porque llevo como 3 minutos parada aquí mirándolos.

- Mike lamento lo de Tina, pero Brittany tiene razón, seguro que la encuentran - dije agachándome.

- Ves, Santana también dice que la encuentran, y mira que ella sabe mucho - dijo Brittany sonriendo.

- Si, tienes que animarte, mucha gente la está buscando - Conteste ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

- Gracias, me han ayudado - respondió Mike aceptando mi ayuda y parándose.

- ¡Tengo una idea! por qué no vamos a hogsmade a buscar cerveza de mantequilla - dijo Brittany con una sonrisa.

- Jaja, de hecho es una buena idea - respondió Mike - ¿vienes santana? -

- Me encantaría pero iba en camino a buscar unas cosas, tal vez la próxima - contesté, la verdad no tengo nada que buscar pero en este momento no siento ganas de tomar nada, la conversación de los sesos me dejo el estomago revuelto.

- Esta bien, es una pena pero supongo que aun podemos hacerlo otro día - respondió Brittany.

- Exacto, hablamos luego, Adiós - me despedí de ambos y seguí caminando.

- Adiós Santana - grito Brittany saltando y agitando su mano.

Me voltee para verla, levante el pulgar y continúe caminando, que agradable que se ha vuelto Brittany, siempre ha sido agradable pero ahora su alegría es un poco mas inusual, rara, contagiosa y en un mundo como este es necesario tener a alguien así al rededor.

Lo que dijo Mike me dejo pensando "nadie vio quien se la llevo, nadie sabe donde esta" pues yo vi quien se la llevo, no sé donde esta pero al menos se algo mas... ¿debería buscarla yo? Pero por donde empiezo, estoy segura que dentro del castillo no esta así que esa opción queda eliminada, ¿hogsmade? tampoco, sería muy evidente, ¿el bosque? tal vez, podría ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, además siempre que voy al bosque termino encontrando algo más de lo que buscaba, ¿y que si se la llevaron lejos de Hogwarts? bueno de cualquier forma no pierdo nada en ir al bosque.

Seguí caminando hasta que escuche a dos voces bastante conocidas, me acerque un poco mas y prácticamente pegue la oreja en la pared, las voces venían del baño de hombres.

- Ayer no te vi en todo el día, ¿dónde estabas? -

- En clases, y luego estuve ocupado toda la tarde investigando en la biblioteca. -

- Ok, pero últimamente te veo más alejado, no eres el mismo Finn de antes. -

- Puck ya hablamos de esto. -

- Pero podemos hablarlo otra vez, ¿no has vuelto a hablar con ella? -

- ¿Que parte de me ha ordenado que no le hable mas no entiendes? -

- No creo que lo haya dicho muy enserio. -

- Oh créeme, lo dijo muy enserio, y de alguna forma cada vez que hablamos ella termina insultándome, es decir se que a veces me lo merezco pero algunas veces lo hace irracionalmente y muchas cosas de las que dice duelen. -

- Si pero es Santana, tu más que nadie deberías conocerla. -

- Ya no mas, está perdido, solo queda resignarse. -

- Lo siento. -

- No importa, ahora salgamos, el baño no es el lugar más lindo para pasar el tiempo libre. -

- Por cierto ¿no has ido al baño del quinto piso? -

- No ¿tu? -

- Si, se siente el lujo, orinar es una nueva experiencia. -

- Por Dios Puck. -

En cuanto escuche las voces acercándose más corrí hacia...un muro y me senté.

Finn y Puck salieron riendo del baño, Puck me saludo rápidamente pero Finn me ignoro y siguió caminando.

Esa conversación me ha hecho sentir culpable y ni siquiera sé porque, aparte lo del quinto piso me recordó que tengo que ir a visitarlo, me pare y seguí caminando, el camino es más largo de lo que recordaba.

El hecho de que lo odie y de que le haya exigido que ni me hablara no quiere decir que no me gusta que me hable o que me sonría, ahora lo único que hace es pasar junto a mí, desviar la mirada y seguir caminando, tal vez sea mi culpa pero si me quiere o me "ama" como él dice entonces se supone que debe seguir intentando, aunque en cierta forma no quiero verlo ni hablarle…aun siento cosas por él, digo, no es fácil superarlo, estamos hablando de Finn, la persona que me ha gustado desde hace 5 años, mi mejor amigo, o ex mejor amigo…la verdad no sé, todo esto es demasiado confuso, porque él tiene que ser totalmente estúpido, tonto, nerd y estúpido ¿ya dije estúpido? Finn es doblemente estúpido pero aun así se las maneja para hacerme sentir tonta, cursi, estúpida y nerviosa ¡esa no soy yo! yo controlo, yo nunca muestro mis sentimientos, probablemente porque es mas fácil si nadie sabe cómo me siento a que todos lo sepan y se lo pasen haciéndome preguntas o tratando de consolarme, no me gusta que sientan pena por mi.

- ¡Santana, necesito que me digas a dónde vas! - Grito Quinn agarrándome del brazo e inmediatamente deteniéndome.-

- Oh por dios ¿de dónde saliste? - Respondí sacudiendo el brazo para que Quinn me soltara.

- ¿Acaso importa? ¡Necesito que me digas a dónde vas! mi radar de "Santana está a punto de meterse en problemas" se ha activado - dijo Quinn aun sin soltarme.

- Voy a buscar a tina - respondí sacudiendo el brazo aun mas fuerte logrando finalmente que Quinn me soltara.

- Te das cuenta! Te vas a ir y yo me voy a preocupar y te va a pasar algo, algo malo y luego vas a ir a la enfermería y vas a perder clase y quien paga todo eso? YO, yo tengo que ir a notificar tu extravío, yo tengo que sufrir angustias, yo tengo que pasarte los cuadernos, YO, YO SOY LA QUE SUFRO. –

- ¿como estas tan segura de que eso va ocurrir? –

- ¿No es lo que siempre sucede? –

- Si...pero tal vez esta vez sea diferente. –

-Eso no elimina el hecho de que me voy a preocupar. –

- ¿Por qué no vienes entonces? –

- Y que me pase lo mismo que le paso a Sam por acompañarte? no gracias. –

- nada cambiara mi decisión de ir a buscarla, soy la única que vio cuando se la llevaron, soy la única que puede encontrarla. –

- Estoy harta de el tema de tina, no puedes hacer nada para encontrarla porque simplemente no sabes donde esta. –

- La fe que has depositado en mí me da aun mas estimulo, me importa un pelo de rana calva tu opinión –

- Ok, ve y matate, pero quiero que sepas que no iré al hospital a curarte! –

- Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que no eres mi madre Quinn, ni siquiera ella se preocupa tanto y tampoco me importa si me visitas o no porque no voy a terminar en el hospital! –

- Maravilloso así nos evitamos más problemas, Santana estoy harta de andar detrás tuyo rogándote que pienses las cosas mejor, y ya que mi opinión nunca importa supongo que tampoco te importara si no nos tratamos por un tiempo. –

- No, la verdad que no me importa, ya perdí un amigo y no me ha afectado, parece que la moda es: seamos buenos amigos y terminemos toda la amistad en una pelea así que sigamos con la moda. –

- BIEN. –

-¡BIEN! –

- ADIOS. –

- ¡ADIOS SANTANA! –

Ahí me quede parada viendo como Quinn trotaba por el pasillo alejándose cada vez más, tan enojada que podría jurar que hasta el cuello cabelludo lo tenia rojo pero si su decisión es no hablarme entonces yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, ahora lo que importa es buscar a Chang Chang.

* * *

><p>-TINAAA - grite a la nada con la esperanza de que me escuchara y apareciera mágicamente.<p>

- CHICA CHANG! Estas aquí? - volví a gritar luego de unos segundos, pero la respuesta fue el silencio del bosque, solo se escuchaban los arboles moviendo sus hojas y algunos centauros que corrían en manada desde el otro lado del bosque.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo pensando en que tal vez debí haber pensado mejor esto, y ahora que lo pienso, llevo como media hora pasando por el mismo roble, el cual es fácil de reconocer porque tiene una mancha de sangre en el tronco, no sé de que se preocupaba Quinn, si el bosque es seguro y poco temeroso...algo de sarcasmo ayuda? el hecho es que llevo más de 1 hora caminando y no encuentro nada, solo he visto 2 cosas interesantes, un unicornio y algunas canicas que estaban tiradas en el piso y las cuales no me explico cómo llegaron ahí...3 cosas interesantes de hecho.

Me acerque a una piedra bastante curiosa, grande, bastante lisa y con algunos símbolos inscritos en ella, le pase la mano por encima para limpiar un poco la suciedad.

Pude notar algunas grietas a los lados de ella, como si se pudiera abrir o algo así, estuve a punto de intentar abrirla cuando escuche un ruido atrás de mi, saque mi varita y la apunte hacia el causante del ruido.

- Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada. –

- Que hace un centauro sin su manada? – contesté bajando la varita.

- ¿Que hace una alumna por aquí? –

- Yo pregunte primero. –

- Vine a vigilar esta área, escuche un ruido y vine a ver qué era. –

- Estaba buscando a alguien. –

- Buscar a alguien en medio del bosque? solo un tonto haría eso. –

- ¿Vigilar esta área? ¿Qué hay que vigilar en un bosque como este? –

- Yo pregunte primero. –

- Estoy buscando a alguien. –

- ¿Que no hay que vigilar en este bosque?...si me han informado de la chica, sin embargo aun considero tonto a alguien que venga al bosque solo. –

- Tonta soy entonces. –

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre? –

- ¿Le va a decir a la directora que estuve aquí? –

- No, no eres la primera que viene en busca de la chica, y al otro no lo delate. –

- ¿Otro? mi nombre es Santana. –

- Muy bien Santana yo soy Fred y debo pedirte que regreses al castillo. –

- Créeme, si supiera como ya estaría allí. –

- Móntate y yo te llevo. –

- Ok - me monte sobre una piedra y tome impulso para sentarme en el lomo del centauro.

- Tómalo como un consejo, no vuelvas por aquí, al menos no sola, y menos tú. –

- Como que menos yo? yo porque? –

- Solo...no vuelvas, llegamos. –

- Tan rápido? –

- no estábamos muy lejos. –

- Ok gracias Fred - me baje de un salto y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Hagrid.

- Adiós Santana. –

Mire una última vez hacia el centauro quien ya se había volteado y había empezado a...¿galopar? ¿Los centauros galopan? tal vez deba tomarlo en consideración como amigo, después de todo parece que voy a necesitar algunos mas.

- ¡Hagrid! –

- Eh? Santana, que haces aquí? - dijo Hagrid luego de abrir la puerta.

- Vine a visitar. –

- Ok…pasa. –

- Que has hecho de nuevo Hagrid? - pregunté mientras entraba a la casa o choza.

- Lo mismo, matando plaga, vigilando el bosque. –

- ¿Tu también? –

- Claro que yo también! si es mi trabajo. –

- Uhm si claro...y dime algo Hagrid que has sabido de tina? –

- Lo sabía, siempre vienes a preguntarme cosas que quieres saber. –

- Para eso son las preguntas Hagrid, para saber cosas que uno no sabe. –

- Pero las preguntas que tú me haces siempre están relacionadas con algo malo. –

- Vamos Hagrid! dime aunque sea un pequeño dato. –

- No, no tienes nada mejor que hacer? como no se...ir a hablar con Quinn o insultar a los de primero? –

- No realmente, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, los de primero deben estar en clase. –

- Molesta a los de segundo entonces. –

- Está bien...nos vemos luego. –

- Adiós santana. –

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al castillo, pude notar a los de tercer año hablando en una banca, no en cualquier banca si no en _MI_ banca.

- Y de la nada apareció un Bogart...-

- ¡Hola niños! mi nombre Santana mucho gusto - dije mientras estiraba la mano para apretarle la mano a uno de los niños.

- Hola... ¿por qué nos estás hablando? - contesto el niño.

- No sé, los vi por aquí y me dio por saludarlos

- Ah bueno, mi nombre es Alex - contesto el niño finalmente aceptando el apretón de manos.

- Mucho gusto Alex, ahora quiero que se vayan inmediatamente. –

- ¿Pero porque? –

- Porque yo lo digo. –

- No te tenemos miedo. –

- Ok pero tal vez a esto si... Serpensortia - apunte mi varita al suelo y como era de esperarse apareció una serpiente.

Los niños inmediatamente salieron corriendo gritando tal vez con la intención de lastimarme los tímpanos.

- Hola amiguita serpiente. –

- Hola. –

- Que te parece la vida. –

- En serio vamos a hacer eso? –

- ¿Hacer qué? –

- Conversar, una serpiente y una humana, no tienes con quien más hablar? –

- Esperaba poder hablar contigo. –

- Soy una serpiente ¿qué esperabas? –

- Tienes razón, aunque tú eres más simpática que la ultima, esa era mucho más insolente. –

- Estoy segura que si le hablaste y la aburriste igual que a mi tuvo sus razones. –

- Eey, si vas y asustas a esos niños te prometo que te dejo ir libre. –

- Trato hecho. –

- Adiós Serpiente. –

- Adiós Santana – la serpiente se deslizo hasta otro montón de niños, cumpliendo su parte del trato y asustándolos, Aaaah el dulce sonido del temor.

- Ya dejen los gritos, es solo una serpiente - dijo Harry saliendo de la oscuridad del pasillo y regañando a los niños - Me parece que esta mañana les deje una tarea, deberían ir haciéndola.

Debo admitir...Potter tiene estilo, los niños asintieron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la biblioteca, La mirada de Harry recorrió todo el área, me vio y sonrió, se volteo y siguió caminando.

No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer pero estoy demasiado aburrida.

- ¡Profesor! Espere por favor - grite lo más alto posible, cuando vi que se detuvo me pare y corrí hasta donde se encontraba.

- Santana, ¿qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? -

- No, ninguno, es que quería hablar con usted. -

- ¿sobre qué? -

- Sobre... Sobre nada de hecho. -

- Bueno pues si te veías bastante aburrida sentada, tú fuiste la que lanzo la serpiente verdad? -

- En efecto, pero no pensé que esos niños iban a gritar tan alto. -

- Que quieras hablar con las serpientes no significan que ellas quieran hablar contigo, a veces hasta te muerden. -

- Si, no son muy amistosas. -

- ¿Me acompañas a mi oficina? De una vez te entrego unos exámenes. -

- Bueno, como se abra dado cuenta no tengo mucho que hacer. -

* * *

><p>- Últimamente he estado muy ocupado y no me ha dado tiempo de corregir todos, con esto de Tina se ha descontrolado mi horario un poco. -<p>

- ¿Que saben de ella por cierto? -

- No mucho, sabemos que no está muy lejos. -

- ¿Y no hay hechizos para encontrar a las personas? -

- Si pero no son tan fáciles, hay muchas condiciones que se deben cumplir. -

- Es realmente frustrante. -

- ¿Saber más que los demás y aun así no poder hacer nada? -

- Exacto. -

- A veces es mejor no saber mucho, ser ignorante en algunas situaciones. -

- Y también trae consecuencias como malhumor por falta de sueño. -

- Uno se acostumbra. -

- Yo no creo poder acostumbrarme. -

- Puede que desaparezcan. -

- ¿Pero que las causan? -

- La respuesta vendrá con el tiempo. -

- ¿Como salí en el examen? -

- Tu júzgalo - Harry saco un papel de la gaveta y me lo entrego. -

- ¡Excelente! Esta es la única materia que saco excelente, en pociones estoy sufriendo por sacar sobresaliente. -

- Tal vez tenga algo que puede ayudar - volvió a abrir la gaveta esta vez sacando un libro y entregándomelo.

- ¿Un libro de pociones? -

- No cualquier libro de pociones, ábrelo. -

- "este libro pertenece al príncipe mestizo" ¿es enserio? ¿me lo regala? -

- Si, yo ya no lo necesito, solo no uses los hechizos que no conozcas y no te obsesiones con él. -

- Lo que le sucedió a usted. -

- Si...por eso te advierto. -

- Pero pensé que lo había escondido. -

- Si, pero apenas llegue fui a la sala de menesteres y lo recupere, me parece un desperdicio tenerlo enterrado en un montón de basura, ahora es tuyo, ya verás tu qué hacer con el luego. -

- Esto es loco, gracias de verdad, creo que me ayudara bastante. -

- De nada, eres la mejor estudiante que tengo, además podrás ir a las fiestas privadas del profesor Slughorn. -

- Me dijeron que eran aburridas. -

- Si...la verdad que si lo son, pero que lo disfrutes. -

- No creo que las disfrute mucho. -

- Pero bueno al menos puedes llevar un acompañante. -

- Sí, bueno eso no lo vuelve más divertido. -

- Puedes llevar a Sam. -

- ¿Y cómo sabe de Sam y yo? -

- No soy ciego Santana, por cierto, donde están todos tus amigos hoy, nunca te veo sola. -

- Puede que muchos de ellos estén enojados conmigo. -

- ¿La falta de sueño? -

- Digamos que explote. -

- Suele suceder, pero si son tus verdaderos amigos y si TU eres lo suficientemente madura estoy seguro que la discusión quedara en el pasado. -

- Admito que la discusión fue algo tonta -

- Con más razón entonces, discúlpate y continúa con su amistad. -

- Alguna vez ha conocido a alguien que no lo deja ser libre, que siempre le advierte de los peligros de las cosas, "cuidado con el lobo santana, te puede morder" "si le metes la mano a la planta te la va a comer" "Los cuchillos no se usan como tenedor" y otras advertencias irracionales. -

- Si y no parecen tan irracionales para mi, solo quieren cuidarte Santana, no seas tan terca y acepta la ayuda. -

- ¿Alguna vez considero convertirse en psicólogo? -

- No realmente...¡mira la hora! debo irme, nos vemos en clase, Adiós Santana. -

- Adiós Profesor -

Salí de la oficina con la intención de buscar a Quinn y disculparme, Harry tenia razón, una bobada no debe terminar con una amistad, y tengo que enseñarle este libro, voy a ser feliz co..

- ¡Saan! -

- Dios mío Sam, estuve cerca del infarto. -

- Te estuve buscando - dijo Sam atacándome con besos.

- Ya me encontraste - respondí apartándolo de mí, ya me estaba sofocando.

- Te he extrañando, me tienes abandonado. -

- Si ya se pero es que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y no he dormido bien, todo ha sido muy complicado. -

- Pobre San, no te preocupes que ya viene el invierno. -

- Si, ese es mi único consuelo. -

- ¿Y que ibas a hacer? -

- Estoy buscando a Quinn, hace unas horas peleamos y quiero disculparme. -

- ¿Por eso estaba llorando? ahora todo tiene más sentido. -

- ¿Quinn estaba llorando? -

- Si, Rachel estaba tratando de que se calmarla pero estaba histérica. -

- ¿Mi Quinn estaba histérica? -

- ¿TU Quinn? -

- Déjame ser cursi por primera vez en mi vida y llévame con mi amiga -

- Siempre he dicho que su relación es rara -

- Que me lleves con ella te he dicho -

- Ok Ok no hacen falta los gritos -

* * *

><p>- Ahí esta - dijo Sam señalando a dos siluetas en el parque, una era Rachel y la otra Quinn.<p>

- ¿Crees que aun este llorando? -

- Me parece que ya se calmo un poco. -

- Vamos rápido - Caminamos hasta donde ellas se encontraban.

- Santana - dijo Rachel mirándome.

- Deja de recordármela Rachel que por mi culpa debe estar herida o hasta muerta en el bosque - contesto Quinn quien estaba apoyada en el hombro de Rachel con los ojos cerrados.

- No, Santana esta aquí - respondió Rachel moviendo su hombro.

- ¿Qué? - contesto Quinn abriendo los ojos y parándose rápidamente.

- Pero mírate, tienes los ojos rojos. -

- Santana! estas bien, no te paso nada. -

- No, deja de ser dramática. -

- Perdón por lo que dije antes, nunca quise dejar de ser tu amiga, y además tienes razón, no soy tu madre como para estarte diciendo que hacer, Lo siento. -

- No, yo lo siento, tienes razón, ir al bosque es peligroso y me pudo haber pasado algo malo, se que solo quieres cuidarme y que tu personalidad es de una mujer de 80 años pero esa eres tú y así debo aceptarte. -

- ¿Amigas? -

- Obviamente. -

Quinn me abrazo como si en una hora se acabara el mundo, pude sentir mojado el hombro, puede ser o moco o lagrimas, seriamente espero que sean lagrimas.

- Te quiero Quinn. -

- Yo también te quiero Santana -

Parecíamos dos niñitas abrazadas en medio del parque llorando como si una tragedia acabara de pasar, las personas pasaban y nos miraban extraño, pude ahuyentar algunas con mi truco de torcer el ojo hacia arriba haciendo desaparecer el iris, la cara de terror era muy graciosa así que comencé a reírme y el movimiento de mi tórax con la risa me delato… estaba llorando y ahora todos lo sabrían.

- ¿Estas llorando? - pregunto Quinn mirándome algo sorprendida.

- Es que...me afecta tanto sentimentalismo – respondí.

- Aaaw ven aquí - volvimos a abrazarnos aun llorando, no entiendo porque, tal vez estoy liberando estrés o rabia acumulada, no había llorado en sinceramente 6 meses, he aguantado no llorar en peleas y tragedias pero de la nada se me ha dado por largarme a llorar.

- Nunca entenderé esa relación, yo soy su novio y santana nunca me ha dicho ni un te aprecio - dijo Sam dirigiéndose a Rachel.

- Ni yo, pero en el tiempo que he pasado con Quinn he aprendido que primero va Santana y luego van los demás, me gusta a veces verlas conversar, pelean, ríen, son como ver una obra, a veces se dan cuenta de que estoy mirando y las distraigo hablando de cualquier cosa que se me venga a la cabeza. -

- ¿Hasta cuando crees que seguirán abrazadas? -

- Hasta que se callen y dejen de hablar de nosotras, Quinn te dije que Rachel nos acosaba cuando hablábamos, al principio pensé que eran celos pero ahora me doy cuanta en verdad me admira - dije finalmente rompiendo el abrazo.

- ¿Por que lloran tanto? - pregunto Sam.

- Mi periodo me vino y esta medio raro - contesto Quinn haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Iu iu iu iu, eso no lo quería saber, me voy antes de que me suelten otra bomba - respondió Sam saliendo del parque.

- ¿En serio tu periodo esta raro? - pregunte mirando algo preocupada a Quinn.

- Nop, solo quería castigarlo por interrumpir un momento que no se ve si no cada 20000 años - respondió Quinn.

- ¿A Rachel no la vas a castigar? - pregunte mirando a Rachel quien me miraba sonreída.

- También, no mas besos para Rachel - respondió Quinn...¿acaso escuche lo que creí haber escuchado?

- ¿No mas besos? pero si...¿ah? - Quinn solo miro a Rachel y asintió - Aaah... Ya veo, y se puede saber esto cuando sucedió? -

- Ayer... - respondió Rachel.

- ¡Ayer! ¿y por qué yo no me había enterado? no te parece lo suficientemente importante como para decírmelo, pudimos haber hablado de eso al medio día en vez de hablar de sesos. -

- Quería decírtelo pero no encontré el momento porque quería que tú fueras la primera que lo supiera pero siempre estábamos acompañadas. -

- Bueno pues quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti Quinn y por ti también Rachel, espero que esta vez no lo arruinen, Rachel aléjate de Puckerman, nada de demostraciones de cariño en frente mío y….bueno, ya saben las reglas, aparte si algunas de las dos comete la estupidez del siglo les juro que voy a cortar sus cabezas y jugare quiddich con ellas. -

- Nada de violencia. - dijo Quinn volviéndose a sentar.

- Ok, pero enserio me alegro, ya no lloraras porque la extrañas, y tu Rachel ya no trataras de darle celos con niñas locas con termos - conteste sentándome en la grama.

- Nosotras no hacíamos eso - respondió Rachel.

- Si lo hacían y tú hasta la acosabas Rachel, un día te vi mirándola desde un árbol y era patético. -

- Olvídalo Santana - contesto Rachel.

- ¿Y qué encontraste en el bosque? - pregunto Quinn.

- Todo menos Tina, me hice amiga de un centauro llamado Fred, encontré unas canicas y encontré una piedra bastante curiosa, debo volver ahí a ver que hay, creo que hasta se puede mover. -

- Si vas a volver no vas a ir sola. -

- Pero entonces con quien voy, estoy segura que tu no me acompañaras. -

- Tienes razón, yo no pero Rachel sí. -

- ¿QUE? ¿Por qué yo? yo no quiero ir - contesto Rachel.

- Pero por que el Hobbit, ella no va a ayudar de nada, seguro que grita cuando vea las arañas o los animales muertos que hay tirados por todas partes. -

- ¿hay animales muertos? Quinn no me hagas ir. -

- Entonces vamos las tres. -

- No tengo problema con eso. -

- Las tres iremos entonces. -

- Bueno pues yo me voy a la sala común, te espero allá Quinn, Adiós Rachel. -

- Nos vemos luego Santana - respondió Rachel. Primera vez en el dia que alguien no me dice Adiós.

Eventualmente Quinn llego a la sala común y compartió la noticia con Blaine y Kurt, quienes casi se orinan de la emocion después del anuncio. Así se quedaron hablando por mucho tiempo de relaciones amorosas, consejos etc. Hasta que me canse y subí a los cuartos a dormir, tal vez deje que estos días pasen sin novedad, quiero esperar hasta el invierno cuando tenga tiempo libre para hacer lo que tenga que hacer, pero por ahora dormiré, no funciono con menos de 8 horas de sueño.


	6. Amor y Paz

Nunca me había sentido de esta forma, es una sensación de tranquilidad increíble, puede que haya sido una combinación de factores, últimamente he estado hablando con Brittany y Mike y puedo asegurar que son unas de las personas más autenticas y divertidas que existen, también está el hecho de que no he tenido sueños que me involucren en situaciones indeseables, por otra parte sorprendentemente he tenido una racha de buenas calificaciones, y por otra Sam y yo encontramos una forma de que la relación tome otro camino. Todo lo de Tina ya salió de mi cabeza, no me interesa volver al bosque, y menos con Quinn y Rachel, apenas me les puedo acercar, es decir, estoy feliz de que estén juntas y todo pero cuando están juntas simplemente enferman, por lo tanto estoy evitando cualquier tipo de contacto faberry, aparte Quinn esta como hormonal o no se pero parece una señora de 40 años, se preocupa por todo! por lo cual evito tocar algún tipo de tema polémico cuando estoy con ella porque no quiero arruinar mi felicidad, no quiero arruinar el único momento en el que mi vida no ha sido miserable en este estúpido colegio, sin embargo aun está el hecho de que tengo que prestar atención a la clase asi que es mejor que deje de pensar.

- Santana, ¿Cuándo piensas ir al bosque? – susurró Quinn.

- No sé, algún día – respondí mirando a mi cuaderno.

- Pero prométeme una cosa, tienes que esperarme a mí y a Rachel. - Prácticamente exigía Quinn.

- Esta bien, que me comporto hasta entonces. - Respondí volteándome para hablar cara a cara ya que ella estaba en el asiento de atrás.

- Perfecto, últimamente me estas obedeciendo mas fácilmente - contesto Quinn.

- Solo evito problemas. - respondí comenzando a escribir algunas cosas en mi cuaderno.

- No en serio, ¿por qué tan pacifica? -

- Tal vez sean las pastillas - respondí lamentando inmediatamente la confesión.

- ¿Para qué? -

- Lamento interrumpir su conversación con la Señorita López pero le informo que mande a estar en silencio, así que Señorita Fabray si es tan amable por favor cállese - exclamo el profesor Smidtch levantando la mirada desde su escritorio.

- Lo lamento profesor, solo eran dudas de la información - contesto Quinn acomodándose bien en su asiento - Ahora si dime, ¿pastillas de qué? -

- Pero el profesor pidió silencio -respondí casi susurrando.

- No me importa, ¿pastillas para qué? - pregunto Quinn golpeando mi silla por debajo.

- Anticonceptivas, ¿Ok? ¿Ya? ¿Me vas a dejar en paz? - Respondí nuevamente encarándola.

- Santana López tenemos tantas cosas que discu... -

- Profesor Quinn sigue molestándome, no me deja concentrar - dije señalando a Quinn.

- Señorita Fabray le debo recordar que esto es un salón de clase, si quiere molestar hágalo en otro lugar - contesto el profesor parándose de su asiento.

- Pero yo... -

- Pero nada. -

- ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada! lo juro. -

- Dije que silencio, fin de la discusión. -

- Disculpe pero me parece que no está siendo justo. -

- Claramente la Srta. López está siendo perturbada por usted. -

- Son inventos de ella - dijo Quinn señalándome.

- Perdón Quinn pero me parece que el profesor tiene la razón - respondí girándome un poco para verlos a ambos.

- Cállate Santana! - respondió Quinn golpeando mi silla nuevamente.

- Muy bien, hasta aquí llego este problema, Srta. Fabray salga de mi clase por favor - dijo el profesor parándose en la puerta.

- Pe…pe pero yo, ella, uugh - contesto Quinn cerrando su libro y saliendo inmediatamente del salón.

- Gracias señor Smidtch, usted es un muy buen profesor - dije sonriendo.

- De nada señorita López, gracias a usted por los halagos - respondió el profesor volviéndose a sentar en su escritorio.

En algún momento tendré que enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que acaba de ocurrir pero ya ni me importa, ademad Quinn ni sabe para que las uso, probablemente esta enloqueciendo afuera pero de vez en cuando viene bien estresarse... ¿o no?

- ¿Qué rayos? - pregunto Quinn corriendo hacia mi apenas salíamos del salo.

- ¿Cual es el problema? - conteste aun caminando.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ahora el profesor me odia. -

- No todo el mundo te tiene que amar, además si me estabas molestando. -

- Pero Santana, yo soy tu amiga. -

- ¿Cual es el punto? -

- Generalmente uno no acusa a sus amigas, y tampoco les esconde cosas. -

- Lo dice la que me esconde cosas todo el tiempo. -

- Es diferente, yo no tomo pastillas anticonceptivas. -

- No las tomas porque no las necesitas. -

- ¡Tu tampoco! -

- ¿Sabes qué? no tengo ganas de discutir, solo quiero ir a almorzar tranquilamente, ¿se puede? -

- No me acostumbro. -

- ¿A? -

- A que no quieras problemas. -

- Estoy en paz con el mundo. -

* * *

><p>- ¿Y a ella que le pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan callada? - pregunto Kurt terminando su comida.<p>

- Quiere "evitar problemas" y "está en paz con el mundo" - respondió Quinn torciendo los ojos.

- ¿Santana en paz con el mundo? eso solo ocurre cuando algo la hace feliz - contesto Kurt mirando a Quinn.

- ¿Pero que la puede estar haciendo feliz? ella odia todo aquí, los exámenes la están matando, esta también todo el problema de Tina - dijo Quinn algo confundida.

- Bueno pues está haciendo algo que la hace feliz - contesto Kurt.

- ¡Pero así no es ella! ¡Algo malo esta pasándole! -

- No seas tan dramática, no te preocupes que gracias a eso las personas envejecen mas rápido, déjala ser feliz, piénsalo mejor, si se mantiene así mas nunca tendremos que soportar insultos. -

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi por favor? - dije en un tono neutro.

- ¡Pero me preocupas! - respondió Quinn tomando mi mano.

- Hazle caso a Kurt, ya hasta te veo líneas de expresión - conteste soltándome.

- Cambiando el tema, ¿qué van a hacer este fin de semana? - dijo Kurt parándose.

- No sé, tal vez podemos hacer algo divertido, ¿qué dices Santana? - contesto Quinn.

- Paso, quede en verme con Mike y Brittany - respondí parándome también.

- ¿Nuevos amigos? - dijo Kurt con algo de acido en su boca.

- Tal vez - comencé a caminar dejándolos un poco sorprendidos, solamente quiero verlos sufrir un poco, ¿es tan malo eso? Mejor ahora voy con alguien a hacer algo que me va a hacer muy feliz.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, eso fue...divertido. -<p>

- Si, ya se. -

- ¿Se volver a repetir? -

- Emh, si tu quieres que se repita. -

- Pues, me ha gustado. -

- Entonces si se puede repetir. -

- Aunque... ¿por qué lo estamos haciendo en el baño? -

- Porque aquí nadie nos ve. -

- Tienes razón. -

- Ponte la camisa, así podemos salir de aquí, yo salgo primero. -

- Ok, y Santana...me alegra que estemos haciendo esto. -

- De nada Sam, los dos lo necesitamos así que es un favor mutuo. -

- Esta bien, mejor yo salgo primero. -

- Ok, hablamos luego. -

Sam salió rápidamente del baño, esperé aproximadamente 2 minutos para salir bien pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta alguien entro.

- ¿Santana? ¿Qué haces en el baño de hombres? - pregunto Blaine curioso.

- ¿Este es el baño de hombres? debí haberme confundido - respondí algo nerviosa.

- ¿Blaine con quien hablas? Oh hola Santana, ¿qué haces aquí? - Pregunto Kurt entrando al baño y parándose al lado de Blaine.

- Supuestamente se confundió. - Contesto Blaine con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Pero cómo te puedes confundir? ¡Llevas 5 años estudiando aquí! - dijo Kurt.

- No sé, me confundí y ya - respondí rápidamente.

- ¿Que hace Santana aquí? - pregunto Puck entrando también al baño y dirigiéndose a los lavamanos.

- Se confundió - respondió Kurt.

- ¿Ahora le gustan las mujeres? - Pregunto nuevamente Puck abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! pensé que este era el de mujeres - contesté.

- Por que Santana esta en el baño de hombres - pregunto Mike señalándome.

- Me confundí ¿ok? - Grité - ¡A todo el mundo le pasa! -

- ¿Santana? - exclamo Rachel asomándose

- ¿Y ahora que hace ella aquí? - pregunto Puck.

- Escuche la voz de Santana y sentí curiosidad - contestó Rachel dando algunos pasos.

- Pensó que este era el baño de mujeres - respondió Mike alzando los hombros.

- ¿Que hacen todos reunidos aquí? y ¿por qué hay mujeres presentes? - preguntó Artie entrando y parándose a mi lado.

- Discutimos por que Santana pensó que este era el baño de mujeres - respondió Rachel.

- ¿Te confundiste? ¿a quién le pasa eso? - contesto Artie en un tono burlón.

- ¡A mí! ya dejen de preguntar - dije un poco histérica.

- Permiso, necesito ir al baño - exclamo Blaine caminando hacia uno de los cubículos - Eh, Santana, ¿por casualidad esto es tuyo? - preguntó volviendo al grupo con un collar idéntico al que me había regalado Sam

Me toque el cuello para darme cuenta de que no tenia ningún collar por lo tanto el que tenia Blaine me pertenecía - Si, es mío, gracias, se me debió haber caído - contesté tomando el collar.

- ¿En el cubículo? ¿Qué pudiste estar haciendo para que se callera? - pregunto Kurt.

- Creo que simplemente estaba flojo - respondí evitando contacto visual.

- Aunque aun no entiendo, al principio pensé que cuando apenas entraste te habías dado cuenta de que era el baño de hombres y que estabas saliendo cuando te topaste con alguno de ellos, pero ahora resulta que hasta entraste y fuiste al baño con toda normalidad - dijo Rachel entrando completamente al baño e imitando el recorrido que yo "había hecho".

- Tenía muchas ganas y no me di cuenta, ya no más preguntas - respondí guardando el collar en mi bolsillo.

- ¿Que es toda esta reunión aquí adentro? ¿Qué hacen mujeres involucradas?, y ¿por qué todos tienen esas caras?, ¿Santana es eso sudor? ¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntaba Sebastian quien al parecer se había unido a este pequeño acto de tortura.

- No estoy nerviosa, solo me confundí de baño - respondí por decima vez.

- ¡Si claro! como si alguien se pudiera confundir con los baños luego de 5 años aquí, además el de mujeres esta en el piso de arriba, ¿también te confundiste de piso? - volvió a preguntar Sebastian con una media sonrisa.

- No me aguante y me metí aquí, eso es todo, tome mucho liquido en el desayuno - Contesté acercándome a la puerta.

- Cuida esa vejiga, tal vez haya un problema de retención de liquido, no queremos que algo malo te pase - dijo Sebastian apoyándose en una pared.

- Gracias por la preocupación pero no tengo ningún problema, ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme - salí apurada del baño y me dirigí a la biblioteca a "estudiar" aunque tal vez solo me quede ahí leyendo alguna novela o molestando a la bibliotecaria, solo espero que todos se hayan creído mi historia.

* * *

><p>- Jajajaja no puedo creer que le haya gritado a la profesora - dije riéndome, la gente me miraba extraño pero ¡ah! ¡a quien le importa!<p>

- Si, simplemente se paro ahí y le grito, a mi hasta me dio miedo, la profesora no se veía feliz, yo solo me quede mirando pero quería pararme y detenerlos, no me gusta cuando las personas pelean, me gusta cuando están felices, antes practicaba karate, me hacia feliz - decía Brittany luego de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Brittany, te quedo bigote - contesto Mike pasándole una servilleta.

- Oh gracias, varias veces he pensado en dejarme bigote, me gustan los mostachos - respondí Brittany limpiándose.

- Eso sería interesante y gracioso, sería una nueva moda definitivamente - dije aun riéndome.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes ha probado la tarta de zanahoria de aquí? ¡Es deliciosa! - contesto Brittany fascinada.

- Si Britt ya la hemos probado - dijo Mike sonriendo.

- Es divertido estar con ustedes, tenía tiempo que no me reía tanto - y era verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía, no es que estoy diciendo que mis amigos no me hacen reír...bueno en realidad si, mis amigos no me hacen reír.

- Cuando quieras repetimos esto, en estos tiempos es necesario divertirse un poco - contesto Mike.

- Tina no debe estar divirtiéndose, la extraño - dijo Brittany haciendo puchero.

- Yo también Britt, pero como tu dijiste, ella pronto volverá - contesto Mike.

- Todos la están buscando, el profesor Potter prácticamente no duerme buscándola -

- Aun así me preocupa, odio esta situación.

- dijo Mike con tristeza en su voz.

- En Rusia llenan las fuentes con vodka - contesto Brittany de la nada.

- Es bueno saberlo Britt - respondí luego de terminar mi bebida.

- Ya vengo, debo ir al baño - dijo Mike parándose y tal como había dicho dirigiéndose al baño que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

- A veces tengo que cambiar de tema para hacerlo olvidarse de ella - dijo Brittany apoyando la espalda en la silla.

- Si, se ve que la extraña mucho - contesté haciendo lo mismo.

- Ya la van a encontrar, lo presiento -

- Sabes Brittany, mucha gente dice que eres tonta pero sinceramente creo que sabes más que muchos de ellos. -

- Lo sé, las personas deben dejar la ignorancia y dejar al amor entrar. -

- Aunque sea difícil. -

- La verdad es que amar no es difícil, si estas con alguien que te agrada y te hace sentir cosas diferentes no deberías dejarlo ir. -

- ¿Alguien te ha hecho sentir así alguna vez? -

- No con tanta intensidad, además era difícil, vivíamos lejos y no nos podíamos ver. -

- Bueno Brittany estoy segura de que pronto llegara alguien. -

- ¿Y a ti como te va con Sam? -

- Con Sam, pues bien. -

- No suenas muy entusiasmada. -

- Si es que...no me siento así como dices respecto a él. -

- ¿Y por qué estas con él entonces? -

- Porque es mejor estar con alguien que te quiere a estar sola. -

- ¡Pero San! no es justo para él que él te ame y tu a él no. -

- ¿Y qué pasa si llega alguien a quien si amas? -

- Ese no es mi caso Britt...yo no funciono de esa forma. -

- ¿Por qué no? todo el mundo merece amar. -

- Esa sensación no existe en mí, yo no amo, tal vez quiera a alguien pero no "amo" a alguien, no tengo arreglo. -

- No creo, solo espera a la primera vez que te de mareo, las típicas mariposas en tu estomago, así se siente el amor. -

- ¡Nunca lo he sentido, te digo Brittany que no puedo sentir eso! -

- Bueno pues aun creo que... -

- Señoritas, ¿de qué me perdí? - interrumpió Mike mientras se volvía a situar en su asiento.

- Hablábamos de porque el lémur puede saltar tan alto y sostenerse con su cola - respondió Brittany con una sonrisa, ¡como sabe cambiar el tema!

- Bueno Britt eso es gracias a que su cola tiene músculos el triple de fuertes que el de los demás animales y... - dijo Mike antes de ser interrumpido por mí.

- Buena explicación Mike pero realmente no me interesa, lo siento. -

- Ok, ¿bueno pues prefieren hablar de las fuentes llenas de vodka? - contesto Mike.

- ¡Sí! lo vi en un documental, una reportera cayó en una de ellas y todos aseguran que salió ebria - respondió Brittany, me podría acostumbrar a pasar tiempo con estos dos.

* * *

><p>Lo de Brittany y Mike estuvo muy divertido y todo pero ya me dolía el estomago de la combinación de tarta con cerveza de mantequilla y risas, sin embargo los vuelvo a ver mañana, me alegran mucho estos cambios que estoy haciendo, tengo una nueva visión de lo que es la vida incluso tengo nuevas ambiciones, nuevas amistades. La felicidad me invade, es como si hubiera vivido con anestesia toda mi vida y de repente me cachetearan y me quitaran la medicación, ya no hay necesidad de burlarme de las personas o de actuar a la defensiva porque simplemente no tengo razones, supongo que el insultar gente venía de una necesidad de sentirme viva, feliz, es como un escudo que llevo siempre, pero ya no mas porque este es un sentimiento del cual no te puedes despedir, siempre quieres mas...y hablando de sentirse bien, necesito a Sam<p>

Donde esta cuando quiero verlo? Yo también tengo necesidades, además estoy algo aburrida y harta de hacer tarea, lo bueno es quee... ¡Solo queda un mes de clase! luego viene navidad y luego nuevamente a la tortura, pero al menos son unos días de descanso, aparte el invierno es mi estación favorita, la navidad por otra parte me da igual, lo cual me recuerda que no tengo ni idea de que voy a hacer. Lo mejor será llamar a mi mamá a ver que pretende hacer. ¡Aah! Sam no aparece por ninguna fucking parte.

- ¿Hola? - respondió mi madre.

- Hola mamá. -

- ¿Quién es? -

- Santana, ¿Quien más te dice mamá? -

- Oh cierto...y ¿por qué me estas llamando? -

- Uhm, pues ya viene navidad y quería saber si pretenden que yo la pase con ustedes. -

- ¿No prefieres quedarte en Hogwarts? -

- ¿Sola? Mamá todos se van con sus familias. -

- Tu padre y yo estamos planeando en ir a Italia. -

- Ok, suena divertido, ¿cuándo vamos? -

- El problema es que lo habíamos planeado para solo 3 personas, tu hermana, tu padre y yo. -

- Aah, entiendo, bueno hablamos después entonces, saludos a papá. -

- Ok hija, te llamamos desde Italia. -

- Que felicidad siento, Chao. -

- Adiós... ¡JORGEE YA ME LIBERE DE SANTANA, EL VIAJE NO SALDRA TAN CARO... -

- Mamá primero tienes que colgar antes de hablar de la persona en la otra línea. -

- Oh lo lamento, olvida todo lo que dije, Adiós. -

¿No es adorable mi linda madre? Así que resulta que será una navidad azul. ¿En que estaba yo antes de la llamada? Ah sí, en Sam, ¿qué se hizo mi rubio oxigenado? Me detuve a pensar en un posible lugar para encontrarlo pero alguien afuera llamo mi atención, camine unos metros antes de la persona, la cual reconocí fácilmente. Finn estaba parado un poco más adelante, mirando a la nada, perfecto para ser empujado, golpeado entre otras maldades.

- Delfinn, dicen por ahí que le gritaste a la profesora de historia. – Comenté parándome a su lado.

- Acumulación de estrés supongo - contesto Finn un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Pero en estas épocas quien no tiene estrés? -

- Antes era todo tan fácil - dijo Finn sentándose en el césped.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿50? - respondí haciendo lo mismo.

- Me refiero a que cuando éramos niños solo nos importaba jugar, no existía el amor, solo juegos y diversión - contesto Finn.

- Sin embargo no volvería en el tiempo, no soportaría volver a pasar por todo, clases, problemas, ya eso está superado. -

- Pero eran buenos tiempos, todo era diferente. -

- Si bueno las personas cambian, el pasado ya no interesa. -

- Las personas maduran... -

- Todos excepto tu. -

- Supuse que ese comentario se aproximaba. -

- Me conoces muy bien, eso me molesta. -

- 8 años no pasan en vano, algo debí haber aprendido. -

- Nada de ponerse nostálgico Frankenteen, yo ya supere el pasado, es hora de que tu también lo hagas. -

- No hablemos mas del pasado entonces, pero sé que del presente no me cuentas nada así que no se de que vamos a hablar. -

- Sabes Finnsoportable, cuando te vi parado aquí solo pensé en empujarte, pensé en pegarte, en asustarte, incluso en ignorarte pero nunca pensé en hablarte. -

- ¿Porque me hablaste entonces? -

- Aun lo estoy tratando de averiguar, pero no pude evitarlo. -

- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos pacíficamente. -

- Ha pasado un tiempo desde que dejaste de agradarme. -

Un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente apenas termine el último comentario, solo se escuchaban los insoportables pájaros volando encima nuestro. Apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y sostuve mi quijada con las manos. En cuanto a Finn, el se veía algo distraído también, sin embargo podía sentir su mirada en mi cuello ya que yo estaba un poco más adelante que el.

- ¿En qué piensas? - pregunto Finn arrimándose un poco para quedar a mi nivel.

- ¿Por qué deduces que estoy pensando? - conteste enfocando mi mirada en uno de los arboles, todo con tal de no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Solo te sientas así cuando estas nerviosa o pensando...o las dos. -

- No creo que esa hipótesis sea correcta - Inmediatamente cambie de posición, en serio odio que me conozca tan espectacularmente bien.

- Probablemente...por cierto Santana yo si estaba pensando y quiero decirte algo. -

- Y algo es... -

- Respecto a lo del año pasado... -

- Pensé que ya habíamos enterrado ese tema. -

- Si pero quiero explicar porque lo hice. -

- A ver, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -

- Resulta que el año pasado me involucre en cosas que no debía y con personas que no debía. -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Comencé a seguirte. -

- ¿Me seguías? ¿Todo el tiempo? -

- La mayoría de las veces, es que siempre ibas muy misteriosa entonces quise saber que era lo que hacías, pero un día mientras espiabas a unos hombres yo te seguí pero ellos me vieron y me preguntaron qué hacia ahí y yo les dije que te estaba buscando y... -

- ¿Por qué rayos les dijiste que me estabas buscando? El hecho de que me estaba escondiendo no te dijo que ellos ni sabían de mi presencia? -

- Si pero es que me asuste, me interrogaron y se me escapo. -

- ¡A nadie se le escapa eso! -

- Lo sé, a veces soy medio idiota. -

- ¿Medio? ¿Medio? -

- Completamente idiota.-

- ¿Que paso después? -

- Bueno después resulto que ellos sabían quien eres, sabían tu nombre, Todo, pero siempre que les preguntaba se burlaban de mi y nunca me respondían. -

- Dios mío me siento acosada. -

- Si pero entonces después me dijeron que me alejara de ti. -

- ¿Y qué les dijiste? -

- Que no obviamente pero ellos seguían insistiendo ¡hasta que un día me dijeron que si no me alejaba iban a lastimar a mi mamá! -

- Ya va... ¿Cuántas veces te reuniste con ellos? -

- No sé, muchas, siempre me buscaban y me hacían ir con ellos. -

- Aja, sigue contando, ¿Que paso después? -

- Tuve que acceder a lo que me estaban pidiendo luego de que amenazaron con mi familia, pero luego para cerciorarse de que lo iba a hacer me acompañaron hasta el parque que era el lugar donde quedamos en vernos y esperaron hasta que tu llegaras, estuve a punto de no hacerlo pero en ese momento me sentí como una marioneta, de repente no tomaba mis decisiones. -

- Te aplicaron el maleficio imperio. -

- Si, ellos me hicieron decir esas cosas, cada palabra que te dije ese día fue creada por ellos, ninguna por mí. -

- De la nada me empiezo a sentir mareada. -

- ¿En serio? -

- Si, pero no importa, sigue hablando. -

- Bueno, como iba diciendo, luego de que...hablamos me sentí horrible, pero cuando fui a reclamarles ya habían desaparecido, días mas tarde me llego una nota diciéndome que si te contaba algo no solo se meterían con mi familia si no que yo mismo correría peligro. -

- ¿Saben que me lo contaste? -

- No creo, sin embargo creo que es mejor que no seamos muy evidentes cuando nos veamos...porque ahora supongo que volvemos a hablarnos y que me perdonas. -

- Si, supongo que sí, pero para poder hablar vamos a tener que escondernos? -

- Algo así, no quiero arriesgarme a que se enteren. -

- ¿Por qué decidiste contarme? -

- No lo soporte, demasiado tiempo lejos de ti - Ugh, ahora ni siquiera sé que tengo en el estomago, definitivamente no son parásitos pero se siente como si estuvieran taladrándomelo - no soporte la forma en la que me veías ni la forma en que todos hablaban de mí, me daba vergüenza incluso mirarte. -

- Mi vida era más fácil cuando te odiaba. -

- ¿Te arrepientes de que te lo haya dicho? -

- No, es solo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así. -

- ¿Mareada? -

- No Frankentonto, hacía tiempo que no sentía esta sensación en el estomago, un embudo de emociones, Ugh, odio las emociones. -

- Me encanta que odies las emociones - ante este comentario libere una risita que nunca me había oído en mi vida, algo parecida a la risa de goofy, dios, ¡me estoy convirtiendo en una tonta! - Hasta esa risa me encanta. -

- Ehm si, no sé de donde salió, que tal si vamos adentro, ya se está haciendo algo tarde. -

- Si, tienes razón, perdí la noción del tiempo. -

- Igual yo, Quinn debe estar preocupada, últimamente tiene un instinto maternal agudo y me da miedo hacerla enojar. -

- Extraño hablar con Quinn... bueno entonces nos vemos luego - nos levantamos y caminamos hasta la entrada - Adiós. -

- Adiosito - ¿adiosito? ¿En serio? soy tan sosa en estas situaciones, Finn solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw - Finn espera! - grité y comencé a correr hasta donde estaba él.

- ¿Qué pasa? - contesto Finn corriendo un poco hacia mí.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana verdad? -

- Por supuesto, yo te aviso donde. -

- Ok, hablamos mañana entonces. -

- Perfecto -

- Adiós. -

- Adiosito. -

Sonreí y comenzó a caminar hacia Gryffindor, quien iba a pensar que este día iba a terminar así, no es que me este quejando, me encanto como termino pero creo que aun hay asuntos sin resolver y cosas en que trabajar como por ejemplo mi falta de dominio de sentimientos en las últimas horas.

- Quinn ya llegue, como...- en la habitación no había nadie - ¿Quinn? ¡Quinn! - baje las escalera que conducen a la sala común a ver si estaba ahí pero no, tampoco estaba.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Quinn? - le pregunte a un grupo de personas que hablaban cerca de la chimenea.

- Si, estaba con Rachel hace unas horas y aun no ha llegado - respondió una de las chicas.

- Mmm ok gracias - saque rápido el teléfono y le mande un mensaje.

- "Lamento interrumpir los momentos íntimos entre ustedes dos pero como ya sabrás esta no es hora para estar merodeando por los pasillos" -

- "Tus "momentos íntimos" son tomar té con Hagrid, ya voy en camino" -

- "Claro, ahora si disimulen, corre, no me gusta que andes a esta hora sola en los pasillos" -

- "De hecho Santana, creo que la encontré" -


	7. Confesiones y Acusaciones

Apenas Quinn me envió el mensaje salí corriendo a donde ella estaba (luego de preguntarle donde por supuesto) estaba cerca de la torre de astronomía...lo que me hace preguntarme ¿como es posible que si estaba donde Hagrid haya llegado a la torre de astronomía? ni siquiera esta cerca, como sea, ahora estoy corriendo a máxima velocidad por todo el castillo, casi me mato pasando una escalera, y aun me falta camino por recorrer hasta llegar hasta donde esta Quinn, al menos ya voy por uno de los últimos pasillos para llegar a las escaleras (mas escaleras) de la torre, solo espero que tanto Tina como Quinn estén bien y que el señor Filch no me haya visto correr porque si no va a hacer lo que hace mejor, es decir chismear y eso involucra castigo. Comencé a subir las últimas escaleras silenciosamente y cuando llegue a el pequeño despacho que hay abajo del final de la torre trate de mirar por medio de las grietas del techo si había alguien arriba pero no logre ver nada así que decidí subir.

- ¿Quinn? - susurre mientras miraba a todos lados.

- Por aquí - contestó Quinn. Camine hasta donde pensé que había escuchado la voz, estaba todo oscuro, lo único que iluminaba era la luna.

- Lumos - apunte mi varita hasta detrás de una columna y encontré lo que estaba buscando.

- No tienes que apuntármela en la cara - dijo Quinn tapándose la luz con las manos.

- ¿Donde esta? - pregunte aun susurrando.

- Esta allá - respondió Quinn señalando una esquina.

- ¿Por que no la has ayudado? – pregunte al mismo tiempo que corría hacia tina que estaba tirada en el piso y al parecer inconsciente.

- No supe que hacer, pensé que seria mejor esperarte, tu eres la que sabe que hacer en estas situaciones - contesto Quinn acercándose también.

- Pues no podemos dejarla aquí, pero también tenemos que pensar en que seguramente nos van a preguntar como la encontramos y seguro eso nos llevara a mentir y no quiero hacerlo porque como ya sabes estoy en contra de los problemas - respondí tomándole el pulso a Tina entre otras cosas.

- ¿Entonces? - dijo Quinn bastante preocupada.

- La cargamos hasta la dirección y la dejamos en frente para que la encuentren rápido, considero que es un buen plan porque esta relativamente cerca de aquí, no hay cuadros que puedan ver lo que estamos haciendo y nadie se da cuenta que nosotras la encontramos. -

- Ok, eso suena bien, tu agárrale las piernas y yo le agarro los brazos. -

- Esta bien, a las tres la alzamos - como teníamos planeado, yo agarre las piernas y quinn los brazos - 1, 2, 3! - cuando logramos levantarla por completo procedimos a caminar hacia la dirección - Cuidado con la cabeza, cada escalón que pasamos suena de los golpes que se esta dando. -

- Perdón pero no tengo tres brazos, además esta súper pesada. -

- Ya se, ¿que le dieron a Chang Chang de comer? -

- No se pero se me esta resbalando, paremos un momento. -

- No, si paramos ahora vamos a perder el impulso. -

- Si no paramos ahora voy a perder los brazos...y ella también. -

- Esta bien - me detuve y le solté las piernas, para que Quinn "descansara".

- ¡Santana! le vas a dejar un morado - susurró Quinn soltando delicadamente los brazos de Tina - la tratas como si fuera una muñeca. -

- Pero si esta inconsciente, eso significa que no siente. -

- No, eso significa que no esta consiente de todo lo que esta pasando. -

- Como sea, ¿ya estas lista? -

- Si, ya podemos seguir - repetimos el procedimiento que habíamos hecho antes y continuamos el camino hasta la dirección.

- ¿Salimos corriendo o caminamos como si nada hubiera pasado? Pregunto Quinn unos metros antes de llegar.

- Trotamos al principio y al final caminamos. -

- Pareces profesional en esto. -

- Si bueno, antes he arrastrado muchos cuerpos hasta la dirección. -

- ¿Que hacemos, la dejamos acostada, sentada o como? -

- ¿Acaso importa? -

- Solo estoy pensando en que seguramente alguien va a venir caminando tranquilamente y se va a topar con una persona tirada en el suelo como muerta, solo trato de disminuir el shock. -

- ¿Y sinceramente piensas que ver a alguien sentado al lado de la dirección inconsciente va a disminuir el shock? Tres infartos y eso es poco. -

- Pues entonces déjala acostada al lado de las escaleritas. -

- Ahí me parece bien - la primera en soltarla fui yo seguidamente de Quinn quien la acomodo para que se viera menos "tenebrosa".

- ¿Corremos o caminamos como si nada hubiera pasado? –

- Caminemos prevenidamente. –

- Parece un plan. -

- Listo, vámonos, son las 11, a las 12 cierran la puerta de la sala común y no quiero hacer lo que tuve que hacer la otra vez. -

- ¿Que hiciste la otra vez? -

- Nada, de cualquier modo yo soy la que debo hacer las preguntas ¿Que hacías en la torre de astrología? pensé que me habías dicho que estabas donde Hagrid y que ya estabas en camino, no se si es que me estoy volviendo algo loca pero el camino de la torre de astronomía no conduce a nada mas que la torrea de astronomía. -

- No, yo no estaba en la torre, estaba varias escaleras mas abajo pero cuando iba pasando por uno de los pasillos escuche voces y cajas, eventualmente decidí ir a ver que estaba pasando guiada por mi curiosidad pero cuando llegue allá arriba los sonidos se detuvieron y solo estaba Tina en el mismo lugar en el que la viste. -

- Tu historia suena creíble, sin embargo aun tengo una pequeña duda, como... - Paré de hablar luego de escuchar una serie de sonidos viniendo desde la dirección.

- ¿Que hacemos? -

- Olvida el plan anterior...¡corre! -

* * *

><p>- ¿Han escuchado los rumores? - pregunto Blaine sentándose a mi lado en el comedor.<p>

- ¿Cuales rumores? - Dijo Kurt bastante interesado.

- Los que dicen que encontraron a Tina anoche tirada en el piso de la dirección - contesto Blaine bajando la voz.

- No, no los había oído - respondió Quinn compartiendo una mirada conmigo y asintiendo.

- Bueno pues parece que es cierto pero nadie sabe como llego ahí - contesto Blaine.

- Es realmente un misterio - dije fijando la vista en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- Aunque lo bueno es que la encontraron, no me puedo imaginar todo lo que sufrió estando lejos de esta comida - dijo Kurt con cara de trauma.

- No mas conversaciones de comida por favor - contesto Mercedes acercándose.

- ¿Como? - pregunto Kurt escandalizado.

- Siempre me siento al lado de ustedes, ¿creen que nunca escucho de lo que hablan? - respondió Mercedes.

- ¿Todo? - pregunto Blaine compartiendo miradas con Quinn y Kurt.

- Si, todo, y por cierto, para ese problema que tienes en tu parte intima de blanquito lo mejor es consultar a la profesora de Herbologia, algo debe tener para curar esa comezón - contesto Mercedes dirigiéndose a Blaine y volviéndose a voltear para seguir hablando con sus amigos.

- Ya no podemos sentar aquí mas nunca, ella sabe hasta nuestros mas oscuros secretos, seguro sabe lo de el tío de Blaine - dijo Kurt ganándose un golpe de parte de Blaine.

- Si eso también - contesto Mercedes volteándose rápidamente.

- Dejando atrás este momento extraño, ¿Que van a hacer para navidad? - pregunte volviendo a concentrarme en las personas que estaban en mi mesa.

- Como siempre mi mamá quiere hacer un banquete con toda mi familia, así que probablemente me vaya - respondió Kurt.

- Yo también, mi familia toda viene a mi casa y si no me ven ahí se van a preguntar donde estoy, recuerden que ellos piensan que estoy en un instituto escoses para señoritas - contesto Quinn.

- Yo no recuerdo muy bien, hace unos días mi mama me envió una carta pero no recuerdo lo que decía - dijo Blaine intentando recordar.

- La carta decía que a tu hermano lo contrataron para ir a Polonia a entrenar criaturas mágicas y que van a pasar la navidad allá - respondió Mercedes volteándose nuevamente.

- Exactamente eso decía - contesto Blaine.

- Oh por Dios - dijo Kurt con cara de indignación.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer tu Santana? - pregunto Quinn también horrorizada por Mercedes.

- Ayer llame a mi mamá - contesté.

- Sinceramente no se como te rinden las horas del servicio de celular, si son solo 6 horas al año - dijo Quinn.

- Se llama buena distribución del tiempo, además es lo único que funciona aquí, gracias a varias protestas de los estudiantes. -

- Aun así no lo entiendo - contesto Quinn negando con la cabeza.

- Como iba diciendo, llame a mi mamá para preguntarle si me iba a buscar y me dijo que iban a ir a Italia - dije algo indiferente.

- Pero eso es genial, tal vez tu mamá se este dando cuenta de que tus problemas son causados por la falta de amor y esta tratando de remediarlo - respondió Blaine sonriendo.

- Sin mi, se va a Italia sin mi - contesté mirando a un punto indefinido de la mesa.

- Oh - respondió kurt algo incomodo.

- Si, se va con mi papa y mi hermana...como es usual - contesté guardando algunos libros que había sacado del bolso anteriormente.

- ¿Ósea que te quedas aquí? - pregunto Quinn haciendo lo mismo.

- Si...sola y aburrida - respondí.

- En serio odio a tu familia - dijo Kurt poniéndose su capa.

- ¡Kurt! - gritó Quinn.

- ¡Pero es la verdad! Hasta el tío de Blaine es mas cariñoso que toda su familia junta y eso que es un ogro ¡ogro! - respondió Kurt, probablemente tiene razón, el tío de Blaine hasta le compra regalo de navidad.

- Si sirve de algo, yo también me quedo - dijo Mercedes parándose.

- Ok, gracias pero igual será una navidad bastante aburrida - conteste parándome también. Quinn iba a decir algo pero el sonido de una campana la interrumpió.

- Hora de ir a clase, tengo ruinas antiguas y no quiero llegar tarde - dijo Kurt parándose y caminando hacia los pasillos.

- Yo también me voy, tengo examen de herbologia - dijo Blaine haciendo lo mismo.

- Vamos, nosotras tenemos historia de la magia - dijo Quinn parándose.

- Yupi - conteste sarcásticamente mientras que comenzaba a caminar.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte? - pregunto Quinn caminando un poco mas rápido, ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde.

- ¿Por que? - respondí igualando su ritmo.

- Porque me siento mal por dejarte sola - respondió Quinn mirando su reloj y empezando a correr.

- De hecho...tengo que entregar un reporte de defensa y no tengo ni idea de como hacer la conclusión - contesté corriendo también.

- Esta bien, yo te la hago, pero solo la conclusión y eso porque en serio me siento mal así que no te acostumbres - respondió Quinn.

- Esta bien - dije mientras entrabamos silenciosamente al salón, gracias a Dios la profesora estaba volteada y no nos vio.

* * *

><p>Bueno, al menos he logrado sacarle provecho a la navidad, Quinn me ha hecho la conclusión y la convencí de hacerme la introducción también y todo lo ha hecho en una tarde en la biblioteca, seguro me saco una E y eso siempre es bueno y necesario.<p>

- Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido a hacerte la mitad del trabajo - decía Quinn sentándose exhausta en uno de los muebles de la sala común.

- Pero si solo me hiciste la introducción y conclusión - conteste acercándome a la chimenea, el invierno este año esta bien frio…lo obvio.

- Uh uh, te hice la portada, índice, introducción, bibliografías, conclusión y anexos - respondió Quinn.

- Pero yo tuve que hacer la peor parte que fue todo el reporte - aunque esa es la única parte que me sale bien.

- Seria el colmo...cambiando de tema...Santana, ¿aun soy tu mejor amiga verdad? - pregunto ella parándose y sentándose a mi lado en el suelo.

- ¿Que dices? Suena muy dramático ¿Por que preguntas eso? - probablemente porque la he estado ignorando todo este mes o porque ya no le cuento nada, pero vale la pena preguntar.

- Es que últimamente estas como distante. -

- No seas absurda, claro que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga. -

- ¿Entonces puedo preguntar algo? -

- Si puedes, pero no estoy segura de que me guste la pregunta - al parecer llego la hora de las confesiones, yupi.

- El día en el que prácticamente provocaste que me expulsaran de clase mencionaste que tu buen humor tal vez se debia a que estabas consumiendo ciertas pastillas - dijo Quinn lentamente.

- ¿Como sabes que son? - pregunto algo enojada pero luego recuerdo...Quinn es hija de padres muggles y estas pastillas las receta un doctor - Olvídalo, había olvidado que sabes todo de eso, sin embargo, deberías saber también todos sus usos. -

- Se cual es el principal uso, no se cual es el que tu le das. -

- Las empecé a tomar antes de venir a Hogwarts pero suspendí su uso porque comenzó a notar cambios en mi estado de animo pero tuve que continuarlas hace unas semanas y... -

- Aun así, no me explicas porque utilizas pastillas para no quedar embarazada. -

- ¡Déjame terminar! Y la razón por la que las utilizo es porque tengo quistes en los ovarios. -

- ¿Tienes que? -

- Quistes, son como unas pequeñas masas que se forman en tu interior y provocan irregularidades en las funciones del cuerpo. -

- Ah, ¿pero como sabes que las tienes? -

- Siempre sentí un dolor ahí pero siempre fue leve, hasta que un día el dolor fue super fuerte, le dije a mis padres pero ellos estaban ocupados preparando una fiesta para varios aurores que venían del ministerio a celebrar que a mi padre lo habían promovido así que un día en Londres me fui a una tienda de revistas y encontré una que hablaba de algo así como gine...gine... -

- Ginecologia. -

- Eso, me dio por leerla por alguna razón que aun no puedo encontrar y había un articulo de eso, describía perfectamente los síntomas y decía que se debería consultar a un doctor así que investigue y encontré a un doctor en el centro de Londres, lo visite y me confirmo lo que yo ya pensaba, me pregunto varias veces donde estaban mis padres pero yo le seguía diciendo que estaban de viaje y que me habían encargado a venir, al final me dijo que me trataría solo con pastillas anticonceptivas porque no eran muy graves, y que con el paso del tiempo iba a mejorar. -

- Oh, ¿todo eso lo hiciste sola? - pregunta Quinn algo sorprendida.

- ¿No es así como siempre he hecho todo? aunque ir sola a las consultas como le llaman no fue tan malo como conseguir el dinero para pagarlo todo. -

- Es cierto, ellos no utilizan galeones ¿como lo conseguiste? -

- ¿Sabes lo que es un McDonald? -

- Si, comida rápida -

- Bueno, trabaje ahí por un mes, tenia que soportar la ignorancia de los muggles pero al menos pagaban bien. -

- ¿Por que nunca supe de eso? pude haber convencido a mis papás de que te prestaran dinero o algo así. -

- ¡No! eso hubiera sido peor, no te conté porque...no se porque no te conté, lo olvide supongo. -

- Uno no olvida episodios traumáticos de la vida. -

- No son traumáticos, así es mi vida, la negligencia de los seres que me crearon ha traído sus consecuencias, algo en mi cabeza esta roto Quinn. -

- ¿Pero por que dices eso? - algún tipo de expresión se estaba formando en su rostro, ¿preocupación? no...Lastima, lo que mas odio en mi vida, que alguien me tenga lastima.

- Sabes que odio que me mires así, te lo he repetido desde que nos conocimos. -

- Lo siento, pero es que me siento realmente mal. -

- No soy un caso de caridad, no tienes porque sentir pena. -

- Tienes razón, pero por favor no levantes tus muros justo ahora, solo quiero saber porque te sientes así para poder ayudarte. -

- Por que no me importa nada, no me interesan las demás personas, a Sam lo trato como un juguete, a Mike y a Brittany como mis bufones, a Kurt y Blaine...ni siquiera se como me siento respecto a Kurt y Blaine. -

- No es cierto, se que te importan, y que yo también te importo. -

- ¡Quinn escúchate! ¿No te das cuenta de que hace unas horas me estabas haciendo un trabajo? yo se que tu también tenias que hacerlo, se que tienes examen mañana, ¿pero me importo? ¡No! -

- Santana, lo hice porque quería hacerlo, además sigo sin creer que no te importe. -

- Ok, hagamos una prueba, cuéntame algo de ti, tu pasado, algo que te haga feliz ¡anda! cuenta. -

- Ok...una vez cuando tenia 5 años mis padres compraron un gran canasto de bayas, de todos los colorea y sabores, así que... -

- ¡Ves! no me interesa, de esa historia solo escuche algo de unos colores, y me hace sentir mal porque estoy segura de que es algo importante de tu infancia sin embargo apenas empezaste a hablar perdí el deseo de vivir, estoy segura de que Sam cree que soy muy buena escuchando porque cuando el me cuenta cosas suyas me quedo callada "escuchando" cuando en realidad estoy pensando en la primera estupidez que me llega a la mente, cuando estamos los cuatro en el comedor apenas maquino algunas de las conversaciones y eso porque yo participo en ellas, y estoy segura de que todo es culpa de mis padres, cada vez que yo les hablo me ignoran, no hablan nada que me interese, ya me canse de escuchar lo mismo de siempre, "debemos ir al banquete de los Romney, todos las personas importantes estarán" o a mi hermana decir "papa, mama, se me exploto el globo, cómprenme tres millones mas" me harta, ¡me harta! - Quinn solo me miraba atónita, puedo asegurar que nunca me había descontrolado de esta forma, espere a que hablara por unos segundos pero al no recibir respuesta continúe hablando - es solo que...no quiero crecer tan rápido, siento como si ya me tuviera que valer de mi misma para vivir. El simple detalle de llevarme al medico, algo tan sencillo, entiendo que ellos no sepan de eso porque toda la vida han vivido en su mundo mágico pero mientras estaba en una de las consultas vi a una niña como de 14 años que se veía algo asustada, no tengo ni idea de que tenia pero a la oficina del doctor entro su madre, su padre y sus dos hermanos porque la niña estaba muy asustada pero cuando salió se le veía feliz, no paraba de sonreír y uno de sus hermanos la llevaba abrazada, escuche que la llevaron a comer helados, lo que sea que sea un helado sonaba bastante rico y no pude evitar pensar en que mi familia nunca me ha llevado a comer algo, ni siquiera huevo de dragón en el callejón diagon, por un momento quise ser la niña, sentirme amada por una madre o un padre pero no, nunca sabré lo que es el amor maternal y lo odio - volví a mirar a Quinn quien se veía un poco asustada, pero para ser sincera, yo también estoy un poco asustada de mi misma. De un momento a otro comienzo a sentir las mejillas mojadas así que me paso la mano por la cara y cuando la miro esta también mojada, supongo que ahora me he puesto a llorar, muy bien Santana, sigue vulnerable, ahora eres solo otra chica sosa y sentimental, me seco las lagrimas con la manga de mi sweater y espero un momento antes de seguir hablando - soy un desastre. -

- No lo eres, es comprensible que te sientas así, tus padres si son… la mierda pero no tiene porque afectarte, si de algo estoy segura es de que hay suficientes personas en tu vida que te quieren, no estas sola, no tienes que crecer, no tienes que seguir siendo ignorada, yo no te ignoro, brittany y mike no te ignoran, blaine y kurt menos. -

- Nunca te había escuchado decir una grosería. -

- ¿Que? -

- Que nunca te había escuchado decir una grosería. -

- Me deje llevar por el momento, me enoje con tus papás y eso fue lo que salió, pero olvidando mi indiscreción...tengo una idea, esta navidad no la vas a pasar sola. -

- ¿No? -

- No, la vas a pasar conmigo en mi casa. -

- Quinn realmente no creo que sea necesario, me da pena con tu familia. -

- Insisto, no voy a permitir que te pases una época tan importante como la navidad encerrada en este castillo. -

- Pero primero le preguntas a ellos y después si haces planes, asegúrate de que estén totalmente de acuerdo, no quiero invadir la casa y tampoco quiero incomodar a alguien, aparte ellos ni me conocen. -

- Santana, es obvio que les he contado de ti. -

- Gracias supongo…por ser mi mejor amiga. -

- No hay porque, además creo que ya pasamos la etapa de mejores amigas hace tiempo, tu y yo somos hermanas de diferente madre. -

- ¿Vamos a dormir? tantos sentimientos me dejan exhausta. -

- Vamos, mañana será un nuevo día. -

- A veces quisiera ser como Sebastian. -

- ¿Tu gato? -

- Si, lo único que haría seria dormir y comer. -

- La vida seria muy aburrida. -

- La vida seria más fácil. -

- Ya el cansancio esta afectándote el juicio, vamos a dormir. -

Subimos y nos acomodamos rápidamente en nuestras camas, tal vez sea hora de volver a suspender las pastillas, ¿o será que estas han sido verdaderas emociones generadas por mi cerebro sin ayuda de ningún químico? como sea, no me gusta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y como estas? - pregunta Finn sentándose en una de las escaleras de la torre de astronomía.<p>

- Bien...¿tu como estas? - contesté sentándome en la misma escalera pero a unos metros al lado.

- Bien, enfrentando las consecuencias de gritarle a una profesora. -

- Es algo difícil escapar sin un castigo, ¿Que te hicieron hacer? -

- Tuve que estar toda la tarde ayudando al señor Filch en todo lo que él quisiera. -

- Saliste con suerte, una vez me mandaron a ayudar a las enfermeras porque esa semana hubieron muchas intoxicaciones y lo único que llegaban eran niños vomitando caracoles. -

- Si, yo fui uno de esos niños. -

- ¡Ey es cierto! Eso fue lo único que disfrute ese día. -

- Perdón porque no pudimos vernos ayer, de verdad quería. -

- No, esta bien, estuve ocupada con las clases todo el día. -

- Bueno pero de verdad me alegra que seamos amigos de nuevo. -

- Estamos en proceso a ser amigos, aun no somos amigos. -

- ¿Por que? -

- Porque aun tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y aunque nada de lo que hiciste haya sido tu culpa, todavía siento algo de rencor y odio. -

- Ok, me parece justo, pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos abrazarnos ¿verdad? -

- ¿Abrazarnos? - estoy enloqueciendo en este momento, no quiero abrazarlo, eso haría todo mas complicado...no, no lo voy a abrazar - Si, supongo que si podemos abrazarnos - ¿que? ese no era el plan. Finn se para y abre sus brazos esperando a que yo me pare y haga lo mismo así que inconscientemente mi cuerpo obedece e imita cada movimiento causando que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentre abrazándolo y no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que dijo Brittany el otro día sobre sentir mareo, porque en este momento me estoy empezando a marear, este momento hubiera sido glorioso en otras circunstancias pero ahora debo ser fuerte e ignorar todo lo que estoy sintiendo y dejar de abrazarlo ahora...ahora...ahora, ok ya.

- Lo extrañaba - dijo Finn caminando hacia el borde de la torre y apoyándose en la baranda - me encanta el invierno. -

- Si, a mi también - contesté caminando hacia el mismo lugar en el que el estaba. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que comenzamos a escuchar unas voces, nos miramos tratando de agudizar el oído e identificar las voces.

- Oh no - dije en el instante en el que identifique las voces.

- ¿Quienes son? - pregunto Finn susurrando.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, este es el plan, voy a esconderme y tu las entretienes de modo de que yo pueda huir ¿entendido? Respondí alejándome y ocultándome detrás de unas cajas.

- ¿Las? ¡Santana! ¿Por que te escondes? Santaaaa...¡Quinn! ¡Rachel! que sorpresa verlas por aquí. -

- Finn, hola, no sabia que estabas aquí - dijo Quinn caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba Finn.

- Si, es que vine a pasar el tiempo, quería estar en un lugar tranquilo - contesto Finn algo incomodo.

- Si, justo a eso veníamos nosotras, a...pasar el tiempo - dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn con una ceja levantada.

- Ah bueno...han notado como se ve el bosque desde aquí? - Pregunto Finn arrimando a Quinn y Rachel al borde, posiblemente para darme tiempo de salir.

- Si, lo note la primera vez que subí aquí...hace 6 años - respondió Quinn mirando hacia el bosque.

- Pero seguro que no han notado que desde aquí se ve una ciudad - contesto Finn mirando hacia las cajas.

- De hecho yo nunca la había visto, ¿Quinn, que ciudad crees que sea? - dice Rachel entrecerrando los ojos y mirando hacia la supuesta ciudad que ahora que lo pienso yo tampoco había notado.

- No se Rachel, nunca he ido a esa zona, pero debe estar cerca de Hogsmade - respondió Quinn observando curiosamente a Finn, y yo sigo detrás de estas cajas, creo que debería ir saliendo, lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y hasta el momento lo estoy logrando, Quinn y Rachel siguen mirando a la nada, ya voy llegando a las escaleras, vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que nadie esta mirando y comienzo a bajar las escaleras hasta el deposito de abajo, cuando termino de bajarlas me quedo parada justo de en el centro, me miro en el espejo que esta apoyado en la pared y noto que estoy despeinada ¿estuve así todo el tiempo? que vergüenza, cuando levanto el brazo para peinarme, me pego con algo y...

- ¡BAM! -

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunta Quinn algo escandalizada.

- Nada, probablemente una caja que se cayo o algo así, nada de que preocuparse - respondió Finn.

- Si, probablemente - contesto Rachel algo incrédula.

Eso estuvo cerca, y auch, el golpe me dolió, reviso el piso en busca de que pudo haber causado el golpe y encuentro una planta, tal vez un helecho que probablemente se haya caído del techo y ahora esta el matero todo destrozado, el abono regado y la planta tirado en el piso, me maldigo a mi misma por medio de susurros inentendibles por no haberme dado cuenta de la existencia de la planta pero después pienso un poco y me consuelo con el hecho de que en esta oscuridad es algo comprensible no notar nada de lo que hay al rededor, incluso si esta sobre tu cabeza. Podría quedarme aquí parada de algún modo sintiéndome segura y tranquila el la oscuridad idea que encuentro algo bizarra del solo pensarla, sin embargo no creo que Quinn y Rachel se queden mucho tiempo allá arriba hablando con Finn de...la ciudad así que mejor me largo lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

><p>Al otro día todo parecía ir a la perfección hasta que en medio de la clase de aclumacia, la profesora Rivers mando a la oficina de la directora, por ningún motivo aparente porque cuando le pregunte por que me dijo: -"Solo quien verla" - Así que me dirigí a la oficina tranquilamente y la directora me recibió con una sonrisa, pero no estaba sola.<p>

- Buenas Tardes Santana, ¿como ha ido tu día? - dijo McGonagall parándose de su escritorio.

- Buenas tardes...bien creo - conteste algo dudosa.

- ¿El día ha ido bien? - hablo nuevamente la directora.

- El día... ha ido bien - respondí alzando una ceja.

- Realmente me alegra - contestó ella...todo esto esta raro...

- Oh lo siento, se estará preguntando por que la mande a llamar - continuo McGonagall - Es solo que queremos hablar con usted sobre los últimos sucesos que han ocurrido...de los cuales estoy segura usted esta totalmente enterada. -

- Refrésqueme la memoria - contesté acercándome mas al escritorio.

- Creo que eso no es necesario, sin embargo le voy a dar una pequeña pista, tiene que ver con la persona sentada a su derecha - dijo la directora señalando con la mano hacia mi derecha guiando mi mirada hacia una persona sentada cerca de la pared mirándonos con un gesto de confusión.

- Lo siento, no la había visto ahí - respondí aun sin dejar de mirar a Tina, pero por supuesto que la había visto, apenas entre sentí su mirada señalándome, incluso pude sentir algo de temor, temor hacia mi.

- Bueno pues ahora que la ha notado podemos pasar ha discutir las razones que la han traído aquí - En ese momento sentí otras tres miradas en mi espalda así que voltee y me encontré con las amistosas caras de Hagrid, Harry Potter (por supuesto) y ¿Quinn? -

- ¿Que hacen ellos aquí? - le pregunte a la directora algo enojada, no se porque pero siento como si todos actuaran a mis espaldas, como si todos supieran algo que yo no.

- Ellos también están involucrados en este asunto - yo asentí y me senté en una de las sillas en la oficina, algo me dice que este "asunto" como ella le llama va a tomar eternidades "discutirlo" inicialmente me iba a sentar en una silla junto a Tina pero el terror en sus ojos me hizo reconsiderar la idea así que termine sentándome en una al otro lado de la oficina, tal vez desde la distancia pueda ignorar la mayoría de los comentarios.

- Bueno pues dejen el misterio, por favor díganme de que se trata y así salimos de esto de una vez - conteste cruzando los brazos.

- Aprecio la honestidad aunque estoy de acuerdo, gracias al Sr Potter... - dijo la directora sonriendo en dirección a Harry (y aquí es donde se confirman mis sospechas: McGonagall idolatra a Potter) - ...Logramos averiguar el porque de los dementores vagando en el bosque. -

- ¿Y, cual es la razón? - pregunte mirando a Quinn quien previamente se había movido hasta el escritorio de la directora.

- Resulta que por el bosque estaba vagando alguien que no debía, los dementores lo siguieron y cuando lo estaban buscando se toparon con usted y el Sr Evans, se confundieron y a eso se debió el ataque - Respondió la directora como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

- Ok no, primero: ¿como entraron dementores a Hogwarts si se supone que se les he prohibido? ¿No hay algún tipo de campo de fuerza que los retiene? segundo: ¿Por que rayos un criminal vagaba en el bosque? ¿Y como se yo que todos no estamos en peligro? tercero: ¿Que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? cuarto: ¿Como es que si hay alguien escapado no ha salido nada en el profeta? Y quinto: comienzo a pensar que este lugar es mas peligroso que el callejon diagon de noche - conteste alzando mi tono de voz constantemente, son demasiadas cosas incoherentes en esa historia y si creen que me la voy a creer pues están muy equivocados.

- Bueno realmente... - Dijo la directora antes de ser interrumpida por Harry.

- Directora si me disculpa, yo creo que debemos pasar a la razón por la cual Santana esta aquí. -

- ¿Pero y mis preguntas? -

- Serán respondidas luego - contesto Harry - Ahora quiero hablar de Tina y de Hagrid y de Quinn. -

- Siéntase libre de hablar. -

- Veras, Tina apareció hace 2 noches en frente de la oficina totalmente inconsciente y según ella solo recuerda unas pocas cosas - todos permanecimos en silencio, Quinn y Hagrid evadiendo contacto visual con alguna persona presente, la directora algo preocupada, Tina seguía mirándome con miedo y yo tratando de descifrar porque todos están reaccionando de esta forma - El problema contigo es que, tu apareces en todos sus recuerdos, explícale Tina. -

- Recuerdo haberme despertado en algo así como una cabaña bastante desorientada y lo único que escuchaba era alguien llamándome, la voz se fue haciendo mas débil hasta que se desvaneció y una sombra apareció justo en frente mío, eras tu Santana, me pasaste un vaso con agua y luego conjuraste algún tipo de hechizo que me hizo volver a dormir - dijo Tina con la voz algo débil.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser cierto! yo nunca te hice eso ¡Lo juro! - contesté, sinceramente esto cada vez se pone mas loco.

- Eso no es todo, déjala terminar de hablar - dijo Harry seriamente - sigue contando Tina. -

- Bueno...luego recuerdo que cuando me desperté completamente estabas tu y varios hombres sentados en una mesa en la misma cabaña, se reían de cualquier cosa y tomaban cerveza, luego cuando viste que yo estaba despierta te me acercaste y me hiciste esto - Tina se levanto la manga de la camisa revelando una cicatriz en la parte de arriba del antebrazo.

- ¿Con que te lo hizo exactamente? - pregunte acercándome a ver la herida.

- Con eso - respondió Tina señalando mi mano, específicamente mi anillo.

- ¿Con el anillo? No puede ser, es imposible, yo no pude haber hecho eso - conteste alejándome, ahora yo también tengo miedo.

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando me estaban dejando tu y Quinn en frente de la dirección, me desperté cuando me estaban bajando de la torre de astronomía pero me di un golpe en la cabeza y no recuerdo mas hasta que me desperté en la enfermería - dijo Tina mirando al piso como si en su mente estuvieran apareciendo varias imágenes o recordando algo.

- Ok, eso si sucedió pero tiene una explicación lógica ¿verdad Quinn? - conteste mirando a Quinn quien estoy segura de que estaba en estado de pánico.

- Si, ya les explique Santana, pero aun no hay explicación para todo lo demás - respondió Quinn mirándose las manos.

- Ya les dije que lo otro no ocurrió, ¿como pude yo haber hecho eso si estuve todos los días aqui? Nunca falté a clases, Nunca - me siento como en un caso de asesinato en el que se me acusa.

- Tenemos pruebas, Tina accedió a darnos el recuerdo, todos lo vimos, y estas tu - contesto Harry sentándose en la pequeña escalerita de la oficina.

- Algo debe estar mal. -

- Hagrid afirma que le preguntaste de Tina repetidas veces y que hablo con un centauro que dijo que te vio vagando por el bosque gritando el nombre de Tina - dijo Potter mirando a Hagrid.

- Es verdad, además siempre te veo entrando al bosque, desde el año pasado - contesto Hagrid alzando los hombros.

- Si pero fui al bosque porque quería ir a buscar a Tina y ayudarla. -

- Aparte tenemos el hecho de que fuiste la primera en saber que se habían llevado a Tina, "lo viste" - dijo McGonagall.

- Pensé que ya habíamos discutido esto. -

- Es solo que es muy sospechoso - respondió Quinn, la única persona que pensé que me apoyaría.

- Esta bien, ¿que quieren que haga? ¿Quieren que tome el contenido de un pequeño ...frasco de pócima de la verdad? porque si es necesario estoy dispuesta a hacerlo para que me crean, incluso pueden entrar a mi mente, no me importa tampoco, pero no voy a dejar que me acusen de cosas que obviamente no he hecho, no se, denme una solución. -

- Pero mientras investigamos me temo que no puedes salir del castillo, siempre estarás acompañada de un auror, si vas a salir debe ser notificado a la directora y aprobado por la misma, un incumplimiento mas de las reglas y lamentablemente Hogwarts no podrá recibirte mas - contesto Harry, justo cuando le estaba agarrando algo de aprecio él llega y me habla como un miembro de las cortes del ministerio, me inculpa de cosas que no son y no me cree nada de lo que le digo, que se olvide de actuar simpático conmigo.

- Esta bien pero háganlo lo mas rápido posible, no voy a ser tratada como criminal por todo el año, si esto es culpa de alguien es de ustedes, si una estudiante puede hacer actividades criminales, incluso llevarse a otra estudiante en contra de su voluntad a una "cabaña" y cortarla con un anillo significa que aquí nadie tiene ni carácter ni preocupación por lo que hacen, es mas...¿sabían que un día hasta entre aquí sin permiso de nadie y le robe varios dulces? ¿no sabían verdad? bueno pues les aviso que lo hice y no tuve ninguna dificultad...respecto a las idas al bosque, también son verdad, puedo ir y salir del bosque con total tranquilidad y les informo que no soy la única que ha ido al bosque cuando no debía - ..Dije mirando a Quinn al final.

- ¿Se da cuenta de los problemas que esta causando? - Pregunto la directora quitándose los lentes y masajeándose la sien derecha.

- Como sea, mándenme 2 aurores 3 si quieren, es mas enciérrenme, pero sepan que no me arrepiento de nada...e insisto, hay algo mal con Tina porque yo no hice nada de lo que ella dice - contesté, tengo ira, siento las orejas calientes, el corazón lo tengo acelerado, siento rencor por cada una de las personas que tengo en frente mío, hasta Quinn, se le ve en los ojos que no me cree, posiblemente cree que le estoy ocultando algo pero ella mas que nadie puede estar segura de que no salí de este castillo, yo duermo en el mismo cuarto que ella ¿Como siquiera lo puede dudar?

- Enviaremos a los dos aurores mañana a primera hora, si esta ocultando algo...lo descubriremos - respondió Harry seguido de la directora quien levanto de su asiento y salio de la oficina.

- ¿Puedo irme o tengo que esperar aquí para ser acusada de algo mas? - pregunté mirando a Harry.

- Puedes irte, Quinn te acompaña - respondió Harry asintiendo.

Me paré y camine sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a los pasillos, Quinn siguiéndome silenciosamente, en varias ocasiones trato de hablar pero supongo que sintió mi humor y decidió dejarme quieta. Hola soy Santana y soy una secuestradora, nadie me cree y me va a expulsar de Hogwarts, suspiré y seguí caminando con mi guardaespaldas personal Quinn. Adiós tranquilidad, Adiós felicidad, los días felices fueron buenos mientras duraron.


	8. New sensation

Esta mañana ha sido mas difícil levantarme, no se si es que no quiero enfrentarme a lo que el día me va a ofrecer, no se si es que no quiero ver a los aurores que vinieron a vigilarme, probablemente sea solo que no le quiero ver la cara ni a Quinn ni a Harry ni a la directora...ni siquiera se la quiero ver a Tina, el plan de hoy será evasión, ante todo pronóstico.

Camino hacia la sala común (luego de vestirme, bañarme y hacer cosas que me hicieran perder el tiempo) esperando encontrarla habitada, tal vez hasta esperando ver a Quinn quien no estaba cuando me levante, pero no hay ni un alma, reviso la hora para ver si es que ya es muy tarde pero a esta hora ni siquiera esta servida la comida en el comedor. Camino ignorando las razones de la soledad hasta que alguien llama mi nombre, me volteo y dos hombres se acercan a mi, uno se ve mayor, de unos 60 años, flaco, con el pelo blanco y largo hasta los hombros, el otro es todo lo contrario, joven, posiblemente de unos 25 años, cabello castaño claro bastante corto, se ve que se ha ejercitado.

- Buenos días Santana, mi nombre es Graham Adams y este es mi compañero Malt Heada - dijo el mas viejo de los dos.

- Mucho gusto Graham...¿como dijiste que él se llama? - conteste.

- Malt Heada - respondió el chico lentamente.

- ¿De donde vienes? - pregunte, ¿que puedo decir? el nombre no es común.

- Republica Checa - respondió "Malt" con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien, ¿ahora se supone que me acompañen a todas partes? - pregunte.

- Nuestro deber es vigilarla en caso de que actividades ilícitas sean cometidas y reportarlas a tanto a la directora como el ministerio - contesto Graham como si lo tuviera memorizado.

- Ook...bueno pues tengo que ir a comer, ustedes síganme por detrás, como si fueran mis guardaespaldas, hagamos esto mas divertido - ambos asienten y esperan a que yo prosiga y camine.

Voy caminando por los pasillos, libros en mano, bufanda en el cuello, capa puesta, haciendo contacto visual con cada una de las personas que pasan a mi lado, la forma en que me miran me dice que han reconocido el uniforme de los aurores y saben que no están aquí por casualidad, saben que me están cuidando...vigilando...saben que hice algo malo, y no me molesta para nada que lo sepan, la mirada de miedo de mis propios compañeros me divierten así que sonrió un poco y hago mi camino hacia el comedor.

- ¿Quienes son tus amigos Santana? - pregunta Kurt con una ceja levantada y mirando a las dos personas sentadas a unos escasos 2 metros lejos de mi.

- Ah, ellos son Mufasa y Malteada - respondo y continuo comiendo.

- Se llaman Graham y Malt, esos apodos son ofensivos - contesta Quinn, hago rodar mis ojos ante su comentario y trato de mantener el plan e ignorarla, aunque me piquen las ganas de preguntarle como sabe sus nombres - Los conocí esta mañana, nos mandaron a todos a salir antes de tiempo, no querían que te comunicaras con nadie antes de que los conocieras a ellos, pensaban que podrías escapar o algo así - volvió...a contestar Quinn mi pregunta muda, seguramente presiente que no le quiero hablar.

- ¿Y hay alguna razón por la que estén aquí? - pregunta Blaine terminando su plato de...sesos, por supuesto.

- ¿No se habían enterado? Yo fui la que secuestre a Tina, incluso la herí - respondí en un tono sarcástico.

- ¿Es en serio? - pregunto Kurt bastante serio.

- De eso me acusan - respondí sonriendo.

- ¿Pero porque? Eso no es verdad, tú eres capaz de quitarle un brazo a alguien en una pelea pero jamás harías esas cosas, además como la pudiste haber secuestrado, estuviste aquí todo el tiempo - contesto Blaine con confusión.

- Exacto, pero nada los convence, al parecer tienen "evidencia" de que fui yo...al menos alguien cree que soy inocente - digo mirando directamente a los ojos de Quinn por primera vez desde anoche.

- No es posible, debe haber algo que puedas hacer para probarles lo contrario - contesto Kurt mirando a los aurores.

- Por supuesto que hay, pero por alguna razón ellos quieren mantenerme vigilada en vez de probar mi inocencia. -

- Esto no puede estar así por siempre, algún día tendrán que resolverlo - dijo Mercedes parándose y yéndose pacíficamente.

- Espero que sea pronto, pero mientras tanto tal vez pueda hacer que algunas personas me tengan miedo, algo de provecho hay que sacarle a la situación - contesto a nadie en particular ya que mercedes había desaparecido, volteo a la mesa de los profesores y me encuentro con la mirada de la directora, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo, tal vez ella no crea que yo soy culpable, por la manera en que salio de la dirección puedo decir que estaba algo confundida...tratando de decidir a quien creerle, después de todo fue Harry el que decidió mi castigo no ella que seria lo mas coherente, miro hacia los aurores y ellos me miran a mi algo amenazantemente, me incomodo así que dejo de mirarlos.

- A mi también me dan miedo - dice Quinn parándose y desapareciendo.

* * *

><p>Debería idear una forma de demostrar por una vez y por todas que no soy culpable, algún hechizo, poción...algo, aunque de eso debería encargarse el colegio no yo, es como si ellos no quisieran ni demostrar mi inocencia ni probar mi culpabilidad, la cuestión de los aurores haciéndome ver ruda sigue siendo divertido pero ya me estoy cansando de la falta de privacidad, a veces me pregunto si ellos duermen, supongo que se deben turnar porque todas las noches se paran en la puerta del dormitorio, en las mañanas retiran a todos hasta que yo salgo de ultima, ellos me acompañan a comer, hace unos días incluso le dije a Malteada que podía comer conmigo, el acepto y resulto ser una buena persona, aunque cuando comenzó a ponerse mas cómodo y a decir chistes, mufasa lo regaño y volvió a su silla a 2 metros de mi espalda; me acompañan a cada clase que tengo y se quedan en la puerta cada uno en cada extremo, cuando tengo algo de tiempo libre y voy al parque ellos se quedan a mi lado escuchando cada una de mis conversaciones, ayer Sam llego a sentarse conmigo y no pudimos hablar de nada, fueron 20 minutos de mirar al piso, luego en la noche tengo que esperar a que ellos retiren a Quinn y a Johanna mi otra compañera de cuarto para cambiarme y acostarme, luego las dejan entrar y las tres nos ponemos a dormir hasta que al otro día se repite la rutina. En este momento por ejemplo en la clase de defensa, ambos están atrás en la puerta mirándome solo a mi ¿será que no tienen mas nada que hacer? por supuesto que no, lo que tienen que hacer lo están haciendo ahora. El profesor Potter esta entregando los reportes, por lo que puedo ver Finn saco Supera las expectativas, esta bien, el siempre se mantiene en la mitad, ni tan bueno ni tan malo, por otro lado Quinn saco Excelente como era de esperarse, Harry se para en frente mío y me mira, me deja el reporte encima de la mesa y no se porque presiento que la nota no será tan buena pero cuando miro el "excelente" escrito en marcador rojo por toda la hoja me sorprende, no se que piensen otras personas pero esto es exagerado, estúpido, sin sentido ¿con que fin rayo toda la hoja con excelentes? Ahora la escritura es ilegible, todo lleno en tinta roja, miro a Quinn quien parece estar igual de confundida.<p>

- Creo que quería dejarte claro que sacaste excelente - dijo Quinn, yo solo asentí ya que sigo con el plan evasión sin embargo puede que el plan sea violado.

- ¿Por que? - pregunto mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Que se yo - respondió Quinn sonriendo posiblemente porque le acabo de hablar, ahora tiene esa sonrisa triunfante de superación que me hace querer golpearla.

- Todo - ella seguía con su sonrisa - Eso no cambia nada, aun estoy molesta. -

- Para mí ya es un progreso. -

Para el final de la clase ya había puesto los muros de nuevo, todos comenzaron a salir ordenadamente, parece que la presencia de los aurores mantiene a todos disciplinados, Quinn sale del salón hablando con Finn...con Finn, creo que la charla sobre la...ciudad los ha unido, bien por ellos, no tienen ningún problema, en el instante en el que me paro para salir todos los libros se me caen, la pluma vuela al otro lado del salón, miro a Malteada y Mufasa pidiendo por ayuda pero ninguno de los dos se mueven de la puerta, que caballeros, comienzo a recoger los libros y a meterlos en el bolso hasta que veo unos zapatos en frente mío.

- Se te cayo esto - dice Sebastian acercándome la pluma.

- Entre otras cosas - conteste recibiéndola y guardándola.

- Últimamente se te están cayendo muchas cosas ¿segura que no tienes una condición medica? -

- ¿Que quieres Sebastian? - pregunte parándome.

- Me siento ofendido, me haces ver como si fuera una persona interesada. -

- Debo tener la idea equivocada. -

- ¿Que hiciste? ¿A quien mataste? -

- Si no te alejas pronto...a ti. -

- Tu no eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca, tal vez todo el colegio te tenga miedo pero yo no me creo esa historia. -

- ¿Viniste hasta aquí a decirme que no crees que sea...ruda? -

- Vine hasta aqui a decirte que si a alguien le deben tener miedo es a mi y tu me estas quitando eso. -

- ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite tu reputación? eso no suena tan...malo. -

- Voy a hacer todo para averiguar que es lo que tiene a estos dos detrás de ti y cuando lo haga voy a probar que sea lo que sea que creen que hayas hecho no es cierto y entonces ellos se irán y no quedara nada más que una niñita. -

- Te reto - ¡Maravilloso! si el quiere probar mi inocencia menos trabajo para mi.

- Veremos quien gana al final...pero no te preocupes, cuando yo gane puedes dejar a Sam y venir conmigo. -

- Por mucho que la oferta me tiente creo que voy a terminar rechazándola. -

Sebastian se acerca a mi a una distancia detestable donde puedo sentir hasta su respiración - Tu perdida...Nos vemos - se aleja y sale del salón.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? - pregunta Mufasa en un tono indiferente.

- Ya - respondo y salgo yo también del salón seguida de los aurores.

* * *

><p>- ¿Porque la rosa? -<p>

- ¿Tiene que haber un porque para todo? -

- Todo tiene su porque, al menos que estés loco...¿estas loco? -

- Por ti. -

- ...Supongo que no hay manera de que podamos olvidar ese comentario así que...¿Por que la rosa? -

- ¿Nunca has oído que las mujeres lindas merecen linda rosas? -

- Ahí esta la razón, soy linda. -

- En eso no te cuestiono. -

- Finn...¿Que estamos haciendo? -

- ¿Hacer de que? -

- Dijimos que íbamos a ser amigos pero los amigos no se dan rosas y coquetean. -

- ¿En que momento coqueteamos? -

- ¿En que momento_ no_ coqueteamos? -

- Uhm, ¿Aun quieres la rosa? porque aun quiero que la tengas. -

- ¿Y que se supone que diga cuando me pregunten por que tengo una rosa?. -

- Puedes decir que la recogiste por ahí. -

- Si...porque aquí hay tantas rosas para recoger ¿Como la conseguiste por cierto? -

- Magia. -

- Por supuesto ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Quinn otra vez? -

- ¿Celosa? -

- No...Solo me da curiosidad. -

- Bueno pues ella ha estado hablando conmigo. -

- Si gracias por lo obvio pero...¿desde cuando? -

- Desde que tú no le hablas. -

- Eso suena demasiado dramático. -

- ¿No es así? dejaste de hablarle. -

- ¡Tengo mis razones! -

- Tal vez no las tengas realmente ¿hablaste con ella luego de que todo paso? ¿Ella te dijo personalmente que no te creía? -

- No...pero era obvio...Es obvio que le cree a Tina. -

- No creo, Santana me sorprende viniendo de ti, generalmente tienes un instinto de lo que es verdadero y lo que es falso pero últimamente...no lo estas aplicando. -

- ¿De que estas hablando? sabes que cuando hablas así me confundes. -

- Habla con Quinn, eso es todo. -

- ¿Y si no que? -

- No creo que hablemos pronto. -

- ¿Me amenazas con retirarme la palabra? -

- Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego. -

- No eres capaz de dejarme de hablar ni una semana. -

- No me subestimes...aunque, trata de hacerlo rápido. -

- ¿No quieres dejar de hablarme? -

- No. -

- ¡Ves! de vuelta al coqueteo. -

- ¡No es coqueteo! -

- ¿No era que no me ibas hablar? -

- Por favor habla con ella pronto. -

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana desde que hable con Finn y aun no he hablado con Quinn, no puedo decir que no lo he disfrutado, me gusta toparme con el todo el tiempo y verle la cara que pone cuando se acuerda que no puede hablarme, pero Quinn parece haberse adaptado a la idea de la cero comunicación, no quiere decir que la estoy ignorando, a veces le respondo sus preguntas o comentario y la verdad es que creo que ella también esta de acuerda con el acuerdo al que hemos llegado, tampoco es que ella este haciendo mucho esfuerzo por hablar conmigo, Malteada se ha vuelto mas amable, hablamos cuando no esta mufasa presente porque sino lo regaña y le da un sermón...¡igual que mufasa! Y después me dicen que no se parece.<p>

Hoy hay partido de Quidditch finalmente, ya extrañaba la emoción de ver cuerpos cayendo como marionetas a la arena, aunque es Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw así que probablemente cada vez que alguien se golpee todos van a salir a pedirle perdón y ver si esta bien, el capitán de Ravenclaw es Sam, parece que estoy rodeada de Quidditch en mi vida y el de Gryffindor es George Becker, personalmente no lo conozco pero por lo que he visto es muy bueno jugando así que hoy apuesto por Gryffindor...lo siento Sam.

- ¿No me vas a desear suerte? - pregunta Sam llegándome por detrás y haciéndome cosquillas, lo que él no sabe es que no tengo cosquillas.

- Suerte, ¡que nadie te lance una Bludger en la cabeza! - respondí despeinándolo un poco.

- Oh no lo harán porque ganaremos - contesto Sam...peinándose.

- Ya lo veremos - comencé a caminar hacia las gradas pero Sam me detuvo y me beso - ¿Y eso porque fue? -

- Desde que tus amigos llegaron no hemos podido hacer nada - contesto Sam refiriéndose a los aurores.

- ¿Te contentarías si ellos te desasearan suerte también? -

- Tal vez. -

- Maltee...Malt, Graham, deséenle suerte a Sam. -

- Suerte Sam - dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Gracias - respondió Sam riéndose - Hablamos luego de partido, ¿si? -

- Si claro, donde estén los dos hombres vestidos de negro, ahí estaré yo - conteste con los pulgares arriba.

- Pronto se irán - respondió Sam, depende de cual sea la definición de Pronto de Sam - Me están llamando, Adiós linda - Me abrazo y se fue.

Voltee y vi a Finn mirándome pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando retiro la mirada y se fue.

- Vamos Santana, el juego ya va a comenzar y no me lo quiero perder, llevo mucho tiempo sin ver uno - dijo Malt sonriendo.

- Si vamos - conteste subiendo las escaleras a las gradas.

- ¿No puedes comportarte? no eres un estudiante - escuche murmurar a mufasa luego.

Una vez situada en las gradas me senté a esperar que el partido comenzara, mufasa a un lado, malteada al otro. Quinn aparece con Rachel y se sienta al lado de Malt.

- Hola Santana ¿como has estado? - pregunto Rachel sonriendo.

- Berry, bien ¿como has estado tu? - conteste sin mirarla.

- Maravilloso, gracias por preguntar, espero que tu casa gane hoy, he investigado bien a cada miembro de cada equipo y me parece que Gryffindor tiene mejores posibilidades sin embargo no estoy segura de cual es tu posición moral en este asunto, es decir, Sam es el capitán de Ravenclaw y como su pareja lo debes apoyar pero tambien tenemos que es tu casa la que juega asi que entiendo que estés confundida ¿estas confundida? si lo estas puedo asegurarte que Sam no se pondrá bravo si apoyas a tu casa aunque altamente recomiendo el método de animar a los dos equipos, eso es lo que Quinn hace ¿no es así? – respondió Rachel.

- Si, así es Rach, es lo que deberías hacer Santana - dijo Quinn.

- Lo que debería hacer yo seria sellarle la boca a Rachel y tirarte a ti a Graham y a Malt al vacio pero es conducta incorrecta y me expulsarían así que no lo hare - respondí abriendo una bolsa de dulces agrios.

- Entiendo que estés irritable en este momento pero debes mantenerte fuerte, nada de llorar ¿ok? - dijo Rachel poniendo su mano sobre la mía e impidiéndome agarrar el primer caramelo.

- Rachel, no estoy ni confundida, ni irritable, estoy normal aunque si sigues impidiéndome comer probablemente la que termine llorando seas tu - respondí quitando mi mano y comiendo el dulce.

- Esta bien, sabemos que la violencia no es la forma de resolver las cosas y veo que aunque lo niegues obviamente estas confundida así que te dejare en paz, no hare mas comentarios, lo prometo. -

- Gracias a las fuerzas misteriosas, pero solo para aclarar no es estoy confundida. -

- Bienvenidos a el campeonato de Quidditch, el juego de hoy es entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, recibamos a los equipos - anuncio Andrea haciendo que el estadio estallara en gritos. Primero salió el equipo de Gryffindor y se posiciono en el lado derecho de la cancha, luego salió el de Ravenclaw hacia el lado contrario. Creo que nunca había notado que cuando salió Sam todas las chicas le lanzaban besos, debe ser por ese movimiento de abdomen que el hace, nunca le diré esto pero siempre me hace sentir cosquilleo en partes donde no debería sentir, al menos no en publico.

La profesora Hootch se paro en el centro de la arena como es usual, dejo salir primero a la snitch, luego a las Bludger y seguido del grito de "Quidditch" lanzo la Quaffle.

- El partido ha comenzado con los capitanes luchando por la Quaffle pero finalmente Gryffindor se apodera de ella, esquiva la defensa de Ravenclaw y anota los primeros 10 puntos del partido, el cazador de Ravenclaw Rupert recupera la pelota y se la pasa a Sam Evans quien a su vez se la pasa a Louis, Louis lanza pero el portero de Gryffindor la tapa con una pierna - Me arrepiento de no haber apostado, me dio lastima apostar en contra de Sam y me acobarde, en cuanto los resultados yo nunca me equivoco - Las bludgers vuelan por todas partes, si algo esta haciendo bien Ravenclaw es sacarlas lejos de los jugadores de su equipo, tal vez eso compense la falta de ataque que presenta la casa. -

- Malt, ¿tú a quien le vas? - pregunte sin dejar de mirar el partido.

- Ravenclaw por supuesto - contestó agitando un banderín con los colores e insignia de la casa.

- Por la cara de concentración de los buscadores puedo deducir que no han encontrado la snitch mientras tanto el capitán Sam Evans tiene la Quaffle y se dirige hacia los aros del equipo contrario, apunta y ¡anota justo en el tercer aro! El publico femenino grita su nombre, y él hace su baile característico - Y ahí esta el cosquilleo - aprovechando que la pelota la tienen sus compañeros se dirige a las gradas y le tira un beso a una alumna de Gryffindor que a juzgar por los dos hombres que la acompaña es Santana López - Vergüenza - Ella solo sonríe, creo que muchas de las chicas quisieran estar en su pellejo ¿no es así? - Gritos agudos ensordecedores - El capitán de Gryffindor ve la escena y se dirige hacia uno de los golpeadores Blaine Anderson quien niega con la cabeza pero al final parece acceder a lo que sea que le estuviera pidiendo, el juego continua y Gryffindor vuelve a anotar, mas le vale a Ravenclaw agarrar la snitch dorada porque hoy en cuando a los cazadores llevan gran desventajas. -

- Una hora ha pasado de partido y tenemos un marcador de 120 Gryffindor a 100 de Ravenclaw, bastante bueno, el partido se ha movido rápido, aunque la snitch aparece y desaparece a periodos así que aun no ha sido agarrada, Ravenclaw tiene solo dos cazadores ya que una Bludger derribó a Rupert Hastings y no pudo continuar, en cuanto a Gryffindor parece este ser uno de sus mejores partidos, en este momento todos los jugadores permanecen en el centro de la cancha quitándose mutuamente la Quaffle pero esperen Blaine despeja una Bludger de su capitán y la dirige hacia Sam Evans, le pega en la parte de atrás de la escoba lo cual lo descontrola un poco pero no logra tumbarlo, esta ha sido su estrategia durante la mitad del partido cuando las Bludger comenzaron a volar hacia él, parece que ha sido el blanco fijado pero lo ha manejado muy bien - Se que he dicho que no quiero a Sam de una forma romántica pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por él y cada vez que esas cosas le llegan por detrás me tensan, no quiero lidiar con heridas ahora - Gol de Ravenclaw, 110 a 120 a favor de Gryffindor, Jeremy el buscador de Gryffindor ha localizado la snitch al igual que Blake de Ravenclaw y ambos se disputan por agarrarla, el capitán de Gryffindor trato de anotar pero el guardián de su enemigo se lo impidió lanzando la Quaffle nuevamente a su capitán quien es el que la tiene ahora tratando de pasar las defensas de Gryffindor, parece lograrlo y se prepara para anotar pero ¡Ouch! una Bludger ha salido de la nada y le ha caído justo en el abdomen lanzándolo a la torre de los profesores quienes se alarman al verlo ¿será esto una falta? Al parecer no porque Hootch no ha detenido el juego, sin embargo el capitán de Gryffindor pide tiempo fuera y se acerca a ver las condiciones de Evans quien no se ha levantando del suelo, las enfermeras se lo llevan y se pide retomar el juego - Esto es mi culpa, fue una venganza porque él me lanzo un beso y yo soy de Gryffindor, y yo que no quería lidiar con enfermerías.

- Deberías ir a ver como se encuentra - dijo Quinn mirando come se lo llevaban.

- No quiero ir a la enfermería, además allá van a estar cuidandolo bien, no me necesita. -

- Aun así deberías ir a verlo, aunque sea por 1 minuto. -

- ¿Pero y si esta todo golpeado? Yo no quiero verlo así. -

- ¿Es esto lo que pienso que es? -

- ¿Que? -

- Te preocupa Sam, no lo quieres ver herido, ¡sabia que cuando él te lanzo el beso tú te sonrojaste! -

- ¡No! Quinn, eso no es así, no puedo estar sintiendo algo mas por Sam. -

- Yo creo que si, es decir, hasta le rogaste a la directora que te dejara venir - es cierto, el campo de Quidditch es parte de Hogwarts pero mis ordenes fueron no salir del castillo así que tuve que pedirle permiso a la directora.

- Bueno es que no quería perderme el juego, además quería ver a Sam jugando porque...me gusta cuando juega. -

- ¡Santana te gusta Sam! sientes algo por él, ya no es tu juguete - dijo Quinn abrazándome a lo que no pude evitar reírme.

- Supongo que...lo quiero - quien lo iba a decir, Sam me ha conquistado con sus cursilerías, aunque me hubiera gustado sentir esto cuando el me lo dijo.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti - contesto Quinn volviéndome abrazar, cuando me trato de zafar siento otros brazos encima mío.

- Oh Santana, yo siempre supe que no eras un ser desalmado, muy muy muy dentro tuyo hay una persona cariñosa y amable - dijo Rachel apretujándome aun mas.

- Ya, mucha celebración, es momento de soltarme - conteste aun sonriendo.

- Es que es muy emocionante - respondió Rachel soltándome.

- Creo que voy a bajar a verlo, así me alejo de ustedes locas por un rato - contesté parándome, mire hacia el otro lado del estadio y vi a Finn mirándome, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron subió los pulgares y sonrió, tal vez crea que ya hable con Quinn y que ya puede hablarme, dejare que lo crea.

* * *

><p>- ¿Como te sientes? - pregunte entrando a la enfermería<p>

- Como si me hubieran enterrado y hubieran construido Hogwarts encima mío pero ahora que estas tu estoy un poco mejor - contesto Sam alzando solo la cabeza, sonrío, me acerco mas a su cama y le tomo la mano, me he convertido en un monstro cursi.

- No debiste haberme lanzado el beso. -

- Quise hacerlo, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. -

- Debí haberme escondido o algo. -

- No, este bien ¿Perdimos o ganamos? -

- No lo se, Malt debe saber, voy a preguntarle - le solté la mano pero el me la volvió a agarrar.

- No, quédate, lo averiguaremos después - le iba a decir que me tenia que ir pero su sonrisa no me dejo - Quédate por favor. -

- Esta bien, me quedo - busque una silla y me senté a hacerle compañía. Puede que sea cierto, estoy enamorada de Sam, Shocking.


	9. Blanca Navidad

- La invitación para pasar la navidad conmigo sigue en pie - dijo Quinn en el comedor.

- Aun así si aceptara ¿en serio crees que me van a dejar irme? Soy prisionera de alta seguridad - contesté.

- Tengo permiso para sacarte del castillo - respondió Quinn.

- ¿Cómo? - Pregunté.

- Me lo he ganado. -

- ¿Cómo? -

- ¿Estas dispuesta a escucharme sin interrumpirme? - Lo pensé un momento y al final asentí para que continuara - ¿Recuerdas que no te creo y queestoy de acuerdo con que te investiguen? - volví a asentir - Tal vez todo haya sido un plan - susurró Quinn.

- ¿Con que motivo? -

- Quería que pasáramos navidad juntas y que mejor forma que engañar a todos para que crean que yo no te voy a dejar hacer nada, que te voy a vigilar porque te creo culpable. -

- Entonces si me crees. -

- Claro que te creo ¿cómo voy a pensar que hiciste todas esas cosas si te tengo todo el día al lado? -

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -

- Interfería con el plan evasión, no quería que el plan saliera mal. -

- ¿El plan evasión? ¿Cómo sabes del plan evasión? -

- Finn me lo conto...antes de que digas algo yo quiero decirte que estoy feliz de que estés hablando con el otra vez, aunque si me duele que no me hayas contado. -

- Se suponía que no le íbamos a contar a nadie. -

- El me explico todo y ahora que lo pienso alguien también me trato de persuadir para que dejara de ser tu amiga pero con el tiempo se rindieron y dejaron de intentarlo. -

- Alguien me odia, en serio. -

- Entonces... ¿navidad? -

- ¿Hablaste con tus papás? -

- Si, les mande una carta y respondieron que les encantaría conocer a una de mis amigas. -

- Esta bien, supongo que será mejor que estar aquí. -

- ¡Bien! El tren parte en dos días, tienes que empacar. -

- Aun no entiendo cómo te dieron permiso. -

- Manipulación, pura manipulación. -

- Tu mejor defensa. -

- Exacto. -

* * *

><p>Finalmente es viernes y nos podemos ir de esta pesadilla llamada Hogwarts, pero antes tengo que ir a ver a la directora para que ella se asegure de que todo está en orden pero después de eso podre irme.<p>

Llevo veinte minutos esperando a la directora en su oficina con Quinn y los aurores. Quinn ha devorado la tasa de dulces, Malteada conversa con Graham y yo estoy mirando a la vitrina que tiene pequeños frascos, supongo que son recuerdos, dicen que muchos de ellos son de Dumbledor, la directora McGonagall no quiso que los trasladaran de la oficina, creo que hace bien, no se debería olvidar el legado de alguien tan fácilmente aunque si bien hay muchos de Dumbledor también hay muchos de McGonagall y si no me equivoco 4 de Tina, solo la idea de que "estoy" presente en 4 pequeños frascos me da escalofríos.

- Disculpen por tardarme tanto, deben estar ansiosos por ir a sus casas - dijo la directora entrando a su oficina y sentándose en el escritorio.

- Por cierto, se acabaron los dulces - contesto Quinn guardando la caja rápidamente.

- Bueno eso es extraño, generalmente se comen de uno por día porque si se comen mucho...digamos que pasa algo malo, espero que nadie haya hecho semejante insensatez - respondió la directora y la expresión de Quinn de horror me da ganas de tirarme el piso y reír pero no es el momento ni el lugar Santana - Ahora enfocándonos en lo importante - continuo la directora - Estoy consciente de que ya di permiso para que Santana pasara la navidad fuera del castillo pero es mi deber hacer un chequeo de último momento. -

- ¿Que necesarita saber? - pregunto Quinn.

- Quiero preguntarle a Graham y a Malt si han notado alguna irregularidad - respondió la directora sacando una libreta con varios apuntes en ella.

- Ninguna, nada fuera de lo normal, problemas comunes de una adolescente - contesto Graham sin perder la expresión de seriedad e indiferencia.

- Muy bien, punto a su favor Srta López - dijo la directora anotando en la libreta.

- Bien por mi - conteste indiferente.

- Quinn ¿recuerdas como te enseñe a contactarme en caso de emergencia? - dijo McGonagal anotando otra vez en la libreta

- Si, lo tengo anotado y todo - respondió Quinn.

- Muy bien, Santana vuelvo a recordarte que he puesto un voto de confianza en ti, no lo desperdicies por el contrario tendré que... -

- Expulsarme, ya sé, no es necesario repetirlo - la amenaza ya se ha puesto aburrida.

- Supongo que todo está bien, que tengan los cuatro Feliz Navidad, los veré en dos semanas - contesto la directora cerrando la libreta, quitándose los anteojos y parándose.

- Feliz Navidad - respondimos los cuatro al unísono.

Son dos semanas pero al menos son vacaciones, mis primeras vacaciones en Londres, en una casa muggle, sin mis padres, sin mi hermana...me empieza a gustar la idea.

* * *

><p>- Wow Quinn, tu casa es como, gigante por no decir inmensa - en serio lo es, hasta ahorita he visto solo la sala y tiene el tamaño de todo el primer piso de mi casa, sin mencionar como se ve desde afuera.<p>

- Si bueno, mi mamá trabaja en bienes raíces y mi papá es abogado - contestó Quinn cerrando la puerta - ¡papá! ¡Mamá! Ya llegamos- aun no hemos visto a sus padres, desde la estación tomamos un taxi porque ellos no podían ir a recogernos.

- ¿Ganan mucho dinero? - pregunte entrando ahora a la cocina que es..wow.

- Se podría decir, ¿mamá? ¿Papá? - El silencio fue la respuesta - parece que aun no han llegado, ven y te muestro el resto de la casa - Salimos de la cocina y llegamos a un cuarto lleno de libros y consolas de juegos

- ¿Alguna vez te aburres? -

- La verdad...si, este cuarto lo utiliza mi papá cuando trae a sus amigos, mi mamá lo obliga a quedarse aquí y no hacer ruido ni molestar en otro lado de la casa, las paredes están forradas de material anti sonido, básicamente puedes meter aquí cinco bateristas tocando al mismo tiempo y en la sala no vas a escuchar nada. -

- ¿Ósea que en ese cuarto puedes hacer todo el ruido y nadie te escucha? -

- Esa es la idea. -

- ¿Cualquier cosa? -

- Si...cualquier cosa. -

- ¿Y tus padres no se enteran? -

- No, solo cierras el candado y nadie sabrá lo que haces. -

- ¿Se pueden hacer cosas...malas? - pregunte alzando las cejas y sonriendo, ¡es lo primero que me viene a la mente!

- ¡Santana! ya veía ese comentario venir, tienes que empezar a controlar las hormonas - salimos del estudio y bajamos al sótano.

- ¿Un cine? ¿Es en serio? - la pantalla ocupa toda la pared y hay como 6 filas de butacas rojas.

- Cada mes mis papás dan una función, vienen sus amigos y la familia. -

- Ok ¿Que mas tienes? ¿Un parque de diversiones? -

- No exageres, vamos a ver arriba - Salimos del sótano y llegamos a unas escaleras en forma de caracol que guían hacia una sala de estar más pequeña que la de abajo pero igual de elegante - Vamos a buscar tu cuarto, debe estar a este lado del pasillo - dijo Quinn agarrándome el brazo y guiándome hasta el final de un pasillo - Sip, aquí esta - la puerta era de color blanco con una placa en la parte de arriba que dice Santana, miro a las demás puertas y todas tienen nombres arriba.

- Espero que la habitación no sea rosada, sabes que odio el rosado - Quinn abrió la puerta, lo primero que vi fue una cama gigante en todo el centro con un cubrecama negro y azul - ¡Una cama negra! ¡Estoy en el paraíso! - Corrí hasta la cama y me lancé sobre las almohadas - La diferencia entre esta y mi cama en el castillo es de años luz - me metí dentro de las sabanas y me tape la cara ya que Quinn había salido del cuarto y no se ha donde fue así que puedo hacer cosas raras sin pena, me quede asi un rato sacando la nariz a periodos porque si no me asfixiaba hasta que sentí un peso en la espalda, como si alguien estuviera encima mío - ¿Quinn qué diablos estás haciendo? - salí de debajo de la sabana rápidamente - ¡Ah! -

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Quinn entrando a la habitación corriendo.

- ¿Que es esa cosa? - pregunte señalando al animal que me miraba asustado al otro lado de la cama.

- ¿Esto? - pregunto Quinn alzando a la cosa, asentí - Solo es Jude. -

- ¿Qué cosa es "Jude" -

- Es un cerdo vietnamita. -

- ¿Por que inanidad tienes un cerdo en tu casa? -

- Es una mascota, es muy cariñoso, tócalo - dijo Quinn acercándomelo.

- No, que extraña eres - conteste parándome saliendo al pasillo.

- ¡Santana! Solo tócalo, no te va a hacer nada - respondió Quinn persiguiéndome.

- ¡No! aléjalo de mi - dije aun corriendo.

- ¿Como le vas a tener miedo a un cerdito? -

- No le tengo...- paré de hablar ante la presencia de un hombre bastante joven y alto con cabello rubio parado en frente mío.

- Hola, mi nombre es Phil y supongo que tu eres Santana - dijo él estirando su mano.

- Hola, ¿Quién eres? - conteste aceptando el saludo.

- Él es mi hermano - dijo Quinn algo molesta.

- ¿El que no vive aquí y nunca los visita? -

- El mismo - contesto Phil haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Pensé que no venias - dijo Quinn soltando al animal que al tocar el piso hizo un pequeño ruido y salió corriendo rosándome la pierna. Ugh.

- Quería ver a mi hermanita - respondió él sonriendo.

- Ja ja, la verdadera razón - contesto Quinn.

- Mamá y Papá me han dicho que si no venia al menos una vez al año me retiraban el dinero - dijo Phil encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿2 Semanas contigo? - Pregunto Quinn.

- Para tu mala suerte, aunque es una casa muy grande, dos pasillos diferentes, tratemos de mantenernos alejados - respondió Phil en un tono de voz calmado y conservando la sonrisa en su boca.

- El mismo trato de siempre - contesto Quinn levantando un pulgar.

- Exacto, un gusto conocerte Santana, espero que nos veamos pronto - dijo Phil guiñándome el ojo y caminando hacia su cuarto.

- Deja Vu - respondí mirando a Quinn.

- ¿Ah? -

- Exactamente esas palabras me dijo Sebastian cuando lo conocí. -

- A medida que lo conozcas encontraras varias similitudes, igual de insoportable por ejemplo. -

- Debe ser de familia - conteste sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres que traiga al puerco? -

- Querrás decir cerdito vietnamita. -

- Es en serio. -

- No por favor. -

- En algún momento tendrán que ser amigos. -

- Uno no es amigo de un animal además si me lo acercas le tiro a Sebastian. -

- ¿Un gato gordo? ¿Esa es tu mejor defensa? -

- ¿Sabes lo que más voy a disfrutar? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Que no voy a dormir cerca tuyo fabrara. -

- Jaja, entonces Fabrara no te va a preparar comida. -

- ¡Con la comida no se juega! -

- ¿Me vas a retar? -

- No. -

- Mi casa, mis reglas. -

- Te odio. -

* * *

><p>Una semana más y nos vamos al castillo, hoy es Nochebuena y la casa ha sido invadida por parientes de Quinn, me siento en el mundo de los rubios aunque todos han sido muy amables, inevitablemente el cerdo comenzó a dormir conmigo, no importa que le cierre la puerta, de alguna forma termina entrado por el tubo de ventilación, tuve que quedarme despierta todo una noche para comprobarlo y Sebastian no ha hecho nada para correrlo así que cada vez que me despierto él amanece acurrucado a mi lado bajo las sabanas, no es que me este quejando el puerco me hace compañía al fin y al cabo. Phil por otro lado es agradable cuando uno lo conoce mejor, todas las mañanas lo veo de camino al baño y tenemos conversaciones a veces incomodas y a veces agradables. Miro la hora en el celular para ver si ya me tengo que parar pero apenas son las 8:30 am así que abrazo a Jude en busca de calor pero el animal se retuerce para salir de debajo de mi brazo y yo lo agarro con más fuerza para que no escape aunque termina chillando así que lo suelto y él sale corriendo hasta el ducto de ventilación desapareciendo al instante. Me levante para inspeccionar el ducto y me encontré con restos de comida, pedazos de tela entre otras cosas inútiles como un palo...un palo ¡mi varita! Metí la mano hasta al fondo y la tomé, parece que el cerdo ha descubierto un escondite y lo está utilizando para guardar todo lo que roba, sabía que este animalito no me daba espina. ¿Cómo se la ha llevado? la dejo todas las noches debajo de la almohada, en la cama donde duerme él todas la noches, por suerte me ha dado por revisar.<p>

- Santana, hora del desayuno - dijo Quinn abriendo la puerta - Ah ya estas despierta. -

- ¿No tocas la puerta? - pregunte guardando la varita en el baúl.

- No es que nunca te haya visto durmiendo - respondió Quinn entrando y sentándose en la cama.

- Tu puerco es un ladrón. -

- Otra acusación sin sentido en contra del pobre Jude. -

- Todas estas noche ha estado durmiendo a mi lado y... -

- ¿Duerme contigo? ¡Ja! No tienes ni idea de cuánto me divierte eso - La mire por un momento y continúe hablando.

- De alguna forma se transporta por los ductos de ventilación y llega aquí en medio de la noche. -

- No funcionas bien en las mañanas y menos sin desayuno, vamos, mamá preparo waffles - contesto Quinn levantándose.

- Pero es la verdad - dije siguiéndola fuera del cuarto.

- El desayuno Santana. -  
>Bajamos, salude a todo el comité de rubios del reino unido y me senté en el comedor a comer mis waffles con syrope de chocolate.<p>

- ¿Te gusto el desayuno Santana? - Pregunto la mamá de Quinn, Judy.

- Si, nunca lo había comido, el chocolate es definitivamente mi parte favorita - respondí dándole otro bocado.

- ¿Nunca lo habías probado? ¿Qué persona normal no ha comido waffles? - Pregunto una tía de Quinn de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, se supone que ella no sabe que Quinn está en un colegio de Hechicería y que yo vengo de Escocia, lo olvide por un momento.

- Es que en el pueblo del que vengo en Escocia es bastante pequeño y no venden esto - muy bien ahora soy una campesina sin muchos recursos.

- Yo tengo un amigo en Escocia en un pueblo parecido al que me estas describiendo - contestó un tío, William creo. Ahora se supone que diga el nombre de mi pueblo. Bien.

- Malt Heada - patético.

- No creo que sea el mismo - respondió el hombre.

- ¿Eso no es un nombre? ¿Cariño recuerdas que cuando fuimos a Praga un chico llamado Malt nos atendió? - dijo otra Tía diferente hablando con su esposo a lo que el hombre asintió.

- Ese es el nombre del fundador, hizo mucho por el lugar y los pobladores decidieron nombrarle en su honor, fue hace mucho tiempo, realmente no recuerdo bien la historia - miro a Quinn pidiendo auxilio, ella asiente y mira a su mamá.

- Santana ¿Hay algún problema en duermas esta noche con Quinn? Hay una obstrucción en los tubos de ventilación y sospechamos que viene de tu cuarto - dijo Judy sonriendo.

- No, ninguno, no se preocupe, he dormido muchos años con Quinn y ella nunca ha intentado nada - conteste ganándome una patada debajo de la mesa de Quinn y muchas miradas de confusión.

- ¿Perdón? - Respondió Russel, el papá.

- Santana tiene un humor muy extraño pero así son de donde viene, creció prácticamente en una granja, no sabe lo que es correcto y lo que es incorrecto - Contestó Quinn sonriendo.

- ¡Buena esa Santana! - dijo Phil dándome las 5.

- Quinn es muy amable de tu parte que la hayas traído para que vea una parte de la civilización más moderna – contestó una señora un poco masmayor que las demás, aun no tengo claro de qué forma está relacionada pero siempre está presente.

- De vez en cuando tenemos que hacer una obra de caridad - respondió Quinn sonriendo, todos asintieron incluso sus padres y siguieron hablando entre sí. No sé porque me molesta, sé que es mentira pero ya su familia me ve como maleducada, analfabeta, necesitada y un montón de cosas más. En cuanto terminé de comer me disculpé y me pare de la mesa seguida por Quinn quien me rapto y me encerró en el cuarto anti sonido.

- ¿Estás loca? - grito Quinn agarrándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome.

- ¿No les has dicho? - pregunte en el mismo tono.

- Pues no es algo fácil de decir - contesto Quinn soltándome y sentándose en un sofá al otro lado de la habitación.

- Pudiste haberme avisado, un pista al menos, además tu no fuiste la que quedo como la peor persona del mundo. -

- Tenia que desviar la atención de alguna forma, además ese comentario hubiera sido inadecuado así ellos supieran. -

- Se me ocurren cosas peores. -

- Phil sabe. -

- ¿Y por qué él? -

- No se lo dije voluntariamente, él solo lo descubrió. -

- Por eso el también trato de disimular. -

- Con él fue fácil, pero con ellos no lo será. -

- La vida es dura. -

- ¿La vida es dura? ¿Ese es tu mejor consejo? -

- Es el mejor que te puedo dar, prepárate para la tierra que la vida de va a lanzar, somos solo piezas de ajedrez que alguien mueve, hay peones y hay reyes a unos los eliminan y otros ganan. -

- Que profunda. -

- Es la verdad, no sé de qué te quejas si tu lo tienes todo, tienes magia, padres, una familia en exceso de gigante, una casa tan grande que puede albergar a todo mi pequeño pueblo en Escocia, tienes alguien a que amar y que te ama, incuso tienes un puerco. -

- Cuando lo dices así parezco egoísta. -

- Junta valor Quinn, no hoy ni mañana, ni cuando yo esté presenten porque ya meti la pata con tus papás y siento que se molestarían conmigo pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo. -

- Supongo. -

- ¿Podemos salir? Quiero hablar con Sam -

- ¿Le vas a decir? -

- Cuando lleguemos, no se lo quiero decir por teléfono. -

- ¿Has hablado con Finn? -

- Finnesa se quedo en el castillo. -

- Tienes que dejarle de llamar con sobrenombres ¿Cuantos le tienes? -

- Frankenteen, Finnocencia, DelFinn, Finnteligencia, Finnesa Pechos de hombre, Finncomodo entres otros. -

- ¿Solo a él le tienes? -

- No, hay una diversa gama de sobrenombres para todo el mundo, entre ellos están Berry, Hobbit, Los gemelos fantasticos, Ken, Frituras y Fabgay. -

- Adorable. -

- Realmente lo soy. -

El día transcurrió tranquilo, dormí casi toda la tarde y ahora Quinn me ha levantado porque como es Nochebuena organizaron una cena y es "elegante" es una oportunidad para demostrarle a todos que no soy niña de campo, verán una Santana que nadie ha visto.

- ¿Lista? - pregunto Quinn entrando al cuarto.

- Sigues sin tocar la puerta y sí, estoy lista - conteste dándome los últimos retoques en el espejo.

- Sigue sin ser necesario, te ves bien - respondió Quinn.

- ¿No es muy elegante? - mi vestido es corto, negro sin tiras y con el borde de abajo fucsia y el de Quinn es azul en la parte de arriba y blanco en la parte de abajo, con mi familia solo comemos en nuestros cuartos y salimos a darnos feliz navidad para luego dormirnos así que este es territorio ajeno para mí.

- No, está perfecto, mis tías probablemente hagan algún comentario de lo corto pero lo dejaran en un rato. -

- ¿Crees que a tu hermano le guste? -

- ¿Por qué va a importar si a mi hermano le guste o no? No piensas hacer algo con el ¿verdad? -

- ¿Te molestaría? -

- Santana...obviamente me molestaría, aparte de que es mi hermano, el es 3 años mayor y no sería correcto por Sam, es mas...-

- Estaba bromeando, respira. -

- Te creo capaz. -

- Bajemos, está muy aburrido aquí arriba - Agarre mi celular y me pare en la puerta.

- Por alguna razón no confió en ti - contestó Quinn caminando hacia el pasillo.

- Santana querida te ves hermosa - dijo Judy desde la sala.

- Gracias - contesté sonriendo.

- ¿Cuando empieza la cena? Tengo hambre - dijo Maxwell el primo de 7 años de Quinn.

- Ya podemos comer, estábamos esperando a Quinn y Santana - respondió Judy.

- Yeeeeeeeeey - chilló el niño brincando en las piernas de su padre, por esta razón jamás voy a tener hijos.

- Hola Phil, te ves muy guapo - dije acercándome a Phil sonriendo y tocándole el hombro solo pare deleite de el pequeño diablo que aparece en mi hombro izquierdo de vez en cuando.

- Santana, tu también te ves...hermosa - respondió Phil sonriendo - ¿Quieres? - preguntó señalando un vaso con algún tipo de liquido transparente, no creo que esté tomando agua así que sospecho que es algo con alcohol.

- No tengo edad para tomar bebidas alcohólicas - respondí encogiendo los hombros y sonriendo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿14? ¿15? - pregunto sirviéndose él.

- 16 - Conteste quitándole el vaso y tomando un sorbo - Nah, no es de mi agrado, prefiero la cerveza de mantequilla. -

- Al principio pensé que tenias algo con mi hermana pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca te interesarías en ella - Respondió Phil quitándome el vaso y comenzando a tomar de él.

- Hay tantas cosas incorrectas en esa oración, comenzando con "tenias algo con mi hermana" - dije sonriendo y él ríe un poco mientas asiente - Sin embargo me da curiosidad saber por qué no me interesaría en tu hermana. -

- Tu no te interesarias en alguien como Quinn porque simplemente ella es muy aburrida, tu por otra parte eres más interesante, tú te ves como alguien que está con una persona con mas actitud - respondió Phil. Olvidaba lo divertido que es esto.

- Pareciera que nos conociéramos de hace mucho tiempo - contesté alzando una ceja.

- ¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué no pasas navidad con tus padres? - pregunto Phil agarrándome de la mano y llevándome a la sala que ya estaba casi vacía.

- Hice algo malo, sorprendentemente Quinn tiene que vigilarme y mis padres no están en el país - respondí sentándome en un sillón bastante grande junto con Phil.

- Algo así me imagine, sorprendentemente ahora me pareces más interesante - Respondió Phil poniéndome una mano en la rodilla, wow, creo que ya se ha pasado, tiempo de abortar.

- Philip Fabray ayuda a arreglar la mesa - gritó la Judy desde la cocina.

- Sabes cuál es mi habitación, a cualquier hora de la noche estoy libre - dijo Phil retirando su mano y parándose.

- Me temo que esta noche duermo con Quinn y aunque lo desee mucho no voy a poder visitarte, ni el resto de la semana tampoco, Quinn me conoce muy bien así que creo que lo dejaremos para otra oportunidad - conteste parándome también y arreglándome el vestido.

- Es una pena, entonces hablamos luego - dijo Phil.

- Puedes apostarlo Philip - contesté sonriendo y dirigiéndome al comedor.

* * *

><p>- Eso fue raro - dijo Quinn entrando a su habitación en sus pijamas.<p>

- ¿Que fue raro? - pregunte apagando la laptop.

- Tú y Phil, no dejaban de mirarse durante la cena - respondió Quinn saltando a la cama. Es la verdad toda la cena nos miramos, supongo que me pareció divertido juguetear por un rato, aunque una parte de mi conciencia me dice que a Sam no le hubiera gustado y que de hecho estaba mal pero por alguna razón no me importo en el momento y tampoco me importa ahora, es mas creo que lo volvería a hacer.

- Te dije que quería impresionarlo - contesté ordenando la cama para acostarme.

- Corrección, querías provocarlo - respondió Quinn acostándose y arropándose.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? - Pregunté haciendo lo mismo.

- Nada Santana, en tu cabeza no tiene nada de malo. -

- Eres una dramática. -

- Feliz Navidad Quinnie - dijo la voz de la mamá de Quinn saliendo de alguna parte del cuarto.

- Feliz Navidad Mamá, ya nos vamos a dormir - respondió Quinn apretando un botón en su mesa de noche.

- Que duerman bien, despierten temprano - contesto Judy cortando la comunicación.

- Feliz Navidad Santana. -

- Feliz Navidad Quinn. -

- Adiós Sra. Fabray, muchas gracias por recibirme - dije antes de entrar al tren.

- De nada Santana, visítanos cuando quieras - respondió Judy abrazándome - Recuérdale a Quinn que no coma mucho, está perdiendo la línea. -

- No se preocupe, yo se lo digo - me voltee y subí al tren en busca de alguien conocido. Luego de recorrer la mitad del tren sin haber señal de Quinn me fui hasta la sección del tren donde los de Hufflepuff suelen estar, siento que ahí encontrare a Quinn pero no la encontré, llegue hasta la sección de Slytherin, salude a Puck con quien tengo que admitir me comporte un poco mas cariñosa que lo usual y me devolví al principio en donde le pregunte a varias personas si habían visto a Sam o a Quinn pero a cada persona que le preguntaba negaba con la cabeza, ya me iba a rendir y volver con Puck pero en el camino llegue a un compartimiento con tres personas, Sam Quinn y Rachel, me quede parada mirándolos por el vidrio con la cara de fastidio más convincente que pude encontrar. Ellos seguían sin mirarme hasta que en un momento Rachel me miro, sonrió y comenzó a hacerme señas.

- Berry, está cerrado, ¿cómo pretendes que entre? - dije con voz de indiferencia.

- Oh lo siento - contesto Rachel parándose y abriendo el cerrojo.

- ¿Que magia han estado usando? ¿Por qué no los pude encontrar en ninguna parte? - pregunté sentándome y dándole un beso a Sam quien inmediatamente me abrazo y me agarro la mano.

- Estábamos aquí, desde que llegamos - Respondió Quinn sonriendo.

- Quinn, tu mamá dice que estas gorda - contesté imitando su sonrisa.

- Santana cuando estábamos dormidas me abrazaste y comenzaste a decir "me gusta el papel higiénico" mientras babeabas - Contestó Quinn sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Ya van a comenzar con las conversaciones ilógicas, nos vemos en el castillo ponquesito, voy a saludar a Rob y a los demás - dijo Sam parándose y saliendo del compartimiento.

- ¿Ponquesito? ¿Me acaba de llamar ponquesito? - pregunte más hacia mí que hacia los demás.

- ¿Durmieron juntas? - dijo Rachel sonriendo falsamente.

- Si, como tres noches, la primera porque habían problemas en la habitación de Santana, la segunda porque vimos una película y la tercera porque Jude hizo del 2 en la cama de Santana y ella no quiso acercarse al cuarto en al menos 24 horas - respondió Quinn riendo al final.

- La tercera fue la más incomoda porque Quinn seguía entrando a mi cuarto sin permiso entonces quise enseñarle lo fastidioso que era pero cuando abrí la puerta ella estaba cambiándose, no me malentiendan, fue espeluznante pero al menos probe mi punto – dije riendo porque la cara de Rachel era maravillosa - Tranquila GayBerry, si, abrace a Quinn, lo admito pero no tuve intenciones de hacer nada - contesté y Rachel asintió.

- No tuvo intenciones de hacer nada conmigo, con mi hermano es otra historia - dijo Quinn torciendo los ojos.

- ¿Que hizo con tu hermano? - pregunto Rachel poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

- Una noche estoy segura que vi pasar a Phil a la habitación de Santana y hoy cuando nos despedimos casi se besan - dijo Quinn escandalizada.

- Ok, primero él si entro a mi cuarto pero así como entro salió porque le dije que no iba a hacer nada en casa de sus padres y segundo fue una despedida totalmente normal con un beso en la mejilla totalmente amistoso - respondí abriendo unos dulces de los cuales me estoy volviendo adicta.

- ¿En algún momento le dijiste que tienes novio? - preguntó Rachel sentándose mas derecha.

- No, no me pareció relevante - conteste bajando la voz.

- Entonces no fue tan amistoso - dijo Rachel alzando los hombros.

El resto del viaje me mantuve en silencio, no quería discutir mas así que deje que Rachel y Quinn hablaran de cuanto se extrañaron mientras que yo comía mis dulces. Cuando nos bajamos del tren me esperaba un comité de bienvenida, Malteada y Mufasa, somos una familia feliz de nuevo.  
>Entramos al castillo, deje mis cosas en mi habitación y luego salí a que Malt y Graham me dijeran que hicieron en navidad.<p>

- ¡Santana! Hola - dijo Finn desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- ¡Franken! Hola - contesté abrazando voluntariamente a Finn apenas estuvo enfrente mío.

- Feliz Navidad ¿Como la pasaste con Quinn? - preguntó Finn.

- Nada interesante, faltabas tú - respondí tomando su mano.

- Uhm, nunca he ido a la casa de Quinn pero...me alegra que me hayas extrañado porque yo uhm...también te extrañe - dijo Finn mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas por un momento mientras yo lo miraba a él, su cara irradiando confusión - ¿Tienes dos anillos iguales? -

- No, es el mismo de siempre - conteste soltándole la mano y examinando el anillo.

- Es que la última vez que lo vi era plateado casi blanco y hoy esta negro - respondió Finn guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Yo lo veo igual - dije bajando la mano y subiendo los hombros.

- Bueeeno, tengo que irme, hablamos luego - contestó Finn sonriendo y caminando hacia un grupo de Hufflepuffs.

Yo me quede ahí parada mirando el anillo, la verdad si esta negro...debe estar sucio o algo. Mire a mi alrededor para ver a donde ir, detrás mío Malt y Graham, a mi derecha Puck hablando con Sebastian y a mi izquierda Rachel mirando a un punto fijo en el pasillo y moviendo los labios como si estuviera hablando pero no hay nadie cerca de ella, camino hacia donde esta parada y a medida que me acerco escucho el sonido que está emitiendo, me le aproximo por detrás y le susurro en el oído.

- ¿Estas cantando? -

- Oh por Dios Santana ¿quieres matarme? - pregunto Rachel volteándose.

- Haría mi vida más fácil - contesté cruzando los brazos.

- No lo dices en serio. -

- ¿Por qué estabas cantando? -

- Solo estaba aprovechando la intensidad del momento para expresar mis emociones mediante una canción, sirve para liberarse emocionalmente luego de un momento intenso. –

- Das miedo Berry - me voltee y comencé a caminar pero me detuve porque por alguna razón sentí necesario volver - Me gusta como cantas - le dije sin ninguna emoción y volví a caminar, aunque no la pueda ver sé que esta toda sonreída, ugh como odio hacer feliz a la gente. Mire a mi anillo una vez mas y note que esta de su color normal otra vez, ¿Qué le pasa a esta cosa?


	10. Que la fuerza me acompañe

La nieve no deja de caer, los relámpagos no dejan de alumbrar y el sonido de los mismos inunda cada rincón de el pueblo. Un rostro ligeramente conocido aparece de entre la niebla, sonríe mientras camina aun más rápido hacia mi, yo corro al ver que se encuentra a escasos metros de mi pero choco contra una pared, me volteo y el hombre se desvanece nuevamente en la niebla dejándome totalmente estática.

- No podrás huir por mucho tiempo. -

Me despierto con el sonido un libro golpeando la mesa y aunque se que estoy despierta no alcanzo la lucidez suficiente como para reaccionar ante lo que esta pasando así que vuelvo a colocar la cabeza entre mis brazos que descansan en el pupitre y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, estuve a punto de desconectarme del mundo pero esta vez no fue un libro golpeando la mesa si no alguien moviéndome lo que me trajo a la realidad. Abro los ojos, me los froto para mejorar la nitidez y miro hacia al frente, el torso de alguien es lo primero que veo, subo la mirada y un cuatro pares de ojos me observan fijamente con una pequeña expresión de risa.

- La clase se acabo hace media hora - me informa Harry sonriendo.

- Si, ya todos salieron y yo quiero ir a la biblioteca pero tu no te levantas - le siguió Quinn con un gesto de inconformidad.

- Malt tiene ganas de ir al baño desde hace media hora pero yo no lo dejo ir hasta que te levantes - dijo Graham con su gesto usual de indiferencia.

- Si, por favor parateee - continuo Malt riendo y sufriendo al mismo tiempo.

- Todos ustedes se pueden ir, yo quiero hablar con Santana en mi oficina - anuncio Harry.

- ¿Ya puedo ir? - le pregunto Malteada a Mufasa mientras saltaba.

- Ve antes de que explotes - respondió Mufasa girando los ojos provocando que Malt saliera corriendo, no sabia que era tan diva.

- Como quieran, si me buscas estoy en la biblioteca - dijo Quinn, yo asentí y ella se fue.

Me pare rápidamente lo cual fue una mala idea porque me maree inmediatamente, me apoye un momento en la mesa hasta que paso y agarre mi bolso que aun tenia todo adentro, al parecer ni me moleste en prestar atención, camine hasta la puerta de la oficina de Harry quien estaba esperándome sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Para que quiere hablar conmigo? - Pregunté sentándome en un baúl ya que al parecer en la oficina no hay ningún tipo de silla existente.

- Me preocupa tu falta de interés en mi clase, ya no prestas atención, hace una semana te elegí para un duelo de magos, tu solo atacabas con...ni siquiera atacabas y hoy te quedas dormida en plena lección, pensé que era tu materia favorita. -

- No es solo en defensa, es en todas las clases - paré de hablar por un momento para pensar que decir después - He estado pensando - volví a parar - Quiero irme de Hogwarts. -

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? -

- Creo que...mis prioridades cambiaron, antes quería graduarme y obtener un cargo en el ministerio o algo así pero...ahora parece como si ese no fuera mi destino. -

Harry se queda callado por un momento mirando al piso, no debí haberle contado esto, probablemente todavía estoy en estado zombie - No creo que tu destino sea dejar de estudiar, solo creo que debes concentrarte mas en volver a ser como antes...Santana, tu futuro es brillante, no lo arruines - contestó Harry - No los escuches. -

- ¿Que no escuche a quien? - pregunté confundida

- Mantenlo en blanco. -

- Ok profe, ¿Por cuanto tiempo se expuso a las pociones de Slughorn? -

- Perdón por lo del reporte del año pasado, fue mi vago intento de hacerte entender que el reporte fue muy bueno. -

- Lamentablemente mas nunca lo podre volver a leer, se convirtió en un papel rojo con puntos blancos. -

- Repito, perdóname. -

- Esta bien, descanse, creo que lo necesita para volver a la coherencia. -

- No los escuches. -

- Si eso lo hace feliz, no los escucho. - él sonrió y yo me fui de la oficina, creo que ha estado experimentando con sustancias extrañas de la clase de herbologia.

* * *

><p>He estado teniendo el mismo sueño recurrente toda la semana, unos días es el hombre persiguiéndome y otros días yo misma me persigo pero siempre termina igual, yo quedo atrapada por la pared, luego ellos me dicen que no puedo escapar, cuando me despierto todo se siente igual, como si fuera un sueño ordinario pero con el tiempo me empiezo a preocupar porque siento como si de verdad no puedo escapar, un escalofríos me llena el cuerpo cuando pienso en que algo me necesita, y yo necesito ese algo, me da miedo saber que hay algo de lo que no puedo escapar, algo que no puedo controlar y se con toda seguridad que lo que siento no es un simple presentimiento, esto es un sentimiento...un hecho. Cada día que pasa siento que algo dentro de mi esta cambiando, no importa si estoy feliz, triste o enojada como la mayoría del tiempo, el sentimiento, la emoción siempre esta presente, el problema es que no quiero cambiar, no quiero ser necesitada, sin embargo estoy cambiando y soy necesitada. No se realmente como describir el sentimiento, he perdido el interés en todo lo que me interesaba, todo parece perdido y sin sentido, cada vez que pienso en quedarme aquí por un año y medio mas la ira recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y quiero huir para nunca mirar atrás, quiero escapar de todo lo que me rodea, de todos mis sentimientos, mi humor cambia cada minuto depende de la situación. Quiero estar con Sam, de verdad que quiero intentar algo mas profundo con él, quiero decirle que lo quiero y que todos sus esfuerzos de conquistarme han funcionado, quiero besarlo y no soltar su mano pero luego alguien se me acerca ya sea Finn, Puck, Sebastián, el que sea y pareciera como si una nueva yo apareciera y necesitara comportarme igual con ellos solo para enojar a Sam, Rachel tiene razón, lo del hermano de Quinn no fue inocente, la noche que él entro a mi cuarto si nos besamos y de verdad me siento culpable pero de nuevo es como si ya nada me importara, ni los sentimientos de Sam ni mis propios sentimientos, Finn por alguna razón me ha estado evitando, cuando estamos juntos se incomoda y se va lo cual es realmente frustrante porque también quiero pasar tiempo con el, aunque nunca lo admita una vez lo quise como mas que un amigo, todo se arruino y ahora lo odio como un amigo pero el sentimiento esta presente. Me doy cuenta que no solo yo estoy cambiando, mi alrededor cambia a medida que yo lo hago, la semana pasada saque un Troll en estudios muggles, ¡esa es la peor nota! así que ahora la profesora me odia y tengo que hacer tareas extra para subir la calificación y me enoja porque ¿quien sabe mas de Muggles que yo? ¡Nadie! jamás en mi vida había sacado una nota tan mala y me deprime, mi vida en este momento es deprimente.<p>

- ¿Que tanto piensas? - preguntó Quinn desde el otro lado de la sala.

- No se, nada, todo - contesté abrazando mis piernas en el sillón.

- Satán ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Kurt poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

- No pasa nada - respondí negando con la cabeza.

- Bueno pues si tu lo dices - contesto Kurt suspirando - Blaine, ayúdame terminar de escribir el resumen de la clase de ruinas de ayer, me perdí en una parte y...-

- Ayúdenme a escapar de Hogwarts. -

- ¿Que? - contestaron los tres al unísono.

- Ya no quiero estar aquí, todos los días se sienten como una lucha y me voy a terminar volviendo loca si no me voy. -

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Que te molesta? - preguntó Blaine.

- Yo misma me molesto, estar aquí me convierte en alguien que no soy, si me voy todos estarán mejor. -

- ¿Nos vas a dejar a todos aquí? ¿A donde se supone que vas a ir? - preguntó Quinn parándose en frente mío.

- ¡No lo se! pero hay algo allá afuera que me esta esperando, me esta llamando y tengo que ir a buscarlo - contesté parándome.

- ¿Pero y que va a pasar con tu estudio? Pensé que querías graduarte - dijo Blaine.

- Si ¿Y que va a pasar con Sam? - continuo Kurt.

- Si quiero graduarme pero se que ya no voy a poder porque no esta en mi destino y Sam ya ni siquiera me habla, probablemente hasta me odie - me voltee hacia Quinn y la apunte con el dedo - y tu, tu también deberías odiarme. -

- ¿Por qué, que le hiciste? No te odio ¿Por qué debería? - contestó Quinn.

- No pude con la culpa y le conté todo lo que hice con tu hermano en Navidad, tenías razón...si lo bese. -

Todos quedaron en silencio, Blaine y Kurt mirándose sorprendidos y Quinn simplemente mirándome.

- Uno comete errores en la vida, se perdonan y se sigue adelante, huir no soluciona nada - respondió Quinn con calma.

- ¡No quiero que me perdones! Quiero que me odies, quiero que me teman, no quiero apegarme a nada porque se que será mas doloroso - Respondí gritando cada vez mas.

- ¡Nosotros no te queremos odiar! Los amigos no se odian y si somos lo que te impide irte entonces quiero decirte que Te quiero, me hiciste caer de mi escoba en primer año y me fracture el brazo pero en tercer año me pasaste todas las respuestas de un examen que estoy seguro de que iba a reprobar y te disculpaste por lo del brazo dos años después, significa que luego de ese tiempo aun te sentías culpable y yo te aprecio porque te preocupas por todos nosotros, no te gusta demostrarlo pero se que también nos quieres, por eso es que no quiero que te vayas - dijo Blaine, pero que niña.

- ¡Pues yo si los odio! Y no quiero escucharlos, no los voy a escuchar a ustedes - contesté poniéndome las manos en las orejas.

- No me importa, le voy a decir a la directora y así pone a 10 aurores a vigilarte - dijo Quinn.

- Quinn no te atrevas, te juro que si lo haces lo pagaras caro. -

- Lo voy a hacer de todas maneras, porque me importas y...- Quinn no pudo finalizar la oración porque una mano (la mía) choco con su mejilla, si alguien pregunta dire que ella lanzo su mejilla en contra de mi mano. Ella ni siquiera coloco su mano en su mejilla para aliviar el dolor, tampoco respondió con otra cachetada para mi, solo se quedo quieta mirándome - ¡Dámelo! -

- ¿Que? - pregunté aun con odio en mi voz.

- Dame el anillo - respondió Quinn extendiendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba.

- ¡No! -

- ¡Que me lo des! -

- No te lo voy a dar - respondí poniéndome la mano en la espalda.

- Santana...por favor dámelo - dijo Quinn mas calmada. Yo extendí mi brazo hacia ella sin quitarme el anillo yo misma, solo haciéndole saber que lo puede agarrar, ella agarra mi mano y toca el anillo pero rápidamente retira su mano con un gesto de dolor, sus dedos están rojos, se quita el sweater se lo pone en la mano y usando eso de protección agarra el anillo y lo desliza por mi dedo hasta que lo tiene en su control. La sensación de tranquilidad que siento en el instante que el anillo deja de tocar mi piel es increíble, el peso y la melancolía que he sentido estos últimos días se ha ido y ya no siento deseos de pelear ni de irme, de nada, me siento en el sofá asimilando este cambio tan brusco mientras que Quinn Kurt y Blaine me miran atentos.

- A ver tu mano - le digo a Quinn quien me extiende su mano y me muestra sus dedos quemados y rojos, toco uno porque es lo mas lógico de hacer y ella libera un ruido de dolor - Lo siento - suelto su mano y miro el anillo que se encuentra ahora en el suelo totalmente negro, lo sigo mirando porque parece que a medida que pasa el tiempo vuelve al color original, blanco.

- ¿Que diablos ha sido eso? - preguntó Kurt acercándose al anillo.

- Supuse que había algo que la estaba haciendo comportar así y me puse a observarla, el anillo era la única explicación porque cuando cambiaba su animo cambiaba el color del anillo, sin embargo hace unos minutos cuando lo toque estaba prácticamente hirviendo, por eso es que me queme los dedos, lo que no entiendo es porque ella no se estaba quemando - contestó Quinn sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Donde compraste el anillo? - preguntó Blaine alejando a Kurt un poco del objeto que estaba en el piso.

- No lo compre, siempre lo he tenido, mi mamá dice que una tía me lo regalo cuando yo tenia 3 años - respondí agarrando un palito que estaba cerca de la chimenea y atravesando el anillo con él, lo acerque a mis ojos para poder verlo mejor - La razón por la que nunca me lo quito es porque por dentro dice "siempre que lo tengas estaré a tu lado" -

- ¿Quien estará a tu lado? - Preguntó Quinn poniéndose hielo en la mejilla ¿de donde lo saco? no tengo idea.

- No se, pero era bueno pensar que alguien me protegía - Respondí soltando el anillo que ya tenia una tonalidad plateada.

- ¿Aun quieres irte de Hogwarts? - Preguntó Quinn revisándose los dedos.

- No...Si - contesté.

- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Blaine.

- Si, pero en un año y medio - respondí sonriendo.

- ¡Por fin! El diablo sonriendo - Dijo Kurt riendo también.

- Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería - le dije a Quinn - Tienes yagas por todas partes. -

- Voy a decirle a Malt y Graham que necesitamos salir - dijo Blaine caminando hacia la puerta.

- No hace falta, si los llamo yo vienen mas rápido. QUINN CREOOO QUE VOY A IR AL BOSQUEE. -

Al terminar la última palabra Graham abrió la puerta y entro corriendo a la sala.

- Santana, no puedes ir al bosque - dijo Abuelito, si...le he cambiado el sobrenombre, es que se parece mi abuelo, es algo adorable de hecho.

- No voy a ir al bosque, los llame por qué Quinn se quemo con el fuego de la chimenea y necesita ir a la enfermería - contesté parándome, arrastrando a Quinn del brazo y mostrándole la mano a Graham quien volteo la cara al ver las yagas.

- Esta bien pero vamos ya - respondió Malteada guiándonos hasta la puerta.

* * *

><p>- ¿Quinn que te paso en la mano? - preguntó Sam sentándose a mi lado en el comedor, hoy decidimos almorzar tarde porque me quede haciendo trabajo extra en la biblioteca y como ellos insisten en que son mis amigos y se preocupan por mi decidieron acompañarme, aunque Kurt y Blaine decidieron ir juntos a buscar una cosa, lo cual se trancribe a "necesitamos tiempo juntos no nos busquen".<p>

- Oh, solo me queme la mano anoche - contestó Quinn metiéndose la mano vendada en uno de sus bolsillos. Sam asiente y coloca su frente en mi hombro.

- Toda la semana me he sentido como darth vader cuando luke le quito la mascara - dijo Sam imitando el sonido de la respiración de darth vader.

- Labios de salamandra, cada vez que abres tu gigante boca para decirme algo relacionado con star wars simplemente me pierdes, en serio, comienzo a verte los labios mientras hablas, ellos se convierten en una especie de remolino multicolor y varios bebes aparecen dentro diciéndome que te los tragaste y que quieren que los salve - respondo mientras termino de tomar el jugo de esencia de zanzana.

Quinn se queda mirándome pero luego contesta - ¿Estas enfermo? -

- Si, no se que tengo pero hoy amanecí peor - respondió Sam volviendo a enderezar la cabeza.

- Uhm ¿Se te ha ocurrido ir a que te revisen? - dijo Quinn estirándose y tocándole la frente.

- Realmente no - contestó él con cara de confusión.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? - dije dándole algunos golpes a Sam en la cabeza como si fuera una puerta.

- ¡Santana! me duele la cabeza - contestó Sam sobándose y parándose - Puedes mostrar algo de compasión - y con esas palabras Sam se ha ido, jajaja, ¿esta mal que esa salida dramática me haya causado risa? pues al parecer si porque Quinn me esta mirando totalmente seria mientras niega repetidas veces como para hacerme saber que esta decepcionada, debo admitir que tal vez me haya pasado un poco de la raya, pero tampoco era para tanto, esta gente no tiene sentido del humor lo juro, ugh ahora voy a tener que ir a buscarlo y disculparme.

Me paro sin decirle nada a Quinn porque yo se que ella sabe lo que voy a hacer y comienzo a buscarlo, lo cual no se me hace muy difícil porque cuando llego al parque veo una cabeza rubia y unos labios gigantes en una banca, me aproximo y me siento junto a él.

- No era para tanto - ¡Gran manera de mostrar que me importa!

- Santana tengo que decirte algo. -

- De hecho, yo también quería decirte algo. -

- No es necesario que lo digas, prefiero no oírlo. -

- ¿Que? no, creo que no sabes de...-

- He hecho todo lo que he podido para que tu me quieras y te conviertas en una mejor persona porque yo estaba seguro de que lo que decían todos no era verdad, que yo podía demostrarles que no eres insensible pero ahora pienso que no dejas que nadie entre a tu vida y te diga que te ama... -

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que iba a decir, Sam yo...-

- Déjame terminar, creo que me rindo, no voy a perder mas tiempo en algo que no tiene futuro. -

- ¿Pero quien me va a dar los masajes tan relajantes que tu me das? – Sinceramente ya se lo que esta pasando pero no puedo evitar sacarle algo de humor a esta situación, solo porque Sam cree que sabe todo lo que esta pasando y que esta haciendo lo correcto, realmente me da risa, pero debo ocultarla.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? si ni siquiera quisiste decirle a alguien que lo que hacíamos era simplemente relajarnos, preferiste mentirles y decirles que te equivocabas de baño. -

- Es que simplemente creo que decirle a alguien que estabas en el baño de hombre porque tu novio te esta ayudando a relajar no es lo mas correcto o usual del mundo, es raro, vergonzoso. -

- ¿Y que me dices del hermano de Quinn? -

- Dilo de una vez, quieres terminar conmigo. -

Sam asiente unas cuantas veces - Si, fue divertido mientras duro pero no es nuestro destino acabar juntos. -

- De acuerdo algo estoy. -

- ¿Que? -

- Destino no ser el nuestro. -

- ¿Ahora si hablas como yoda? -

- Ken mágico, hay muchas cosas que no hago solo para no darle el placer a alguien pero ahora que has terminado conmigo te lo vas a perder. -

- Aunque conozco a un par de personas aquí que tienen un club de star wars, yo formo parte de el y...-

- Jajaja, que gracioso - sonrió y vuelvo a la seriedad - nunca, repito...nunca me uniría a ese club. -

- ¿Amigos? -

Me levanto y sonrió nuevamente - ¡Ya quisieras! – me le acerco al oído - Por cierto...lo que iba a decir antes de que me dieras el discurso de "quería ser tu salvador pero no me dejaste" era que te...- aclaro mi garganta, la palabra no sale fácil - que te amaba, en pasado - sonrío y lo despeino un poco - Misión cumplida, que la fuerza te acompañe - le hago el símbolo de la fuerza con la mano y camino con una sonrisa en mi cara, puedo sentir a Sam aun mirándome y luego lo oigo gritar.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un estúpido! Tú y tu bocota. -

Suelto una carcajada y vuelvo al comedor.

* * *

><p>- Hola Santana - dijo Finn parándose en frente mío, al parecer se ha dignado a hablarme.<p>

- Finnocencia - respondí sonriendo, ¡rayos santana que la felicidad no se note!

- Uh, quiero entrar al baño - dijo Finn agarrándome de los hombros y moviéndome hacia un lado - Estabas bloqueando la entrada. -

- Tienes razón - contesté, Finn sonríe y entra al baño.

¿Gran interacción eh? pues yo no me voy a conformar con un "estorbas" Entré al baño.

- ¿Pechos? ¿Pechos de hombre? - pregunto entrando lentamente al baño.

- ¿Santana? - contestó Finn desde el otro lado del baño en uno de los urinarios.

- Si - respondí sentándome en el mesón de los lavamanos.

- Bueno pues esto es extraño - dijo Finn aun mirando a la pared.

Dos chicos entran y me ven, se quedan quietos, yo los miro con una ceja levantada y me coloco el dedo índice entre los labios, ellos asienten y salen.

- Sam y yo terminamos ayer - comenté sin ninguna razón aparente. Finn hace un movimiento con la mano ahí abajo, espero que se este subiendo el cierre y se voltea con su típica cara de confusión.

- ¿Ustedes terminaron? - preguntó acercándose a mi.

- ¡Lávate las manos! - dije con cara de asco, todo en este baño da asco.

- Si, lo siento - desvía su dirección y comienza a lavárselas.

- Si bueno el es libre de hacer lo que quiera, la buena noticia es que ya no tengo que escucharlo haciendo imitaciones o hablando como avatar. -

- No entiendo porque nunca le confesaste que has visto avatar 10 veces. -

- El nunca lo sabrá, no voy a dejar que se entere porque eso significa que me va a hablar de el mismo tema todo el tiempo - Finn asiente y termina de lavarse las manos, duramos unos segundos en silencio hasta que decido romperlo - ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? -

- Si, supongo - contestó él. Me paro y salgo del baño seguida por Finn, varias personas se me quedan mirando, llamo a Malt y Graham quienes estaban distraídos hablando y caminamos hasta el caldero de la bruja. Lo primero que veo son Mike, Brittany y Tina sentados en la mesa de siempre, Brittany me conto que siempre venían aquí los viernes así que lo esperaba, tal vez haya venido intencionalmente, tal vez. Le hice señas a Finn para que me siguiera hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados.

- ¡San! - dice Brittany parándose y abrazándome.

- Hola Britt - contesté emocionada.

- ¡Te extrañábamos! ¿Por qué no volviste a vernos aquí? - preguntó Brittany sentándose de nuevo.

- Muchas cosas pasaron - Respondí mirando a Tina quien seguía sin hacer contacto visual - No tuve mucho tiempo pero pensé en venir con Finn y tomar algo ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? -

- Claro, siéntense - contestó Mike haciendo un poco mas de espacio en la mesa.

- Santana no creo que sea una buena idea - dijo Graham poniéndome la mano en el hombro y deteniéndome.

- Tienen mas de dos meses vigilándome, ya accedieron a darme un poco de espacio porque se han dado cuenta que yo no hice nada - contesté sacudiéndome su mano.

- Aun así - dijo Malt con un tono de voz mas bajo - Deberías sentarte en otra mesa. -

- No, ella se va a sentar sus amigos, Santana no hizo nada, se que es su trabajo pero no dejarla sentar aquí no tiene sentido - dijo Finn parándose en frente mío y alzando su tono de voz, uhm...pues eso ha sido muy lindo de su parte...? trato de ocultar la sonrisa formándose en mi cara pero no lo logro ¡Maldición Santana, que no se note!

- Supongo que puede sentarse ahí pero nosotros nos sentaremos en la mesa de atrás - contestó Graham haciendo como él dijo y sentándose en la mesa.

- Mira Chang - Mike levanta la vista como si estuviera hablando con el - No tu, ella Chang - Tina levanta la mirada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hacemos contacto visual - No se como es posible que creas yo te rapte y te lastime pero estoy segura de que yo no lo hice, te lo juro, me cortaría el brazo para comprobar que yo no fui, dejo que Lauren se me acueste encima, Dejo que Lauren y Finn se me acuesten encima, Le digo a McGonagall que la amo, le digo a Rachel que...-

- Te creo - fue todo lo que contesto Tina.

- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Graham desde la otra mesa.

- Si, lo veo en sus ojos, esta siendo sincera, antes veía similitudes entre ella y la persona que me hizo eso pero algo cambio, se que no lo hizo - respondió Tina sonriendo.

- Bueno no se si sabían pero tenia un anillo que controlaba mi vida - dije mostrando la mano y moviendo los dedos.

- ¿Un anillo? - pregunto Malt compartiendo una mirada con Graham.

- Si - respondí mirándolos - Gracias por creerme - me dirigí a Tina sonriendo, me senté al lado de Brittany.

- Tengo que conseguir una nueva mascota - dijo Tina con cara de trauma.

- ¿Que paso con tu lechuza? - preguntó Finn agarrando una de las brochetas de trucha con salsa de dupera y regándose todo el uniforme.

- Lord Tubbington...- respondió Tina mirando a Brittany.

- Le dije que no lo hiciera pero el solo...se la comió - contestó Brittany como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

Finn aun no se da cuenta de que se rego y yo no puedo pensar viéndole todo manchado así que agarro una servilleta y comienzo a limpiarle el chaleco, termino gastando como 5 servilletas - Come encima del plato, estoy muy joven como para cuidar de un bebe - le digo a Finn quien solo asiente y murmura un "gracias" le miro la cara y también tiene salsa en la mejilla - Tienes salsa en la cara - vuelvo a decirle señalando un punto en mi mejilla, él termina limpiándose la otra mejilla y me desespero así que le pego en la mano para que la quite y se la limpio yo misma - Mejor ten estas cerca tuyo - dije acercándole todo el paquete de servilletas, dirijo la vista hacia las demás personas en la mesa que me miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas, solo que estaban un poco sonreídos, los ignoro y robo una de las brochetas de Finn - ¿Estamos en paz? -

- Si, pasado pisado - respondió Tina levantando su cerveza y chocándola con la de Mike.

- Ayer tuve una nueva idea - dijo Brittany sonriente - Decidí que voy a mudarme a Irlanda, los duendes viven en pequeñas colonias, me uniré a ellos, tal vez tenga hijos verdes pelirrojos y mágicos con uno de ellos, parece una buena vida. -

Todos asintieron riendo, yo solo sonreí e imagine cosas que nunca había imaginado, o que nunca admitiré haber imaginado, ¿como puede tanta estupidez gustarme? ¿Como puede alguien tan soso ser tan adorable? Solo mirarlo me dan ganas de cachetearlo, abrazarlo y luego...¡Olvida esos pensamientos Santana! Me concentrare en la conversación, Finn esta hablando de algo relacionado con 2 mas 2 igual pez y explicando porque ¡¿Por queeee?! Lo miro y se volvio a manchar, Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses suenan como mucho tiempo, pero cuando uno los vive pasan volando, cuatro meses es lo que se necesita para darse cuenta que la vida cuando no sucede nada importante es lo mas aburrido que existe, sin embargo cada detalle de lo que pasa cada día cuenta para construir un sentimiento ¿saben lo que se siente cuando uno quiere hacer algo y no puede hacer nada? ¿Saben la impotencia de ver a alguien y querer correr a donde nadie me encuentre? Cuatro meses es mucho tiempo cuando uno es miserable, cuatro meses es poco tiempo cuando uno es feliz, cuatro meses es lo que se necesita para construir una historia, en cuatro meses descubrí que no tengo idea de quien soy, si algún día pensé que Malt y Graham no eran necesarios entonces estaba muy equivocada, si pudiera haberle dicho a la directora que los dejara cerca mío otro cuatro meses no lo pensaría dos veces y lo hubiera hecho.<p>

- ¡Suéltenme! - grité desde la silla en la que me tenían atada.

- ¿Algo te molesta querida? - pregunto el hombre de mis pesadillas, en serio, es el hombre de todas mis pesadillas, el hombre que me perseguía, el hombre que mato al cantinero, el que pregunto por la cámara secreta y ahora el hombre que me ha raptado, me ha dopado y me ha atado a esta silla.

- Umh, no se, tal vez el hecho de que ME TIENEN ATADA - contesté sacudiéndome en la silla.

- Paciencia, paciencia, pronto serás libre - dijo el hombre arrastrando una silla y colocándola en frente mío - Estoy listo para dar respuestas – continuo sentándose.

- Esta bien, desáteme y lo escucho - respondí sonriendo.

- Veo que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes, sin embargo te entiendo, no sabes lo que esta pasando, por eso estoy dispuesto a darte información - levanta la mano a nivel de su pecho y me mira sonriendo - Hermoso ¿no crees? - dijo mostrándome su anillo, muy parecido al mío solo que mas grande y con la gema roja - Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi propio diseño, lo curioso es que solo he fabricado tres, dos han sido exitosos, el tercero debió haber tenido algún error porque...digamos que no cumplió con su función. -

- No lo acerque a mí - dije con dureza en la voz.

- No lo hare, estos últimos cuatro meses fabrique uno mas, por motivos de emergencia, todo se complico un poco pero finalmente logre crear un nuevo plan - contestó el hombre observando lo que ahora parece "su creación".

- Oh lo lamento, ahora desáteme y déjeme ir - respondí tratando de mover las manos.

- Santana, curioso nombre, yo hubiera preferido algo mas clásico o tradicional pero supongo que Santana también es un buen nombre, mi esposa...bueno ex esposa quería Rose pero creo que ese también le hubiera gustado - dijo él con una sonrisa curiosa en su desagradable rostro, como quiero golpearlo

- ¿Por qué de repente comenzamos a discutir mi nombre? - pregunté confundida.

- Te voy a contar una historia Santana, hace 16 años tu...- se aclara la garganta - mi ex esposa dio a luz a dos hermosas niñas con los ojos mas grandes y lindos que he visto, luego de nacer las dos me puse a observarlas, una lo único que hacia era llorar y la otra simplemente permanecía totalmente quieta, me les acerque un poco mas y note dos pares de ojos que me observaban fijamente sonriendo, debo admitir que en el momento yo era muy joven y me asustaba tal responsabilidad, no podía o no quería la responsabilidad así le mentí a su madre y hechice a los doctores para que le dijeran que ambas habían muerto, algún tipo de enfermedad las había atacado y no habían sobrevivido, ella quedo destrozada, yo lleve a mi hijas a un orfanato y las deje ahí con un anillo cada una, supe que cuando el momento fuera indicado ellas me buscarían, a los pocos meses ella y yo nos separamos, nunca supo que le mentí. -

- Si yo fuera ella créame que no solo lo hubiera dejado, lo odiaría por toda mi vida ¿Mentirle a una mujer diciéndole que sus hijas están muertas? Usted esta loco - contesté mirándolo con cara de desprecio aunque lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en por que me esta contando esto.

- Si pero siempre he creído en el destino y la verdad es que no salió tan mal, luego de cuatro años me entere que una había sido adoptada a los pocos días, la otra aun seguía en el orfanato, supongo que no todos tienen tanta suerte - el hombre paro por un momento y se quedo observándome - Un día yo estaba en mi casa, preparando te, no olvido ningún detalle de ese momento, cuando alguien toca mi puerta, era ella, la reconocí al instante, los mismos ojos café oscuro mirándome, ella tenia solo 12 años de edad, escapo del orfanato al enterarse que la iban a mandar a Hogwarts, sinceramente nunca me gusto ese colegio - dijo mirando mi uniforme - ¿Conque Gryffindor? Sigues sorprendiéndome. -

- Y usted sigue aburriéndome, confundiéndome y molestándome. Ya que he hecho de psicóloga y le he escuchado hablar sin parar de algo que no me importa ¿Puede soltarme y dejarme ir? - pregunté apoyándome mas al respaldar de la silla en señal de cansancio.

- Querida estoy seguro de que si te interesa ¿Quieres conocer a mi hija? - dijo el hombre parándose con una sonrisa.

- Si esa es la única forma de que deje de contarme su vida - respondí alzando los hombros, el hombre sale de la habitación y yo comienzo a buscar algo en el cuarto que me ayude a desatarme como en las películas, algo como una lima o un cuchillo, el problema es que no hay nada, suspiro y me resigno a esperar la visita de la hija del anónimo, ya que no se su nombre en vez de hombre lo llamare anónimo, cierro los ojos ya que esta droga o lo que sea que estén usando marea a niveles infinitos. A los cinco minutos escucho pisadas entrar en la habitación, abro los ojos y lo que veo no es para personas con problemas cardiacos.

- Santana, te presento a Maya, tu hermana - dice anónimo parado junto a mi, junto a ella Oh por Dios ¡No le veo diferencia! - Y yo soy tu padre. -


	11. Super Rachel

Comienzo a reír gracias al nivel de absurdidad (si es que existe esa palabra) de la escena formándose en frente mío, el hombre me mira como si no entendiera mi comportamiento, sin embargo puedo ver una pequeña sonrisa formándose en los labios de "Maya" quien luego mira al suelo tratando de disimular o evitar la risa que estoy segura esta reteniendo. Respiro profundamente para recuperar el aliento perdido en estos hilarantes minutos de risa, me limpio las lagrimas que he liberado y preparo la próxima frase que diré, solo porque la expresión del hombre demuestra seriedad y algo de enojo - Disculpe mi indiscreción es que de verdad lo que acaba de decir me ha causado gracia - él relaja un poco la cara y mira a maya - ¿Como preparó exactamente la pasión multijugos? Esa lección fue algo difícil de aprender en _Hogwarts_ - digo haciendo énfasis en "Hogwarts" solo porque se que lo va a molestar, después de todo ya ha demostrado su descontento con Hogwarts y particularmente Gryffindor.

- Entiendo que estés confundida pero no estoy bromeando, y ninguna poción fue utilizada, ella se ve así porque es tu hermana - asiento varias veces sarcásticamente y el hombre vuelve a su gesto de enojo.

- En este momento no quiero discutir ni con usted ni con la persona a su lado la cual se ve muy bien por cierto, así que le vuelvo a pedir que me desate y me deje ir porque verdaderamente tengo una vida a diferencia de usted a la cual atender - Ante esto el hombre suspiró claramente fastidiado y caminó hacia mi con una mirada amenazadora.

Se para enfrente mío y saca su varita - ¿Crees que lo sabes todo eh? - se coloca atrás mío y siento mis manos ser liberadas, inmediatamente las coloco en frente mío y empiezo a mover los brazos y los dedos porque ya se sentía una eternidad desde que los cambie de posición - Supongo que necesitas pruebas - no subo la mirada ya que aun estoy concentrada sintiendo el alivio de tener las manos libres pero él me obliga a subirla ya que agarra mi brazo derecho, sube la manga de mi camisa y pasa la punta de su varita por mis venas, lo único que siento es la presión de su mano en mi muñeca evitando que la mueva así que sin poder hacer nada me quedo mirando como una línea de sangre porque esa es la mejor forma de describirlo, una línea de sangre que se va convirtiendo en un espiral sale de mi brazo y se sitúa en el aire en frente mío - Maya ven y ayúdame - Maya no tarda en reaccionar y corre hasta donde estamos, sube la manga del hombre y repite el mismo procedimiento situando su hilo de sangre al lado del mío. Esto no tiene sentido - Te voy a dar las pruebas - con su varita guía mi sangre hacia la suya y las une, pronuncia unas palabras las cuales no soy capaz de oír ya que lo que esta sucediendo en frente me tiene algo entretenida y pequeños números salen de la unión, mi imagen se refleja en el aire junto con mi nombre, lo mismo sucede con el del hombre que parece llamarse Rupert.

Esto es nuevo, definitivamente no lo enseñan en Hogwarts - ¿Que se supone que esta haciendo? - Digo en medio de mi confusión mas hacia mi que hacia ellos. La sangre de repente se vuelve dorada, algo metálica y en medio de nuestras fotos aparece la frase "Relacionados" en rojo, el hombre sonríe satisfecho y baja su varita provocando que la sangre caiga al suelo y salpique en mi uniforme, cara, manos y zapatos.

- Así es mucho mas fácil hacer los exámenes de sangre ¿no lo crees? En mi juventud fui curandero, uno aprende a hacer este tipo de cosas - Rupert sonríe satisfactoriamente y vuelve a atar mis muñecas en el espaldar de la silla, mi muñeca latiendo rápidamente a causa de la entrada de sangre en mi mano.

Me quedo seria por un rato, la verdad no quiero decir nada, es decir me acaban de sacar sangre, una foto mía salió en el aire, mi sangre se volvió dorada y ahora estoy relacionada con el ser que en este momento repudio, eso es mucha información que comprender, lo único que se es que nada de esto me importa, nada de esto tiene un significado para mi - Usted podrá ser mi padre - pauso un momento - Pero nunca será mi papá, mi papá se llama Jorge Lopez y aunque no me preste mucha atención ha tenido sus momentos, me ha abrazado y me ha dicho que me quiere, cosas que usted no hizo ni hará y realmente le agradezco por haberme dejado en ese orfanato porque sino no tendría esta vida, desprecio no se acerca a lo que siento por usted, púdrase en el infierno. -

El hombre se voltea y sale de la habitación sin decir nada, Maya sin embargo se queda y se sienta en el comedor de la habitación - Santana - dijo Maya mirando a un punto fijo en la pared.

- Maya - respondí evitando mirarla.

- Siempre supe como lucias pero nunca pensé en lo extraño que seria ver a alguien igual a mi. -

- Al menos sabias que yo existía. -

- Es mejor no saberlo, así no tienes lidiar con pensar cada día en el porque te eligieron a ti en vez de a mi. -

Concentro la mirada en Maya quien sigue mirando a la pared, es como ver una foto o un video mío en vivo, la única diferencia es tal vez una pequeña cicatriz en su brazo. Por primera vez pienso en eso, dos personas eligiendo entre dos personas iguales ¿Que les hizo elegirme? - Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa, yo pensaba que había nacido en una casa, nada fuera de lo normal, nada de hermanas gemelas. -

Maya libera una risa - Se que no es tu culpa pero aun así, tu vida es envidiable, a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si no hubiera huido del orfanato y hubiera ido a Hogwarts. -

- Hubiéramos caído en shock la primera vez que nos viéramos. -

Maya vuelve a reír y asiente - ¿Como fue? La primera vez que estuviste allá.

_- Santana Lopez - llama Hagrid al lado de una silla mientras sostiene el sombrero seleccionador. Camino hacia al frente y me siento, sintiendo el peso del sombrero en mi cabeza al instante._

_- Ummm, difícil, determinación, algo de maldad, valor. ¡Espera un momento no me mandes a apurar! ¿Slytherin? Interesante…supongo que te pondré en...¡Gryffindor! - Hagrid retira el sombrero, yo me paro y me siento en la mesas de la casa, ¡el sombrero no me hizo caso! He sido engañada._

_- Hola, mi nombre es Quinn - dijo Quinn estirando la mano._

_La acepto y sonrió - Santana. -_

- Y con eso me sentencie a la presencia de Quinn todos los días de mi vida, sin embargo no se que haría sin ella, supongo que vale la pena soportarla - dije riendo un poco ante el recuerdo.

- Quinn es la rubia ¿no es así? - preguntó Maya.

Asiento varias veces – Rubia pero no tonta, debe ser algo de los muggles, son inteligentes. -

- ¿Por que te gustan los muggles? Somos superiores a ellos - contestó Maya acercándose a mi.

- Todos somos humanos, todos somos imperfectos, solo que nosotros tenemos una pequeña ventaja, ellos deberían odiarnos a nosotros, no nosotros a ellos - Maya empieza a arrastrar mi silla hacia el comedor.

- No has comido nada desde que llegaste. -

- ¿Como voy a comer sin manos? -

Maya se coloca detrás mío y con su varita me desata.

- Listo - ella sonríe y sale de la habitación para volver con una bandeja de comida, pollo, granos y un ponqué.

- Gracias - Empiezo a comer algo desesperada porque desde ayer me tienen aquí y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- ¿Que te enseñan? Yo todo lo que se me lo ha enseñado papá pero estoy segura que sabes mas que yo. -

Dejo de comer y la miro - Si me pasas mi varita te enseño algo. -

Maya lo duda por un momento pero al final se para, abre una gaveta y la saca - Por favor no te escapes. -

Mi plan original era atacarla, desatarme y salir corriendo pero hay algo que me dice que ella esta confiando en mi y que si me voy ella tendrá que pagar - Acércame una copa - Ella la acerca y se aleja un poco, apunto mi varita hacia la copa y digo calmadamente - Vera Verto - La copa se convierte en una paloma que sale volando por toda la habitación, miro a Maya fascinada y me pregunto si así de boba me veré yo cuando algo me asombra.

- ¡Eso fue brillante! - Ella corre y abre la ventana libera a la paloma, nunca pude enseñarle algo así a Daniela, no se si es porque yo nunca quise o porque ella prefería las muñecas en vez de hablar conmigo pero ahora que veo a Maya actuar como niña de 5 años me doy cuenta que su infancia debió haber apestado, probablemente por mi culpa.

- Eso no es nada con lo que te enseñan en el ultimo año, eso es una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en la clase de transformación pero en sexto año te enseñan hasta Astronomía, lo único horrible son los TIMOS y los EXTASIS que son exámenes terribles de alta sabiduría e invocaciones secretas – Solo decir el nombre me da dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Cual es tu materia preferida? -

- Defensa contra las artes oscuras. -

- ¿Ósea que debo tenerte miedo? -

- Bueno pues cuando me provocan soy bastante letal. -

- ¿Y que pasa con el rubio y el gigante? -

- El rubio se llama Sam, creo que somos amigos o algo así, no me interesa mantener relaciones amistosas con pasados novios y el gigante es Finn, sabría más con certeza lo que pasa entre nosotros si no me hubieran secuestrado. -

- Si, lo siento por eso, pero al menos yo no permití que mi papá los interrumpiera, lo convencí de que te llevara cuando él se fuera. -

- ¿Ósea que ustedes me vieron besarlo? -

- Maya ríe un poco y asiente - La verdad si, fue algo incomodo y la forma en que te fuiste luego fue rompe pasión. -

Rio yo también - Lo hice sin pensar y estaba algo sorprendida conmigo misma. -

- ¿Segura que te gusta? es que el es totalmente opuesto a ti, nosotras no vemos muy bien, puedes tener a quien quieras ¿Por que el? -

- No lo se, es una relación amor y odio, yo lo odio y el me ama - suelto una carcajada y continuo comiendo.

- Papá fue el que trato de persuadirlo para que dejara de hablarte, parece que no le hizo caso. –

- Entonces fue él…-

- Creia que el te hacia feliz y que por eso no te habías unido a nosotros. –

- Es una teoría estúpida. -

Maya asiente - El del mohicano me gusta mas, las dos sabemos que lo que hiciste con el no fue correcto. -

_- Bueno eso fue...interesante - dijo Puck acostándose a mi lado._

_- Nada especial - contesté sentándome._

_- Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, estaba aburrido - dijo Puck parándose y poniéndose los pantalones._

_- Quiero una hamburguesa - respondí parándome y yendo a la cocina._

- ¿Quiero una hamburguesa? ¿Es en serio? - Maya se ríe y yo la sigo porque su risa es infecciosa.

- Si, tenia ganas de comer hamburguesa. -

- No lo puedo creer - deja de reír y mira a mi plato - ¿Terminaste? -

- Si - asentí y ella se llevo el plato hasta lo que sospecho es una cocina y vuelve con un papel en la mano.

Maya arrastra mi silla hacia el centro del cuarto como estaba originalmente y coloca una silla a mi lado donde ella se sienta - Mi papá va a volver pronto y no creo que podamos hablar amistosamente - pone el papel en mis manos - Nunca me he atrevido a llamarla, parece que tu tienes mas valor para hacerlo.-

Abro el papel, lo que contiene es una dirección con un escrito al lado que dice mamá, miro a Maya y asiento, guardo el papel en un bolsillo de mi falda y la abrazo - Me alegró conocerte. -

- A mi también - Maya rompe el abrazo y se para, corre la silla al comedor - Papá no te va dejar ir hasta que le digas que le quieres ayudar a hacer lo que quiere hacer. -

- ¿Que es lo que quiere hacer? -

- Principalmente quiere volverse ministro de magia pero todos saben que jamás lo tomarían en serio así que empezó a tratar de ayudar a las personas dándoles créditos pero cuando vio que algunos no le pagaban la rabia se apodero de el y los mato - Maya se agacha y me amarra las manos, esta vez mas flojo el nudo - Ahora cree que Hogwarts es el mejor lugar para empezar su plan de que despidan al ministro. -

- ¿Como exactamente? -

- Hace muchos años cuando la cámara de los secretos fue abierta y varios estudiantes quedaron petrificados amenazaron con cerrar hogwarts, Papá quiere volver a meter un basilisco y abrirla para que cierren Hogwarts, la araña le dijo donde estaba, esta detrás de una piedra en el bosque, el problema es que a un basilisco solo lo puede controlar alguien que hable parsel. -

- Y yo hablo parsel. -

- Exacto, una vez hasta hizo que uno de sus amigos se tomara una poción multijugos para convertirse en barty crouch jr y que los dementores lo siguieran a hasta el castillo pero lo que el no pensó fue que tu ibas a estar ahí e ibas a conjurar un patronus, ni que Harry Potter iba a llegar, por eso el te necesita aquí, tu arruinas cada uno de sus patéticos planes - Maya comienza a alejarse pero yo la tomo del brazo.

- ¿Que hay del anillo? -

- El anillo es un horocrux, el tuyo, el mío, el de él, lo que el quiera que los horocruxes sientan nosotras lo sentimos, por eso mi gran necesidad de venir, por eso las visiones, por eso el odio cuando estaba negro, por eso la tranquilidad cuando estaba blanco, te lo quitaste y todo termino, papá construyo otro en caso de que te comportaras como te comportaste, para que le obedecieras. -

- ¿Por qué tu no te lo quitas? - pregunté mirando su mano y mi mano la cual se suponía estaba amarrada.

- Un castigo me esperaría, pero no importa, el sabe que yo lo obedezco así que no hace grandes esfuerzos en cambiar mi humor - Maya suelta mi mano y la vuelve a amarrar atrás, dejando nuevamente el nudo flojo.

Un ruido suena desde la otra habitación y Maya agarra un vaso de agua con una pastilla en el fondo - Estoy segura de que no quieres lidiar con su arrogancia en este momento así que bébelo y nos vemos mañana. -

- Asiento y ella se acerca colocando el vaso en mi boca, comienzo a beberlo y cuando termino siento un adormecimiento en las piernas y en los brazos, hasta que no siento nada.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente lo que me despierta es la claridad que invade el cuarto, abro los ojos lentamente y trato de estirar la espalda porque he estado desde ayer en la misma posición y ya se me van a partir los huesos si siguen sin moverse ¿tanto les cuesta dejarme dormir en una cama? Siento una presión muy fuerte en la vejiga y ya casi no puedo aguantar - ¡Tengo ganas de ir al baño! -<p>

Maya entra en pijamas con cara de dormida y me desata los pies, me paro, hago alguna flexiones y estiramientos en el piso mientras Maya me mira como si quisiera matarme, me pongo derecha y dejo que me guie hacia el baño.

Cierro la puerta, hago lo que vine a hacer y cuando voy a salir noto una pequeña ventanita en la parte de arriba del baño, me monto en el inodoro y me asomo por dicha ventana, lo único que veo afuera son arboles, arboles muy altos, troncos gruesos y raíces sobresaliendo del suelo, una leve neblina en el piso ¿A que se me parece esto? Afino el oído y escucho pisadas en la tierra, muchas pisadas en la tierra, como de caballos...centauros, Este es el bosque prohibido.

- Santana llevas mucho tiempo ahí - Dijo Maya tocando la puerta.

- ¡Déjame ir al baño tranquila! - grité aun asomada por la ventana.

- Esta bien, lo siento - Entonces por eso es que tienen acceso a Hogwarts.

Cuando me bajo siento mi estomago raro, como si fuera una lavadora. Subo nuevamente la tapa del inodoro y vomito todo lo que comí ayer – Maravilloso – Me limpio en el lavabo y salgo.

Maya esta sentada en el piso apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados - Así no vas a impedir que los prisioneros se escapen, es más ¿Segura que en otra vida no fuiste dementor? -

Maya abre los ojos y se para - Pues no es muy agradable despertarse con alguien gritando, apreciaría que en la próxima fueras mas sutil. -

- Desearía que en la próxima pudiera dormir en mi cama en la inseguridad del castillo - sonrío y me dirijo voluntariamente a la habitación donde esta mi silla, no se porque no me escapo, tal vez me da lastima dejar sola a Maya o la falta de clases me tiene feliz, solo se que no quiero estar aquí pero no estoy triste de estar aquí lo cual lo hace todo un poco bipolar.

- Mas tarde papá te va a hablar de lo que ayer hablamos - Maya me amarra los pies en un nudo menos apretado al igual que las manos - No quiero que te vayas pero no creo que sea justo que estés aquí, dile que no a todo lo que te pida. -

- Jamás accedería a nada que tenga que ver con el - Maya asiente y sale de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Esta mañana ha sido la mas aburrida de mi vida, ni siquiera puedo moverme para entretenerme y me voy a volver loca si no hago algo ya.<p>

- Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña come veía que resistía fue a buscar otro elefante, dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veía que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante, tres elefantes...- dos horas mas tarde - mil elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una como veían que...-

- ¡Ya! Por favor ¿Por que nos torturas? - grita alguien desde la otra habitación.

- ¡Esta bien! Cambio la canción - contesté - A la víbora de la mar por aquí podrás pasar el de adelante corre mucho y el de atrás se quedara, se quedara, se quedara, se quedar, se quedara, se quedara - cien "se quedaras" mas tarde - se quedaraaaaaa. -

- ¡Yo me voy de aquí! - grita la misma persona trancando la puerta, supongo que ahora estoy sola, bien, ahora ni siquiera puedo torturar.

Miro a mí al rededor y veo mi varita encima de una mesa - ¿Maya? - el silencio es lo único que me responde, muevo los pies y el nudo se desata fácilmente, o Maya es la peor haciendo nudos o lo hizo apropósito, me paro y camino hasta la mesa, tomo la varita y me la meto entre la falda ocultando lo que la parte de arriba con el cárdigan, camino otra vez hasta la silla y me amarro los pies, luego disimulo un nudo en las manos porque es algo difícil amarrarse las propias manos.

- La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar, porque le falta, porque no tiene la patica principal, una cucaracha grande se...- Un ruido en la ventana me hace callar, miro hacia la única ventana en el cuarto y veo una cabeza, solo la parte del pelo, va subiendo lentamente hasta que muestra los ojos los cuales se vuelven mas grandes al verme, Rachel salta y comienza a hablar pero obviamente yo no escucho nada, le hago señas para que deje de moverse y ella asiente finalmente entendiendo que no me ve.

Suena algo en la sala de la casa y yo comienzo a mover la cabeza para que Rachel se fuera pero por supuesto ella no me entiende - Vete - murmuro, Rachel ladea la cabeza tratando de comprender - Ve. Te -

Rupert entra en la habitación y yo alejo la vista de la ventana - Ok, Santana podemos hacer esto a las buenas o a las malas, te quedas y colaboras, te soltamos, te niegas, te quedas amarrada, es así de fácil, tu eliges - dijo Rupert caminando hacia mi amenazadoramente, Maya siguiéndolo ¿Por qué ella lo tiene que seguir? No es justo.

- ¿Me niego a...? - contesté con una ceja levantada.

- Obedecerme, en todo lo que yo diga - respondió él, miro a Maya quien me esta mirando mientras niega.

- Entonces va a tener que traer una silla mas cómoda porque resulta ser que pienso negarme - sonreí y el me mira con odio.

- O podemos acelerar el proceso y hacerte colaborar - Rupert saca de su bolsillo un anillo y le hace una señal a Maya para que me desamarre, ella murmura un "lo siento" cuando se acerca a mí. Rupert agarra mi mano y yo lucho para que no me ponga el anillo - ¡RACHEL! - Grito con la esperanza de que me escuche pero nadie entra.

- ¿Rachel? - pregunta Rupert deteniéndose - ¿Quien es Rachel? -

- Yo soy Rachel - Rupert se voltea y deja caer el anillo, saca su varita - Expelliarmus - pero esta sale volando ya que Rachel es mas rápida.

- ¿Tu la llamaste? - preguntó Rupert mirándome.

- Ella llego sola - contesté sonriendo.

Rupert mira a Rachel y desaparece de nuestra vista.

- Oh por Dios Santana ¿has estado así todos estos días? - dijo Rachel acercándose y desamarrando mis "no tan fuertes" nudos.

- Si ¿Como llegaste? - pregunté parándome.

- Bueno pues todos estaban súper preocupados, Quinn no sabe que hacer, Finn propone las ideas mas tontas, la directora no esta, alguien tenia que hacer algo, entonces hable con Tina y ella me dijo que ella había estado en una cabaña en un bosque oscuro y pensé inmediatamente en el bosque prohibido, camine y camine hasta que encontré este lugar, Todo salió bien ¡te rescate! - Rachel comienza a saltar - Oh por dios te rescate, eso quiere decir que Quinn me amara aun mas. ¡Vamos Santana, vámonos ya! -

- De acuerdo, vamos - saco la varita y salimos de la habitación pero me detengo justo en la puerta - No puedo dejar a Maya - detengo a Rachel por el brazo.

- ¿Quien es Maya Santana? Vámonos ya. -

- No, no puedo dejarla - Vuelvo a la habitación y encuentro a Maya sentada en el comedor con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Ella me ve y se para - ¡Vete ya! Él va a volver. -

- Exacto, el va a volver y te va a obligar a hacer cosas que no quieres, ya me siento suficientemente culpable por dejarte sola en el orfanato, no me hagas sentir culpable por esto también. -

- ¿Y a donde voy a ir? -

- No te voy a dejar sola. -

Maya asiente y me sigue hasta la salida.

- Santana creo que ahora me estoy mareando, te estoy viendo doble - Rachel entrecierra los ojos y se soba la cabeza.

- No estas mareada Berry, Maya es mi hermana - contesté abriendo la puerta, Maya le sonríe y salimos.

- Bueno, eso es nuevo - Rachel nos sigue - Creo que el castillo esta por allá - Rachel señala a la derecha y comenzamos a caminar en esa dirección.

- Yo se por donde ir, es mucho mas cerca que por donde quieres ir Rachel - dijo Maya caminando a otra dirección - Siempre venia por aquí cuando papá me pedía que te espiara - yo asiento y la sigo.

- Yo creo que es mas seguro ir por donde yo digo Santana... hermana de Santana...Maya. -

- Maya conoce mas este bosque, es mejor seguirla a ella - Agarro a Rachel de la muñeca y la arrastro a donde esta Maya - Te agradezco que me encontraras pero apartar de ya yo soy la que manda ¿entendido? -

Rachel asiente - Esta bien. -

Caminamos por unos diez minutos hasta que ya visualizamos el castillo. Caminamos hasta la oficina de la directora y entramos esperando encontrarla ahí adentro pero justo cuando vamos entrando Maya se empieza a sentir rara, le miro la mano y ella aun usa el anillo.

- ¡Quítatelo! - le digo deteniendo a Rachel.

Maya asiente y se lo quita. Rachel es la primera en entrar a la oficina.

- ¿Directora? - Preguntó Rachel.

No hay nadie en la habitación, solo un gato gris parado en el piso - Maravilloso, no esta ¿Ahora que? - Me volteo para mirar a Maya quien observa cada detalle de las paredes, de los cuadros, todo.

El gato se acerca a nosotras y a mitad de camino se convierte en McGonagall - Santana - la directora mira a Maya y luego a mí por un rato - ¿Cual de las dos es Santana? -

- Yo - doy un paso adelante - Ella es mi hermana, Maya. -

- ¿Donde estabas? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo preocupados que estábamos? - pregunta la directora.

- Yo la rescate - dice Rachel sonriendo.

- ¿De que la rescato exactamente? - contestó la directora dirigiendo su atención a Rachel.

- Un hombre la tenia amarrada a una silla desde que desapareció, cuando yo llegue le estaba gritando, entonces llegue y debo decir que orgullosamente lo desarme - respondió Rachel sonriendo.

- ¿Por que nosotros no pudimos encontrarla y tu si? - volvió a preguntar McGonagall.

- No lo se, creo que nunca buscaron bien - contestó Rachel alzando los hombros.

La directora inspecciona a Rachel por unos segundos - 10 puntos para Hufflepuff - Rachel sonríe orgullosa.

- Oh gracias directora, es usted muy amable. -

- En cuanto a ustedes dos, Santana tu...-

- ¡Directora McGonagall! creo que Rachel también desapareció, nadie la ha visto en todo el día y..- Quinn entra abruptamente a la oficina y se queda callada cuando ve a Rachel y a Maya, yo estoy volteada así que ella no se fija mucho en mí.

- Oh por Dios Santana, pensé que jamás te vería en toda mi vida - Quinn corre y abraza a Maya quien se ríe y le corresponde el abrazo - Rachel ¿Donde rayos estabas? -

- Yo la salve - contestó Rachel.

Quinn desvía su atención de Rachel y se vuelve a dirigir a Maya dejando a Rachel con un puchero, ella sigue sin verme - ¿Santana estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? - Quinn agarra a Maya de los hombros y empieza a mirarla por todos lados buscando una herida.

- A mi no me hicieron nada, a Santana la drogaron y la amarraron - contestó Maya riendo.

Quinn niega varias con la cabeza - No entiendo. -

- Si esto va a ser así con cada persona que nos vea juntas vamos a tener que pegarnos carteles con nuestros nombres en nuestras frentes - Quinn me nota por primera vez desde que llegamos y camina hacia mi.

- ¿Santana? - pregunta tocándome el hombro varias veces con un dedo.

- ¡No! Hitler - contesté pegándole en el dedo.

- ¿Y quien es ella? -

- No siento ganas de contar la historia en este momento, solo vine a hacerle saber a la directora que estoy aquí para poder ir a darme una merecida ducha. -

Quinn asiente y mira a mi uniforme - Estas llena de sangre. -

Bajo la mirada para comprobarlo y recuerdo las salpicaduras - Oh si, la mayoría es mía. También hay algo de vomito pero no mucho. -

- La ducha parece necesaria - contestó Rachel alejándose un poco - Es solo que no me siento cómoda estando cerca de tantas bacterias. -

- ¿No trajiste los guantes de emergencia? - pregunté bromeando.

- Si...pero los gaste cuando tuve que quitar algo de moho que se había pegado a mi suela - Comienzo a reír junto a Quinn por la cara de Rachel.

- ¿Y yo que voy a hacer? - Todos dirigimos nuestra atención a Maya - No se extrañen, ustedes se quedan aquí y viven felices por siempre pero yo no estudio aquí, no tengo donde quedarme. Santana esto no fue una buena idea, pude seguir fingiendo con papá, voy a decirle que trate de seguirte y que no te alcancé o algo así - ella mira al piso y se rasca la nuca - Ya tu estas en tu lugar, ahora yo voy a mi lugar. -

- No, tiene que haber algún lugar en donde te puedas quedar - miro a la directora quien camina hacia su escritorio y comienza a buscar unos papeles - ¿Directora? -

- ¿Maya Roberts? - pregunta la directora, Maya asiente - Desaparecida - lee McGonagall en un gran libro - Carta recibida. Carta aceptada. Requerimientos almacenados. No inscrita. Desaparecida. -

- Me fui justo cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes - contestó Maya sonriendo como si todo lo que la directora leyó fuera un chiste.

- Si recibiste una carta de Hogwarts significa que estas registrada como una bruja, el hecho de que tu estatus sea desaparecida y no muerta significa que tus poderes mágicos aun están presentes y que aun puedes ir a lugares como el callejos diagon - trato de enfocarme en todo lo que la directora dice pero a veces me desconecto.

- Directora. Disculpe, me esta perdiendo. -

- Puedo hablar con Tom, el dueño del caldero chorreante para que le de una habitación a Maya o incluso trabajo - Respondió McGonagal cerrando el libro.

Le sonrío a Maya quien me devuelve el gesto - Parece que no vas a volver ahí después de todo. -

* * *

><p>Luego de un baño satisfactorio, cambio de ropa y explicación de los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos tres o cuatro días a la directora y a Quinn, Maya se va al caldero chorreante. Le empaqué un baúl con algo de ropa mía porque volver a su casa a buscar no es una opción.<p>

- Supongo que nos veremos luego..? -Abrazo a Maya por unos momentos.

- Vale ya, no me dejas respirar - me alejo y sonrío.

- Te visito apenas salga de vacaciones. -

- ¿Guardaste su dirección? -

- Si, la voy a contactar y te aviso. -

- Su nombre es Morgan Riley. -

- ¿No te parece gracioso que ninguno de nuestros nombre contraste? -

- Roberts, Lopez, Riley y Bane. Una mezcla interesante. -

- No vuelvas a mencionar a Rupert. -

Maya mira a Hagrid y luego me mira a mi - Creo que me tengo que ir ya - Hagrid ha sido muy amable ofreciéndose para llevarla, yo se que es el amor que me tiene, es difícil resistirse a mis encantos, es decir soy la combinación perfecta de talento, inteligencia y belleza. ¿Nunca me han visto? soy mas caliente que el sol, modestia aparte.

Saco de mi bolsillo unos galeones y se los entrego a Maya - Compra algo de ropa o ahórralos para después. -

- Santana estas siendo muy buena ¿segura de que no tienes fiebre? -

- Solo digo, alguien que se ve como tú merece buenas cosas, además la culpa me consume. -

Maya sonríe - Ya has hecho mucho y te lo agradezco pero Hagrid me esta mirando verdaderamente mal y no quiero molestarlo mas. -

- No te pierdas. -

- Lo mismo digo. -

Sonreímos y Maya va hacia...donde esta Hagrid, le agarra el brazo y desaparecen. Me quedo mirando el vacio por un momento hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro, me volteo bruscamente y pateo a la persona por el pecho.

- ¡OUCH! -

- ¡Eso te buscas por asustarme de esa forma! - me le acerco a Finn quien esta tirado en el suelo y lo ayudo a pararse - Mides casi que el doble que yo pero con una pequeña patada te caes al suelo. -

- Bueno, fue una patada muy fuerte. - contestó Finn sobándose el pecho - ¿Donde aprendiste a dar patadas ninjas? -

- Soy bastante flexible - comienzo a caminar en dirección al castillo.

- Estaba preocupado - él me sigue.

- No te pongas sentimental. -

- No estoy sentimental, solo te hago saber que estaba preocupado. -

- Y yo solo te hago saber que no quiero que te pongas sentimental. -

- ¿Y eso que se supone que significa? -

- Significa lo que quiera que signifique. -

Finn se queda parado y mira a la nada tratando de comprender - No entiendo. -

- Yo tampoco entiendo porque lo intento. -

- ¿Te molesta explicarme? -

- El beso, no significo nada. -

- Oh, eso...-

- Así que no te pongas sentimental. -

- ¿No significo nada? -

- No, es solo que hace tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de interacción y la necesitaba. -

- Bueno, pues si eso es lo que quieres. -

- Eso es lo que quiero, ahora olvidemos el tema. -

Finn asiente y continuamos en silencio el resto del recorrido, solo diciendo "adiós" cuando nos fuimos a las salas comunes.

- Oí que Lucifer había vuelto al infierno - dijo Kurt justo cuando voy entrando.

- ¿Extrañabas a tu ama pequeño pixie? -

- Hablando del diablo. Dicen que los demonios te habían capturado - contestó Kurt volteándose a verme.

- Oh no, solo estuve buscando unas cuantas almas que succionar - dije sentándome junto a él en un sofa.

- También oí que tienes un clon. -

- Bueno cuando una no esta en el infierno debe dejar a alguien igual de guapa vigilando. -

- ¿Y a que le debemos el placer de que hayas vuelto? -

- Gayberry me trajo porque no quería que dejara solos a Fabgay, ni a LadyHummel, ni a Blaine...debo pensar rápido un nombre para Blaine. -

- ¿Que te parece Blay? -

- Ó DramaBoy. -

Kurt ríe - Ese es bueno de hecho. -

- Tal vez solo lo deje en Gay numero tres. -

- ¿Ya se fue? - preguntó Quinn bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios.

- ¡Hablando de Gays! Sip. -

- No era mi intención revisar tus cosas pero vi un papel arrugado encima de la cama y me dio curiosidad - dijo Quinn entregándome el papel - ¿Es esa dirección de quien creo que es? -

- Si, se llama Morgan Riley - contesté abriendo la hoja y revisándola.

- ¿Quien es Morgan Riley - preguntó Kurt arrebatando el papel de mis manos.

Rio un poco ante la locura de mi próximo comentario - Supongo...se podria decir que...es mi mamá –

- Ok, puedo decir oficialmente que ya no te conozco – dijo Kurt dándome el papel.

Mas tarde esa noche cuando todos se fueron a dormir yo me quede en la sala, tomé un papel y una pluma.

_Morgan Riley:_

_Voy a empezar por decir que esto puede ser dificil de entender, créame yo lo se desde hace unos días y aun no lo termino de procesar…_


	12. Noticias

- ¿Le puedes preguntar a tu enana si puede enviar algo por mi? -

- ¿Rachel? –

- Obviamente ¿por que me voy a referir a alguien mas como "tu enana"? -

- Supongo que podría pero me gustaría más si se lo preguntaras tu. -

- Pero Quinn -

- No soy una lechuza. -

- Lastima porque eso es lo que necesito. -

- Debiste elegir una lechuza en vez de un gato. -

- Es porque no me gustan, Sebastian es perfecto porque no tengo que cuidarlo, el se cuida solo y cuando tengo frio lo acuesto conmigo en la cama y me calienta. -

- Oh no, eso esta mal. -

- ¿Que? -

- Es que dijiste que te calentaba y lo malpensé totalmente. -

- Q, eso es incorrecto ¿Quien eres? -

- ¡No lo se! ¡No puedo creer que haya pensado eso! -

- ¿Que diría tu gigante y perfecta familia rubia de su pequeña e inocente Quinnie Fabray? -

- Deshonra y desgracia. -

- Esconde esa personalidad muy dentro de tu cerebro. -

- Todo es tu culpa, yo era una linda niña hasta que te conocí, me corrompiste. -

- Te corrompí. -

- ¡Lo acabas de malpensar! ¿No es así? -

- No eres nadie para juzgarme. Entonces ¿Le vas a preguntar? -

- Esta bien. -

- Quinn, eres una Santa. -

- Aprecio el sarcasmo. -

- ¿Cual sarcasmo? -

- Ja ja, es mejor prestarle atención a la clase. -

- Oh cierto, estudiamos. -

- Si, aunque esta clase no es interesante. -

- Ni se en que clase estamos. -

- ¿Seguimos hablando de cosas ilógicas? -

- Espera creo que estamos en la clase de Adivinación. -

- Oh, por eso es que hay una bola de cristal en frente nuestro. -

- Pero como no nos dimos cuenta. -

- No lo se.-

- ¿Ahora ni siquiera prestas atención en clase? Wow. -

* * *

><p>Es este ligero aire caliente de finales de la primavera que vuelve todo mas pegajoso, no hay calor pero al mismo tiempo no hay frio, solo una humedad en el aire que hace todo mas incomodo. Por suerte el único lugar en el que corre algo de viento refrescante es el lago, por eso he estado viniendo toda la semana a estudiar para los timos, es mejor que la biblioteca y por alguna razón mi mente se dispone a aprender cuando estoy aquí, aparte de ser un lugar genial para pensar. No espero recibir una respuesta inmediata de...ella, pero si no la recibo pronto creo que voy a enloquecer, no por mi sino por Maya, yo aun tengo padres y no los pretendo dejar pero ella esta sola, odio sentir culpa.<p>

- ¿Estudiando? -

Asiento sin mirar a Puck que esta sentado a mi lado, se que es el por la voz y porque pude escucharlo hace 1km.

- ¿Harta de el clima pegajoso? - preguntó él agarrando un pedazo de madera del árbol y empezando a tallarlo con su navaja.

Lo miro por la esquina de mi ojo y asiento, no me siento de hablar en este momento, además ya estaba logrando memorizar el capitulo 15 del libro de pociones.

- Lo único bueno de este clima es que puedo mostrar mis bebes - lo miro con una ceja levantada y el levanta los brazos - Mis sexys músculos. -

Vuelvo la vista al libro y ruedo los ojos, Puck nunca cambiara.

- Tu también deberías estar feliz, puedes mostrar las gemelas - Lo miro indignada pero el esta hipnotizado mirándome el escote.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste Pucki? - pregunto.

- Mmju - responde Puck asintiendo y sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes que mi ojos están más arriba verdad?-

- Oh si estoy totalmente consiente de eso - Lo miro esperando que levante la vista pero cuando no la levanta le pego en el brazo con el libro.

- Eres un cerdo - Digo riendo al verlo sobándose el brazo.

- Es solo que han sido tiempos duros para el Pucksaurious, me estoy concentrado en graduarme y deje de lado mis necesidades - contestó Puck apoyando la cabeza en el árbol y volviendo a agarrar su navaja.

Asiento y continuo leyendo - Parece que finalmente has organizado tus prioridades. -

- No se que hará el equipo de Slytherin sin mi - Mira al cielo y suspira - Oh bueno ojala alguien continúe con mi legado. -

- Mira veo algo flotando - señalo al aire y miro a Puck sonriendo, el mira al aire - Nada, creí haber visto algo de inteligencia pero se desvaneció cuando dijiste el ultimo comentario. -

Puck baja la mirada, encoje los hombros y sigue tallando la madera - No te preocupes, algún día tus hijos compraran sus varitas en Puckerman's. -

Suelto el libro y lo miro sorprendida - ¿Puckerman's? ¿Vas a ser fabricante de varitas? -

Puckerman asiente y sonríe - ¿Sorprendida? -

- Si, gratamente sorprendida de hecho. Bien por ti Puckerman ¡Piensas en tu futuro! -

- Lo se - Puck se para y me entrega lo que estaba tallando, le busco forma por unos segundos hasta que me doy cuento que lo que tallo es algo muy obsceno, lo miro y el encoje los brazos sonriendo – Te digo que estoy necesitado…como sea, continua estudiando. -

- Esta bien, cuida ese mohicano. -

- Santana, estas hablando con Puck, por supuesto que lo cuido - rio un poco y el se va.

Observo la cosa en mi mano y cuando me soy cuenta que lo estoy agarrando por una parte demasiado indebida lo tiro al lago lo mas rápido posible, sigue siendo igual de cerdo pero al menos me alegro que ya sepa que hacer con su vida, pensé que terminaría de traficante nocturno en algún callejón de Londres. Ahora devuelta al capitulo 15 "Remedios"

* * *

><p>Juro que me aprendí todo el libro de defensa, hace una hora podía narrarlo de la pagina uno a la 268 en media hora, sin embargo aquí estoy sentada en una mesa mirando al gran reloj en la parte de atrás de la sala con la mente en blanco. Ok, no puedo permitirme esto, Santana piensa, para algo Dios te dio inteligencia.<p>

- Diez minutos mas - anuncio Harry caminando junto a mi y mirando mi examen en blanco. Quinn se para y le entrega el examen, suertuda - ¿Algún problema? -

Niego varias veces - Ninguno - Harry asiente y sigue caminando.

10 Minutos para llenar 30 paginas de examen, creería que es posible pero en mi situación es algo imposible. Ojeo las paginas y encuentro una respuesta que se, la escribo rápidamente y reviso las otras preguntas, se algunas y continuo escribiendo, tal vez pueda llenar unas cinco paginas...tal vez.

- ¿No les pareció que estaba fácil? - pregunta Rachel sonriendo.

- No lo se, yo no estoy seguro de mis respuestas - contesta Blaine sentándose junto a Kurt en el césped.

- Estoy seguro de que menos de 50 no sacas - dice Kurt poniéndole la mano en la espalda.

- Bueno es que no todos somos Santana, algunos tenemos dificultad en esa materia - responde Blaine mirándome.

- A mi no me miren, lo olvide todo e invente la mitad de las respuestas - contesto subiéndome a una de las ramas del árbol.

- No te creo - dice Quinn revisando el libro para ver si sus respuestas estaban bien.

- Si, la mente se me puso en blanco, como si no hubiera estudiado nada. -

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Repruebas? – pregunta Rachel mortificada.

- Eso parece - contesto subiendo a una rama más alta.

- ¿Que eres, un mono? - pregunta Quinn guardando el libro.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me montaba aquí - trepo una rama mas y me siento.

Quinn niega varias veces - Te vas a caer. -

Levanto los hombros e ignoro la conversación. Quiero ir mas arriba pero las ramas se ven mas frágiles, me paro y subo otra rama mas ignorando las advertencias de Quinn, definitivamente pertenezco a los arboles. Algo en una rama me llama la atención.

_- Eh, Quinn, a que no subes. -_

_- Santana, te dije que no me parece seguro. -_

_- Quinn, si Finn pudo subir y la rama no se partió entonces tú también puedes. -_

_Quinn asiente y comienza a subir - ¿Porque te gusta retar a la gente? -_

_Le extiendo la mano, ella la toma y la ayudo a subir - No lo se ¿Por que a ti no te gusta? -_

_- Por que cada vez que subo me caigo - Quinn se sienta y se agarra de una rama para no caerse._

_- Y cada vez es más divertido verte caer. -_

_Quinn mira a una rama con curiosidad - ¿Por que la rama dice Finn y Santana? -_

_- Yo lo escribí la primera vez que subí, el lo escribió la primera vez que subió. -_

_- Yo quiero escribirlo también. -_

_- Pues esta bien, escríbelo. -_

Observo nuestros nombres por un tiempo, paso la mano por la superficie del tronco, se siente como si hubiera sido ayer, solo que han pasado 5 años, Quinn es gay, Finn creció el doble y yo soy adoptada, pero que lindo es crecer. Miro hacia abajo y no puedo creer que solía...subir hasta aquí, parece fácil subir pero no tengo idea de como bajar...¿Como se supone que baje? Me paro en la rama para ver mejor como bajar y me limpio algunas hojas del hombro con mi varita. Creo que ya se como bajar, hay dos ramas que parecen seguras, de ahí puedo bajar a otra y saltar al suelo, lo malo es que por ese lado hay mucho follaje...mucho follaje...follaje, ¡Olvídalo! no es el momento, en el otro lado, es decir a mi espalda no hay nada de hojas pero ninguna rama fuerte, suspiro y me siento, no pensé bien esto, cuando mi trasero toca la rama suena un crack, me quedo quieta por un momento y luego me vuelvo a mover volviendo a causar el mismo crack. Oh oh, la rama se esta rompiendo, el crack se convierte en crrrack crack CRACK y puedo sentir que la rama se esta doblando hasta que CRACK se rompe y me siento cayendo de espalda al suelo.

- ¡Satán! ¿Estas bien? - pregunta Kurt que es el primero en llegar.

Ruedo y me pongo boca abajo porque la espalda me duele como si Finn se hubiera tirado de un trampolín y yo fuera la piscina aunque no hace mucha diferencia porque la parte de adelante me duele igual.

- Si - No.

Blaine llega detrás de Kurt y se coloca de rodillas- Santana ¿te puedes parar? -

- Si - No.

- SE LO DIJE, LE DIJE QUE SE IBA A CAER ¿POR QUE NUNCA ME HACE CASO? - Escucho gritar a Quinn.

Trato de mover los dedos de los pies los cuales no siento en este momento porque al parecer me pegue en el coxis y el golpe no me permite mover las piernas, pestañeo varias veces porque desgraciadamente me pegue en la cabeza y ahora veo borroso.

- Creo que no esta bien, debe tener alguna contusión o algo ¿segura que estas bien? - dice Kurt tocándome el hombro.

- Estoy en el infierno Kurt ¡usa tus poderes de arco iris y has algo! - contesto pegándole en el brazo, ruedo hasta que vuelvo a quedar boca arriba. Wow la distancia de la que me caí debe haber sido de unos 7 metros.

Kurt mira a todos lados y comienza a gritar - ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Potter! - A él no.

Quinn por fin se acerca con los ojos cerrados siendo guiada por Rachel - ¿Esta muerta? -

- ¡Abre los ojos Snooki! deja el drama, no estamos en Jersey shore - respondo por fin consiguiendo mover los pies.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta Harry arrodillándose a mi lado - ¿Que le paso? - Quinn abre los ojos y se va, y yo pensaba que su etapa de loca ya había pasado.

- Se cayo del árbol - dice Kurt parándose.

- ¿Me caí del árbol? La rama se rompió y yo me caí con ella, yo no simplemente me caigo de arboles -

- ¿Puedes pararte? -

- Si - No - No - muevo un poco las piernas y comienzo a sentirlas - Tal vez en unos minutos. -

- Esta bien esperemos - Harry se sienta y comienza a hablar con Kurt y Blaine. Gracias a dios que no hay nadie al rededor, lo que me falta es que haya gente mirándome.

* * *

><p>5 Horas, varios raspones y 2 costillas fracturadas después, me encuentro en la enfermería "descansando" ya las enfermeras pusieron las costillas en su lugar en unos 30 dolorosos minutos, puede que haya derramado una que otra lagrima, tal vez, como sea nunca lo admitiré, nunca. Una lechuza entra volando por una ventana y me tira un sobre encima, justo en el pecho, lechuza estúpida, por eso es que las odio, su puntería encabeza la lista de razones. Agarro el sobre y lo abro 'Santana López, Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería' es una carta.<p>

Santana...

Disculpa que no te respondí pronto, la verdad me costo tiempo digerir la noticia, no tienes idea de cuanto me tomaste por desapercibida. Si lo que dices es verdad (y créeme que algo dentro de mi me dice que debo creerte) tengo que admitir que siempre supe que lo que los doctores habían dicho no era verdad, siempre supe que estaban vivas, solo que no sabia donde estaban. Todos los días pienso en ustedes, mi esperanza nunca se extinguió y estoy feliz de que me hayas contactado. En cuanto a Rupert, entiendo que lo odies, si algo dice el hecho de que me separe de el a los 3 meses de ustedes haber nacido es que yo también le guardo rencor, me alegra que estés en Hogwarts, Rupert nunca quiso que sus hijas estudiaran ahí pero yo no puedo explicar lo mucho que disfrute mi tiempo en Hogwarts, espero que tu también lo estés disfrutando...

- Oh si, lo estoy disfrutando tanto que de la emoción se me partieron las costillas. -

...Estoy disponible cada vez que quieras hablar, por supuesto que quiero conocerte, ya vendrá el momento adecuado. Hoy voy a conocer a tu hermana y se que estoy infringiendo el tiempo del correo en Hogwarts pero quería que leyeras esto lo mas rápido posible, así que si calculo bien el tiempo que dura una lechuza en llegar allá y el tiempo en que toma leer toda la carta yo debería estar con Maya en este momento, así que ya tengo una idea de como luces. Como dije anteriormente, puedes contactarme cuando quieras, gracias por tu hacerlo, ten por seguro que si veo a Rupert le pateo el trasero :)

Con Amor, tu madre.

Vuelvo a meter la carta en el sobre y me recuesto en la almohada. Esto es loco, tan pero tan loco, cuando al principio del año me dije a mi misma que este año iba a ser monótono estaba claramente equivocada, tan pero tan equivocada. Escucho los pasos de alguien desde viniendo desde afuera y miro a la puerta esperando a ver quien entra, la puerta se abre y Finn entra, por supuesto que es Finn, es la única persona cuyos pasos se escuchan a metros de distancia.

- Hola - dice Finn sentándose en la cama a mi lado.

- Hola. -

- ¿hola? ¿No hay insulto o sobrenombre? -

- Estoy muy adolorida como para pensar en un insulto, por hoy te salvas. -

Finn ríe y luego me toma la mano - Eres Santana, puedes aguantar el dolor. -

Sonrió y ladeo un poco la cabeza - ¿Por que no te tiro de un árbol y luego te digo que puedes resistir el dolor mientras te sostengo la mano incómodamente? -

Finn suelta mi mano - Lo siento. -

- Pensé que más nunca te oiría decir eso ¿Que vas a hacer ahora besarme y decirlo otra vez? -

- Lo haría pero no me dejas. -

Si lo dejaría pero es mejor que no lo sepa - Que bueno que lo tienes claro. -

Finn asiente y ambos miramos a la puerta para ver a Quinn entrando - Finn...hola - Quinn me mira a mi y luego a Finn repetidas veces, en este momento me doy cuenta de que mi vida es una telenovela.

- Hola Quinn - Finn me mira y se para - Bueno, me alegra que estés bien, Adiós - Camina hacia Quinn, le sonríe y sale de la enfermería.

- Kurt me dijo que te fracturaste dos costillas - Asiento y ella se sienta en mis pies - también me dijo que lloraste tanto que el pudo haber llenado todo un tarro con las lagrimas. -

- Si hubieras estado ahí probablemente lo hubieras visto. -

- ¡Me asuste! Fue aterrador verte caer de esa altura. -

- Quiero que sepas que jamás colocare tu número en mis contactos de emergencia, me muero antes de que hagas algo. -

- ¡Pero yo te lo advertí! La semana pasada cuando me subí...-

- Espera ¿te subiste al árbol la semana pasada? -

- Uuhm, si -

- ¿Sola? -

- S...si, si, sola. -

- Es imposible, eres incapaz de subir sin ayuda, dime la verdad ¿con quien subiste? -

- Con nadieeee...con Rachel. -

- Subiste al árbol sin mi...me siento traicionada. -

- Santana lo siento mucho. -

- No es verdad, si lo hiciste es porque querías. -

- No significo nada para mi, pensé en ti todo el tiempo. -

- Me heriste Quinn, no creo poder olvidar esto. -

- Caí en la tentación, Rachel quería montarse y yo me subí con ella. -

Niego varias veces y miro al suelo - Dime que no tallaron sus nombres - Quinn me mira con culpabilidad y se lleva las manos a la boca - Oh por Dios, escribieron sus nombres, nunca me habían engañado de esa forma. Ella esta robándote de mi. -

- No, nadie puede robarme de ti, tu eres...eres...eres - Quinn comienza a llorar - eres mi mejor amiga. -

- Oh Dios, no llores. No lo decía en serio, por favor súbete todos los días con ella pero por favor no llores – Quinn asiente, se seca un poco las lagrimas y me mira como si estuviera esperando que diga algo - tu también eres mi mejor amiga - Quinn se para y me abraza - Auch, no tan fuerte. -

- Lo siento - se aleja y se vuelve a sentar - Se que duele mucho, es la única forma de que llores como lloraste. -

- Recuérdame mas nunca hacer nada que me avergüence o contar un secreto en frente de Kurt. -

- Me siguen dando miedo - Ambas miramos a la puerta y vemos a Sam parado junto a Brittany.

- Sanny ¿duele mucho? - pregunta Brittany acercándose.

- ¡Britt! no, no duele nada - contesto sonriendo.

- Kurt nos conto que no parabas de llorar - dice Sam parándose junto a Brittany. En serio ya no puedo confiar en Kurt.

- Sam dijo que estarías feliz de vernos y que teníamos que venir a visitarte, así que aquí estamos - dice Brittany sonriendo.

- Sam tiene razón, estoy feliz de verte Britt, boca de trucha tu me das igual. -

- Se que en el fondo de tu corazón aun me amas - contesta Sam sonriendo.

- Sigue pensando eso y tal vez un día te lo creas. -

- La misma Santana de siempre...Bueno Britt despídete, tenemos que irnos - dice Sam tomándole la mano a Brittany.

- ¿Ya? - Sam asiente - Esta bien, Adiós San -

- Adiós Britt - miro a Sam y siento el deber de agradecerle - Gracias truchita - Sam sonríe y ambos se van.

- ¿Que es esto? - pregunta Quinn con el sobre en la mano.

- Léela - ella comienza a leer, me pregunto que piensa ella de todo esto, su cara es una mexcla de expresiones…¡Bah! Que sabe ella, esto no le afecta…tal vez deba matarla, teñirme el cabello y tomar su lugar con su familia…mmm, aunque los ojos son diferentes, puedo usar lentes de contacto, sin embargo creo que el cabello rubio es suficiente para formar parte de la familia Fabray, debo recordar preguntarle que acondicionador usa. Luego de releer la carta unas 4 veces, finalmente la guarda y se queda mirando el sobre.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? -

- No tengo idea. -

- Santana si de algo ayuda...te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz. -

- ¿Que? - me toco la nariz y me miro el dedo que efectivamente estaba lleno de sangre - ¿Como se supone que eso me puede ayudar? -

- En nada...en realidad lo empeora ¿sabias que cuando la nariz sangra puede ser señales de hemorragia cerebral? -

- ¡Vete! -

- ¿Pero por queee? -

- ¡Empeoras todo! -

- ¿Y que se supone que haga? ya termine de estudiar, aquí no hay tecnología ¡Vine para que me entretuvieras! -

- Ve con Racheeeel. -

- No quiero ir con Rachel. -

- ¿Esta obsesionada con algo y no deja de hablar de eso otra vez? - Quinn asiente y yo coloco cara de que la comprendo - Entiendo...NO ME IMPORTA, ¡Vete! -

- Baaaah, ¡Mala! -

- Aaaaw, yo tampoco te quiero ahora ¡vete! -

Quinn se para y comienza a cantar all by myself de celine dion mientras se acerca a la puerta - AAAALL BY MYSEEELFFF. -

- ¡Vete! -

Ella deja de cantar y me mira - Solo quiero que sepas...¡Le voy a decir a Kurt que volviste a llorar mientras me decias que eres mi mejor amiga!. -

- ¡Yo no llore! Fuiste tú. -

- No tienes pruebas... ¿Sabes que? Tengo una mejor idea ¿Por que no le digo a Rachel que quieres saber TODO del nuevo libro que ha estado leyendo? ¡Estará tan feliz! y yo no voy a tener que escucharla luego. -

- Solo...vete. -

- ¿Eso es un si? Ok, ya la llamo - No alance a decirle que no cuando ya se había ido corriendo ¿porque el universo quiere torturarme?

5 Minutos luego llega Rachel saltando y se sienta en el mismo luego que Quinn.

- Debo admitir que cuando Quinn me dijo que estabas interesada en tener una conversación amistosa conmigo me sorprendí pero después pensé: Pues por supuesto que quiere hablar conmigo ¿Quien no querría? Así que vine lo mas rápido posible para que no te sintieras ansiosa y pudiéramos hablar del nuevo libro que estoy leyendo - Abro la boca para hablar pero Rachel continua hablando - Mis padres me lo enviaron ayer, estaban en Nueva York y me mandaron con Boo boo la encantadora Lechuza de la familia una guía de todos los musicales que se han hecho en Broadway ¡Es fascinante la creatividad de los muggles! – Para para agarrar aire y me mira - Oh lo siento no te estoy dejando hablar, eso solo que estoy emocionada...hablando de cosas emocionantes ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te salve? Quinn estaba tan feliz...aunque nunca me lo agradeció...uhm me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya no escucha las bellas poesías que escribo de mis prendas de vestir ¿Nunca te he mostrado mi obra mas famosa "Delirios de un brasier"? Oh, espera...creo que la tengo por aquí - Agarra su bolso y comienza a buscar - ¡Aquí esta! - sacude el papelito en mi cara - Siempre estoy preparada en caso de que llegue un momento en la conversación en el que puedo demostrar mis talentos ¿lista? Aquí va. _Oh mi pobre brasier, Tan rosado y tan apretado, Un día te vi en la vitrina y te compre, parece que fue ayer, pero veo tu estado, y recuerdo que hace tres años te adopte. Oh mi pobre amigo, mucho calor debes tener, Cuando estoy contigo, segura puedo correr_. Fin. ¿Te gusto? -

- Rachel debes hacerme un favor, es una emergencia - La miro seriamente y ella asiente - Tienes que ir y buscar a la enfermera, dile que me de una cura para la perdida del deseo de vivir ¿podrás hacerlo? -

- Pfff, Santana ¡para eso no hay cura! Aunque me han dicho que mi poesía hace mas feliz a la gente así que te recitare otra pieza "Las medias en la lavadora" ¿lista_? Rodando rodando y rodando veo yo a mis mediecitas...- _Oh por Dios. Quinn va a pagar caro ¿Donde están las enfermeras? ¿Por que no se la llevan? _- Sus fibras se debilitan pero al menos no huelen a tucán._ Fin ¡Esto es tan divertido! Deberíamos hacerlo todas las semanas. -

- No. Por favor, no. -

- Mmm pero si no nos vemos entonces no voy a poder contarte de los libros que leo semanalmente, parece que la caída te afecto, pero no importa ¡yo estoy aquí para que no te aburras! - Lo va apagar tan pero tan caro.

* * *

><p>- ¡Eeeh!..Bienvenida de vuelta - dice Blaine aplaudiendo. Estuve dos días en la enfermería y eso gracias a mi poder de convencimiento ¡Querían dejarme 4 días! ¡4 días de Rachel hablándome al oído de cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo!<p>

- ¡Eeeh! Cállate y termina de comerte los sesos - contesto sirviéndome mi propia comida, aun me cuesta levantar un poco el brazo pero las enfermeras no deben saberlo.

- Ven, yo te ayudo - Kurt agarra mi plato y me sirve comida.

- Si hubiera sabido que iban a ser tan amables conmigo hubiera fingido antes - Kurt pone el plato en frente mío y Quinn me sirve el jugo.

- ¡Sera mejor que le sirvas mas! Chica, estas prácticamente en el hueso, una mujer que se respeta debe estar bien alimentada - dice Mercedes volteándose, agarrando mi plato y sirviendo mas de cada cosa.

- ¡Ey! Así estaba bien - contesto pero Mercedes sigue sirviendo - ¡Para! ¡Ya! ¿Me vas a engordar para después comerme? Oh Dios me vas a comer ¿no es asi? -

- Calla y come - Responde Mercedes volteándose e ignorando mis quejas.

Miro el plato desbordando de comida, agarro el tenedor y comienzo a comer -Me acaba de mandar a callar...¿Que es mi vida en este momento? -

- Si de consuelo sirve...creo que te esta sangrando la nariz - dice Blaine señalando con el dedo su nariz.

- Tienen que estar bromeando - Quinn niega y me pasa una servilleta - ¿Pero es que me voy a morir? -

- Si te sirve de consuelo...te esta saliendo sangre por el otro orificio también - contesta Kurt algo horrorizado.

- Pueden irse al Diablo - contesto agarrando otra servilleta y limpiado la sangre que deja de fluir a los pocos segundos.

- Ah pues no tenemos que ir muy lejos, tenemos al diablo en frente nuestro - dice Kurt sonriendo.

- Y ya saben lo que le hace el diablo a las personas que no quiere - contesto con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- ¿Les compra ropa y un helado? -

- Cállate Kurt...solo cállate antes de que...- levanto los brazo para ahorcarlo pero como dije antes aun me duele y tengo que bajarlos lentamente - Tienes suerte. -

- Si, tienes suerte de que tu castigo iba a ser físico - Quinn mira a su plato como si quisiera acecinarlo - Santana le dijo a Rachel que yo odiaba escucharla hablar de su poesía. -

- Pero...¿No es verdad? siempre dices que son muy malas - dice Blaine poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kurt - Lo bueno es que a Kurt le gusta cuando le canto solos que quiero presentar en el coro. -

- Si...me encanta, uno cada hora, es tan divertido - contesta Kurt mirándonos seriamente.

- ¿Por que suenas tan desanimado? ¿Te encanta cuando canto verdad? - Kurt no responde - Oh, te molesto...esta bien, no me siento para nada herido. -

- Y aquí viene el drama...-

- ¡Chicos! Nos desviamos del tema - grita Quinn chasqueando sus dedos, Blaine gira los ojos y asiente - Si hay algo peor que escuchar a Rachel "recitando" sus poesías, es escucharla quejarse de cuanto yo odio todo lo que hace, cada vez que intento hablar me da una cachetada y sale corriendo ¡La mejilla la tengo dormida! Esta siendo irracional. -

- Hay una solución simple y que estoy segura de que nos hará felices a todos - Quinn me mira con curiosidad - Rompe con ella - sonrió y Quinn niega varias veces.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! No aguantas ni una pequeñita broma. -

- Tienes que admitir que en cierta forma te lo buscaste - dice Kurt alzando los hombros.

Comienzo a reír y sigo comiendo. Las lechuzas comienzan a llegar y a entregar los paquetes que los padres que quieren a sus hijos, lo cual me parece totalmente extraño, les han mandado, ignoro el entusiasmo de algunos y sigo comiendo hasta que algo cae en frente mío, miro hacia arriba y veo una lechuza volando hacia la salida, parece que se ha quedado rezagada, ahora que lo pienso esa lechuza se me hace familiar. Quinn, Kurt y Blaine me miran sorprendidos, creo que es lo primero que he recibido en...desde que llegue.

- ¿Por que lo seguimos mirando como si fuera a explotar? - dice Kurt con los ojos como platos.

- Bueno, Santana ha hecho enojar a mucha gente, tal vez si es una bomba - contesta Quinn.

- ¿Deberíamos botarla al mar? - Continua Blaine.

- Gracias por el apoyo - Sonrió y agarro el paquete. Santana López, Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, en todos los años que llevo estudiando aquí nunca me había enorgullecido tanto leer eso. Abro el paquete y varias cosas llaman mi atención, primero esta el diario el profeta, nunca me han gustado la noticias, siempre son muertes por aquí, muertes por allá, pero agradezco la intención de mantenerme informada de los acontecimientos que ocurren en el mundo exterior, se lo paso a Quinn para que lo lea y sigo examinando las otras cosas. Mi mirada se concentra en una foto de Maya y una mujer la cual supongo que es Morgan sentadas en un café, en la parte de atrás de la fotografía dice:_ Gracias xo –Maya. _ Dejo la foto a un lado y una carta me llama la atención, abro el sobre y comienzo a leerla.

_Santana:_

_Gracias por todo, de verdad. Espero que no te pierdas, sígueme escribiendo, cuando salgas de vacaciones tal vez podemos vernos, solo avísame si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar…En caso de que hayas ignorado el periódico que envié (estoy segura que lo hiciste porque eso es lo que yo haría) vuélvelo a agarrar y léelo, Lo siento, se que sabes quien lo hizo, yo también lo se._

Levanto la mirada confundida y le arrebato el periódico a Quinn quien se queja porque estaba leyéndolo, comienzo a ojear las paginas buscando algo que me interese pero no lo encuentro hasta que llego a una de las ultimas paginas, es evidente que era lo que Morgan quería que viera, bueno era eso o una noticia sobre que están buscando a las personas mas bellas del mundo, posiblemente quería que yo los contactara…pero no, creo que la foto de Maya ocupando la mitad de una pagina es una pista de que lo de la belleza no es. Comienzo a leer la noticia, luego la vuelvo a leer y después la leo otra vez, no me lo creo. Levanto la mirada y la fijo en un punto aleatorio en la pared, todo se mueve en cámara lenta y siento mis manos sudando como si no hubiera mañana, el titular de la noticia sigue apareciendo en mi mente "Joven desaparecida es encontrada sin vida en las cercanías de Rudxmore por carroñeros"

Trago un poco de saliva y el sonido agudo que dejaba escuchar nada desaparece permitiéndome escuchar la conversación de nuevo - ¿No te sientes como si cada cosa que haces es una tragedia para ellos? - dice Quinn murmurándole a Kurt en el oído, cosa en lo que falla porque le escucho perfectamente.

- Todos los días querida, todos los días - responde Kurt asintiendo.

- Estoy escuchando todo lo que dices y ni siquiera te importa...eres increíble - Dice Blaine dándole un pequeño golpe a Kurt en el brazo.

Tiro el periódico hacia el otro lado de la mesa y me paro - ¡Paren! Necesitan madurar, arreglen las cosas entres ustedes porque si vienen quejándose conmigo otra vez les aseguro que pueden despedirse de sus chatos, flácidos y celulitosos traseros, cuando resuelvan sus problemas por favor hablen conmigo, si van a romper y ser miserables por el resto de sus vidas no se acerquen ni a cinco metros, no necesito mas basura en mi vida en este momento - Ya hasta se me quito el hambre y lo menos que quiero hacer es seguir escuchándolos por lo tanto lo mejor es voltearme y salir de este estúpido comedor, lejos de estas estúpidas comidas y todas las estúpidas lechuzas cargando estúpidos paquetes a estúpidos estudiantes.

Ahora ni siquiera se donde estoy, pensé que esto era imposible pero no tengo idea de en que lugar del castillo estoy en este momento. Luego de huir del comedor camine y camine por todo el castillo hasta que llegue aquí, lo cual en este momento esta bien porque lo que necesito es un escape, un escape del drama, de la realidad. Miro al rededor para apreciar el lugar, es un salón lleno de Ventanas y vitrales que dan una vista perfecta del lago ¿ven? por eso es que digo que todos aquí son unos egoístas, el salón de pociones lo hacen en un hueco oscuro y deprimente existiendo algo como esto, estúpido Gryffindor. No se porque pero nunca le hecho la culpa a los otros fundadores, solo a Gryffindor, siento que tenemos una conexión en la cual yo debo señalarle todos los errores que él cometió en su vida, como ponerme en su casa, si hubiera quedado en slytherin pudiera cortar a cualquier persona que se cruce en mi camino pero no puedo porque los Gryffindors deben ser nobles y honorables… honorable mi trasero. Maya hubiera sido una buena Gryffindor, no yo, ella debió haber venido aquí, ella debió haber escuchado cada queja de Quinn, cada lloriqueo de Blaine, no yo, seguramente hubiera impedido que Quinn se volviera amiga de Rache y asi hubiera evitado todo el drama, yo lo iba a hacer pero ya estaba cansada de pretender que me importa su vida. Lo peor es que como Morgan dijo estoy totalmente segura de quien lo hizo, alguien que no sabia que yo podía hacerlo sufrir lo mismo que sufrió ella pero tres veces, tres dolorosas veces y que todo lo que quiero ahora es venganza, dulce venganza, es hora de que Santana haga lo que mejor sabe hacer. Venganza.


	13. En la selva tan inclemente

Creí que esto de salvar al mundo era fácil pero claramente estaba muy equivocada, no tengo idea de como destruir los tales horrocruxes, esto es estúpido ¿Por que alguien consideraría la idea de partir su alma y depositarla en un objeto? ugh esto es culpa de la magia, oh tan maravilloso, tan creativo, tan poderoso, tan...tan estúpidamente irresponsable, para lo único que la necesito es para alcanzar el control remoto cuando tengo mucha pereza de pararme, bueno...eso y para ordenar mi cuarto cuando esta desordenado. Soy una fracasada, no se me ocurre nada, soy una bruta...aunque al menos tengo una belleza despampanante, pobres las personas brutas y feas, recordare rezar por ellos esta noche antes de dormir. En fin, le he dado a la mente y lo único que se me ha ocurrido es la espada de griffyndor, solo debo esperar que algún día aparezca mágicamente en frente mío, fácil.

Harry podría ayudarme, después de todo a el parece amarlo la tal espada, estoy segura de que el piensa en ella y de una vez aparece, suertudo, aunque pedirle un consejo a Potter conlleva a varios riesgos, por ejemplo la perdida de mi orgullo, así que tal vez no sea la mejor opción, soy patética, bruta y dentro de poco mala estudiante porque Harry esta hablando de que ya corrigió los TIMOs y que hay personas que lo sorprendieron, lo sorprendió mi brutalidad, maravilloso, voy a repetir año, bravo. - Esta bien, pueden salir, no olviden retirar sus libros en mi oficina - Harry sonríe y camina hacia su oficina mientras habla con Quinnerd. Me levanto de mi puesto, comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero recuerdo buscar el libro en la oficina de Harry Popo y me devuelvo, ya bastantes personas buscaron sus libros así que el salón esta casi vacio.

- Santana ¿vienes? - pregunta Quinn parándose en la puerta del salón.

- Voy a buscar mi libro, tendrás que sobrevivir sin mi por unos segundos -

- Pfff, como si yo no pudiera viv...Apúrate - Me rio y entro a la oficina de Harry, le sonrió hipócritamente y comienzo a buscar mi libro en un montón encima de su escritorio.

- Buenas tardes Santana - Dice Harry parándose a mi lado, yo murmuro unas 'buenas tardes' y sigo buscando mi libro que parece estar desaparecido porque no esta - Este año voy a dirigir la excursión de fin de año, decidí hacerla en las afueras, a unos cien mil kilómetros de aquí, será divertido, no podrán llevar las varitas, solo ustedes y la naturaleza. -

Me rindo con el asunto del libro y asiento - Espero que se diviertan. -

- ¿No vas a ir? - Pregunta Harry sentándose en su silla.

- La excursión de fin de año es solo para estudiantes que pasan todas las materias con Sobresaliente. -

- ¿Y? -

- Yyy no me fue muy bien en su prueba, usted mas que nadie debería saberlo... ¿esta tratando de humillarme? porque déjeme decirle que esto es bullying, puedo ir con la directora y acusarlo...si, puedo acusarlo - Me volteo y me dirijo a la puerta cuando algo me golpea en la espalda. Volteo y miro a Harry quien esta sonriendo - ¡Esta loco! - Miro al suelo y veo un libro medio abierto junto a mis pies, supongo que con esto me golpeo - ¿Un libro? ¿Me acaba de golpear con un libro? - recojo el libro que tiene una marca roja en el lomo - ¿Me golpeo con MI libro? -

Harry se ríe, levanto la mano con la que estoy sosteniendo el libro y amenazo con golpearlo - Lo siento, lo siento, sin violencia - Se levanta, se acerca a mi y me quita cuidadosamente el libro de la mano - Mejor lo tengo yo, hasta que sea seguro. -

- No se porque pero cada vez que entro a esta oficina termino arrepintiéndome, debería ir a un medico, en serio...me da miedo - Comienzo a caminar hacia atrás hasta que me pego con una mesa.

- Te hice un favor, no encontrabas el libro, yo lo encontré y te lo di. -

- Corrección, me bombardeo con el. -

- Parecías muy decidida a acusarme con la directora, de alguna forma debía evitarlo. -

- Ugh, gracias por recordármelo, que se divierta en su viaje. -

- Santana sacaste Excelente en mis TIMOs - Harry se acerca y me da el libro - El viaje es obligatorio por cierto, es una regla del colegio, Excelente igual a viaje, ve haciendo la maleta porque nos vamos a el recóndito bosque de Rosemore. -

¿Excelente? Excelente... ¡Excelente! Oh no...Excelente - Pero yo no quiero ir a la expedición, odio acampar, odio los mosquitos, no quiero. -

- ¡Vamos! Sera divertido ¡Campamento! ¡Si! - Me da una palmada en el hombro y camina fuera de su oficina, yo me quedo ahí por un momento pensando en cuanto voy a odiar este viaje, también pensé en revisar las gavetas del escritorio en búsqueda de un secreto oscuro de Harry como revistas Playboy o algo así pero los gritos de Quinn diciendo que esta aburrida me distrajeron.

- ¿Por que te tardaste tanto? Me estaba quedando dormida, El profesor paso por mi lado y me despertó diciendo "¡Campamento si!" - Dice Quinn parándose del piso y caminando a mi lado.

- No encontraba mi libro - Yo respondo y Quinn asiente - ¿Que piensas del campamento? -

- ¿Del campamento? - asiento - Creo que será divertido, Rachel esta muy emocionada ¿tu? - Me detengo y miro a Quinn con una ceja levantada - Olvida la pregunta, se que odias acampar pero tal vez sea divertido. -

- ¿Sabes que también puede ser divertido? -

- ¿Que? -

- Sacarte las molares. -

- Tal vez con magia si seria divertido. -

- ¡Aaaaaaah! Sáquenme de esta pesadilla, ¡mi sarcasmo no hace efecto! -

- Sabes, debo admitir que hubo una etapa de mi vida en la que me descontrole un poco...-

- ¿Te refieres a cuando te cortaste el pelo, te lo teñiste de fucsia, comenzaste a fumar y te volviste amiga de las zorras del colegio? -

- Si, gracias por resaltar los detalles, ahora como iba diciendo, hubo una etapa de mi vida en la que me descontrole un poco...-

- Mucho. -

- ...pero con tu ayuda logre volver a la sanidad. -

- No se porque estamos recordando esto...-

- Por que he notado que desde lo de Maya has estado algo deprimida y quiero ayudarte al igual que tu me ayudaste a mi. -

Comienzo a caminar mas rápido al escuchar el nombre de Maya y en unos segundos me doy cuenta de que me estoy dirigiendo a la sala de los vitrales, ese ha sido mi escape desde que lo descubrí, suelo ir ahí cuando las demás personas me cansan, es decir prácticamente todos los días, se que Quinn me esta siguiendo pero no me importa. Cuando llego a la sala lo primero que veo es el periódico y la foto que venia en el paquete tirados en el piso, camino hacia ellos y me siento en el piso.

- Esto es muy lindo - Dice Quinn sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Sabes que mas es lindo? -

- ¿Que? -

- Nah, olvídalo, no tengo ganas de hacer un chiste. -

Quinn se ríe - Eso si es gracioso - Sonrió y asiento - Así que aquí es donde has estado viniendo últimamente, no te juzgo, es realmente relajante ¿Pero no te cansas? -

- ¿A que te refieres? -

- Santana durante toda tu vida cada vez que algo te molesta buscas un lugar para aislarte, el bosque, el árbol...esto. -

- El árbol y yo estamos distanciados por unos momentos, por favor no lo menciones. -

- Pero el lugar en el que mas te escondes es en ti misma - La miro con una ceja levantada y ella agarra la foto ¿No crees que no se cuanto te duele? Era tu hermana, es normal sentirse así...se que en el bolsillo tienes tres anillos, se lo que quieres hacer con ellos, crees que nadie no me doy cuenta cuando desapareces, crees que no me doy cuenta cuando tienes esa mirada de frustración, de que las cosas no resultan como quieres. Pues si me doy cuenta, es verdad, esto es muy lindo, el bosque es liberador y pretender que no tienes sentimientos es mas fácil pero en un punto te tiene que cansar, tu mas que nadie sabes que yo antes era una loca a la que no le importaba decirle a alguien que iba a morir solo, yo también tengo mis lugares secretos, pero un día estaba sentada en una sala como estas cuando me di cuenta de que estaba cansada de estar ahí - Quinn se queda callada por un momento - Siempre te admire Santana, el hecho de que nadie te cuestiona porque te tienen miedo es bastante asombroso, sin embargo creo que aunque no lo creas eres una de las personas mas sensibles que conozco y eso es lo que me hace quererte, no el sarcasmo ni las amenazas sino el hecho de por dentro eres una persona totalmente diferente y que yo soy la única que lo sabe, me hace sentir especial, cada vez que fracaso en algo pienso 'no importa Quinn, Santana es parcialmente amable contigo, eso no lo logra cualquiera' pero sabes que si quieres seguir escapando es tu elección pero...-

- Cállate, en serio...cállate - Me paro y me rasco la nuca - Dios Quinn de verdad tienes que convertirte en terapeuta o algo así, la ultima vez que escuche a alguien hablar tanto fue el día antes de salir de la enfermería cuando Rachel me hablo del porque el mundo esta lleno de personas inferiores a ella y sinceramente Quinn te estas convirtiendo en su mini mi - Quinn se para y abre la boca para hablar pero yo levanto el dedo índice y se arrepiente - .Hablar, por favor no mas psicología barata, creo que quede traumada de por vida - Agarro el periódico, la foto del piso y los guardo en mi bolso - ¿Vienes? -

Quinn asiente - Se que mi sermón si sirvió, no tienes que admitirlo -

- Nerd. -

- Espero que el viaje sea divertido. -

- ¿Sabes que mas es divertido? -

- ¿Sacarme las molares? -

- No, ver a Rachel enloquecer por la suciedad del bosque. -

- ¡Ja! Si, Kurt me dijo que seria buena idea que alguien llevara una guitarra para cantar canciones frente a una fogata. -

- Si bueno pues Kurt una vez me dijo que era buena idea probar un jalapeño exótico del Perú, solo voy a decir que acabe en el hospital, además eso es soso, la guitarra es un no. -

- Aburrida. -

- Nerd. -

* * *

><p>- Muy bien ¡Bienvenidos a la excursión del 6to año! - Dice Harry soltando unas cuantas maletas al piso y sonriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida - Necesito voluntarios para armar las carpas - Nadie se ofrece - Bueno pues parece que yo voy a tener que elegirlos - Harry mira a todo el grupo - George, Paul, Ryan, Dylan y...Kurt. -<p>

- Pero profesor ayer me hice manicura, mire estas uñas tan limpias - Kurt va y le restriega las uñas en la cara a Harry - Esto no se logra solo lavándose las manos, lleva horas. -

- Wow, si están muy limpias. Lo siento Kurt pero me temo que vas a tener que ayudar. -

- ¿Que sigue orinar en el bosque? - Dice kurt indignado.

- Bueno es eso o aguantar hasta que lleguemos al castillo en 4 días - Contesta Harry dándole la espalda. Kurt se queda pálido y mira el suelo con asco - Perfecto chicos, entre mas rápido comencemos mas rápido terminamos, vamos. -

- ¿Y que se supone que hacemos los demás? - Pregunto poniendo mi morral en el suelo.

- Organicen quien duerme con quien - Responde Harry volviéndose a concentrar en armar las tiendas - Ah, lo olvidaba, en cada tienda van dos personas, no quiero niños con niñas en una sola tienda - Unos cuantos se quejan pero continúan hablando entre si.

- ¡No puedes ir con Rachel! - Le digo a Quinn tomándola por el brazo como si fuera mía.

- ¿Por que crees que voy a compartir con Rachel? - contesta Quinn agudizando la voz.

- Por favor, como si no te conociera. -

- Claro que n...-

- Quinn, ¿nos anoto en una tienda? - interrumpe Rachel.

- Uhm, no se, es que...Santana dijo...No se. -

Rachel me mira con seriedad - Quinn se va a quedar conmigo. -

- ¿Ah si? -

- Si. -

- Profesor Harry, Quinn y Rachel son gays y se quieren quedar en la misma carpa - Grito lo suficientemente alto como para que todos me escuchen.

- Quinn, Rachel, no quiero que compartan tienda, busquen a alguien mas - dice Harry sin voltearse.

Rachel zapatea varias veces, me mira y me apunta con el dedo - Eres el diablo. -

- Pffff eso ya es noticia vieja - respondo agarrando a Quinn del brazo solo para molestarla.

- Y tú - Deja de apuntarme a mi y apunta a Quinn - Tienes suerte de que estemos juntas. -

- ¿Eso es suerte? Yo lo llamaría desgracia - Rachel me mira y coloca la manos en su cadera.

- ¿Por que no me defiendes? - Le pregunta Rachel a Quinn.

- Rach, no la escuches, mejor ve y busca una compañera antes de que todas las buenas opciones ya estén ocupadas. -

- Tienes razón - Rachel se calma y me vuelve a mirar - Santana. -

- Rachel - Se voltea y comienza a caminar hacia Tina.

- ¿Feliz? - Pregunta Quinn sacando una hoja y un lápiz para anotar nuestros nombres.

- No tienes idea cuanto - Quinn voltea los ojos y comienza a anotar. Tal vez la única forma de divertirme en este viaje es molestar a Rachel, quien sabe, tal vez si tengo suerte logre hacer que no me hable en mucho tiempo...seria el paraíso.

* * *

><p>-Este es el infierno ¿Por que rayos tuvimos que salir a explorar? Me han picado como siete especies de insectos que nunca he visto en mi vida - Luego de armar la tiendas y organizar todas las pertenencias dentro de ellas a Harry se le ocurrió "salir y explorar un poco este lindo ambiente que la naturaleza nos ofrece."<p>

- Yo solo se que tengo hambre, ya extraño los sesos - Dice Blaine tratando de pasar por un pequeño poso de lodo. No se porque termine caminando junto a Blaine, en algún momento Kurt desapareció, sospecho que volvió al campamento y Quinn por supuesto esta con Rachel porque "Rachel es muy sensible y quiero acompañarla" ugh, el amor, ugh, sentimientos, ugh, personas. Hace un minuto estaba con Brittany y Trucha pero Brittany decidió hacer una carrera y ahora están mucho mas adelante. Así que Blaine estaba cerca y sinceramente me da miedo caminar sola, siento que me va a picar una serpiente o algo así...esperen, yo puedo controlar a las serpientes, ugh, amo este don, ¡gracias quien sea que me lo dio! De todas maneras me da miedo.

Mientras voy caminando meto el pie en un charco de agua - ¡Ah! odio este viaje. -

- ¡Vamos Santana! Cambia ese animo ¡Aventura! - dice Harry dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

- No entiendo porque esto era obligatorio. -

-¿Obligatorio? esto no era obligatorio. -

- Pero usted dijo que si lo era. -

- Lo siento Santana pero no recuerdo haber dicho tal cosa, ahora si me disculpan debo ir a ver que nadie este jugando con lodo - Harry sonríe y camina un poco mas rápido. Estuve apunto de gritarle una grosería pero creo que Blaine se dio cuenta y me tapo la boca, por esto es que no puedo caminar sola.

- Sabes, he estado pensando en que tal vez deberías unirte al coro, es divertido y te escuchado cantar, además...-

- No. -

- Pero será divertido. -

- No. -

- Pero...-

- No. -

- Puedo compartir mis solos. -

- No. -

- No te arrepentirás. -

- No. Ahora voy a alejarme lentamente de ti. Adiós - Me alejo y empiezo a caminar un poco mas rápido, sinceramente todo esto seria mas fácil con magia, ugh, la magia es tan necesaria.

- ¿Puedo caminar contigo? - Ah si, olvidaba la existencia de Finn, me sorprende que haya logrado una buena nota.

- Ehhh no - Continuo mirando hacia al frente pero el sigue caminando a mi lado - ¿Que acabo de decir Finnisterio? -

- ¿Que? solo estoy caminando - Encoje los hombros e ignora mi miradas de desprecio.

- Quiero golpearte tan fuerte en este momento. -

Finn vuelve a encoger los hombros.

- Te odio. -

- Ya saben lo que dicen, del odio al amor hay solo un paso - Finn hace su característica media sonrisa que tanto odio y eso solo me hace dar mas ganas de golpearlo, las cuales desaparecen justo después de golpearle la entrepierna - AAAAAH, ¿Que te pasa? Estoy seguro de quede estéril - Me rio al ver a Finn retorciéndose en la tierra.

- Le estoy haciendo un favor a la humanidad, quien sabe que seria del mundo con mas como tu - Es cierto, no le podría hacer el mal a una mujer de hacerle salir una cosa gigante por ahí...me lo acabo de imaginar, dios mío, debería darle otro golpe solo para estar segura.

- AAAAH ¿por que otra vez? -

- Sinceramente, no lo se, mi pie sintió el impulso y cuando el impulso llega a mi debe ser liberado - Sonrió y sigo caminando. Ah, soy lo máximo, debería tener un nombre de superhéroe, algo así como la cascanueces, ugh le haría tanto bien al mundo.

- Ok, chicos, vamos a dividirnos en tres equipos. El equipo 1 va a encargarse de buscar leña para la fogata, el equipo 2 debe buscar comida terrestre y el equipo 3 se viene a pescar conmigo. Los que están adelante son el equipo 1, los del medio el 2 y los de mas atrás el 3, en caso de que se pierdan disparen esta granada luminosa - Harry se acerca y me entrega una a mi, otra a Sam y otra a una persona la cual no recuerdo el nombre en este momento - Sepárense. -

Wow que gran responsabilidad ¡Estoy cargando la granada! ¡Wooo! No. ¿Por que Harry? ¿Por quee? ¿No es suficiente hacerme venir, ahora resulta que me da una responsabilidad? Al menos gracias a que le casque las nueces a Finn se atraso y quedo en el tercer grupo, ese debería ser mi slogan de superheroina ¡Quedaste cascado! Le haría tanto bien al mundo, en serio - Ok, ¿Quien se supone que es el grupo dos? - Los que están a mi alrededor levantan la mano - ¿Hay alguien que sepa que rayos quiere decir Harry con "comida terrestre"? -

Sugar levanta la mano - Comida que se consigue en la tierra - Los demás asienten convencidos de que esa es la respuesta que yo buscaba.

- Uh...si, eso lo descubrí hace cinco minutos. Mi pregunta se refería mas hacia ¿Que tipo de comida podemos encontrar? Sinceramente a veces se me hace difícil saber si estoy en un centro de educación especial, no olvídenlo, eso es insultar las personas que atienden a esos centros, ustedes son un montón de bebes - Ups ¿Lo dije en voz alta? Bueno, que mas se puede hacer - Muevan sus traseros hacia donde yo vaya, no quiero escuchar preguntas, comentarios o cualquier tipo de queja de parte de alguno de ustedes. En este momento estamos en una situación de síganme o muéranse de hambre ¿Tienen alguna objeción? - Todos se quedan callados - Exactamente, amárrense sus mochilas y caminen. -

- Mochila Mochila ¡Si! - Volteo para ver a Sugar bailando con su mochila.

- ¿Dora la exploradora? ¿En serio? - La miro con seriedad y ella encoje los hombros - Sugar, acabas de romper la primera regla, cantar algo relacionado con Dora la exploradora. -

- Tú nunca dijiste esa regla. -

- No es necesario, esa regla es esencial para el equilibrio de mi vida, es como una ley de newton en mi universo. Por lo tanto Sugar...me temo que apartar de este momento serás la encargada de llevar mis pertenencias - Me quito la Mochila y se la tiro en frente - Que te diviertas... ¿Alguien mas tiene ganas de cantar una ¡Divertida! canción de algún programa infantil? - Todos niegan y yo sonrió - Bien, ahora si muevan sus glúteos y síganme. -

Caminamos por mucho tiempo en silencio gracias a las fuerzas divinas del universo que me dieron este perfecto cuerpo, buscando algo de comida, hasta ahorita solo tenemos un montón de insectos que jamas voy a comer.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes ve algo que sirva para matar? - Pregunta Artie rompiendo la burbuja de perfecto orden y silencio que me rodeaba.

- ¿Para que? - Respondo cruzando los brazos.

- Es que hay un conejo detrás de aquel árbol, tal vez podamos cazarlo o algo así. -

- Muy bien Artie, estoy orgullosa de ti - Artie sonríe - Tengo una recompensa para ti. ¡Sugar ven aquí! a partir de este momento vas a cargar las pertenencias de Artie también. -

- Pero solo tengo dos brazos, no voy a poder con el peso, esto es muy cruel - Sugar comienza a girar a mi alrededor ¡Esta loca!

- Debiste pensarlo antes de cantar. -

- ¿Pues sabes que Santana? SOY UN MAPA SOY UN MAPA SOY UN MAPA ¡SOY UN MAPA! -

- Dime que no lo hiciste - Inhala Exhala Santana, no la acecines - Si hay algo peor que la canción de la Mochila es la canción del Mapa. -

- ¿Deberíamos hacer algo respecto al conejo? Es que esta escapando - Miro en la dirección a la que señala Artie y veo al conejo moviéndose. Cabe resaltar que lo que hice en los siguientes 10 minutos ha sido lo mas cruel que he hecho en mi vida. No dirigimos al campamento con tres conejos en la mano, debo admitir que me sentí como Katniss Everdeen matándolos, solo me falto el arco y la flecha, siempre he querido agarrar un carcaj y pegarme la cuerda del arco tanto al labio que me quede una marca, oh bueno, algún día la cumpliré.

- Somos el primer equipo en llegar - Dice Artie colocando los conejos en el piso.

- Gracias a que estaban bajo mi cargo porque si no hubieran muerto y Hogwarts estuviera enfrentando una demanda - Me siento en un tronco - ¡Sugar, mis pertenencias! -

- Mhu mmmmfu fufmmm - Oh cierto, olvidaba que le había tapado la boca con cinta.

Me acerco y le arranco la cinta - Descansa Sugar, descansa - Le quito mis cosas y ella cae al piso - ¿Esta viva? - La observamos por unos segundos hasta que mueve violentamente la pierna y vuelve a quedarse quieta - Al meno esta viva - Saco la granada del bolso y la disparo para avisar que ya llegamos.

Media hora después el primer equipo llega. Sam lanza los pedazos de leña en la mitad del campamento y Mike los empieza a acomodar en forma de fogata.

- ¿Como hicieron para cazar esos conejos? - Pregunta Sam.

- Son imágenes que no quiero revivir - Es verdad, las almas de esos conejos me van a perseguir de por vida.

- ¿El tercer grupo no ha llegado? - Vuelve a preguntar Sam.

- Si, ¿no los ves? mira ahí esta Quinn - Señalo a un tronco vacio - Y ahí esta Harry ¡Hola Harry! -

- ¿Donde? Yo no los veo. -

- Wow, eres tan soso. -

Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia un conjunto de arboles al escuchar un ruido - Esto es como una película que vi en la que un montón de chicos estaba de campamento. Al final de la película un oso los acecina y se come sus cuerpos - Dice Sam susurrando.

- Creo que yo tengo ganas de acecinarte - Respondo imitando el susurro.

Las ramas se empiezan a batir aun mas, debo admitir que en un momento determinado me dio miedo pero que nadie lo sepa. De la nada sale Rachel de detrás del árbol con 4 pescados en cada hombro - ¡Traje la cena! -

Los demás comienzan a llegar con cara de trauma - ¿Que les paso? -

- Rachel...- Responde Quinn mirando al suelo.

- ¿Rachel Que? -

- Rachel agarro los pescados...- vuelve a decir Quinn.

- ¿Y porque la cara de trauma? - pregunta Mike.

- Es que...Ella se metió al agua y...- Quinn traga saliva - Agarro a los peces con la boca, incluso se trago uno...-

- Es cierto, los peces tienen una muerte menos dolorosa si los atrapas con la boca y no con una red de pescar, el problema es que cuando se revuelcan en tu boca es bastante desagradable - Dice Rachel pelando las escamas del pescado.

- Esperen...¿Rachel no era vegetariana? - Pregunta Sam.

- Si, claro que lo soy pero agarre estos pescados para que ustedes los coman, espero que el equipo de la comida de tierra haya recolectado bayas o algo así para yo comer - Bayas...Como no se me ocurrió...

-Ehhhm. No, no encontramos bayas, pero trajimos conejo - Rachel se coloca la mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

- Pero ¿Que como yo entonces? -

- Tendrás que romper tu dieta por unos días - Dice Blaine sentándose a mi lado - ¿Donde esta Kurt? -

Miro a todos lados y no lo veo - Pensé que estaba con ustedes. -

- ¡Oh por Dios Kurt! ¿DONDE ESTAS? -

Blaine comienza a correr por todas partes gritando "Kurt." Se que esta apunto de llorar cuando se acuesta en el piso a dar vueltas...no se porque cada vez que entra en pánico hace eso pero es gracioso...bueno, seria gracioso si Kurt no estuviera desaparecido...

Una de las carpas comienza a moverse. Rachel agarra una lanza la cual no tengo idea en que momento construyo y lo apunta a la carpa -¡ESTOY ARMADA! -

Kurt sale de la carpa bostezando - Que buenas siestas se dan en el bosque - Todos lo miramos por unos segundos hasta que Blaine rompe el silencio.

- Kurt - Pausa dramática - Creo que...tienes una situación - Otra pausa - Ahí abajo...-

Kurt parece confundido - ¿Que clase de situación? ¿De que hablas? ¿Abajo donde? - Kurt mira hacia abajo y abre los ojos tanto que quizás se le puedan caer...bueno pues en tal caso yo me los comería - Oh...OH...Lo siento...me tengo que ir - El sale corriendo y se pierde en follaje de los arboles ¡JA! follaje...nunca es un buen momento para bromear con esa palabra.

- Y nosotros que pensábamos que estaba desaparecido - Me comienzo a reír y Blaine me mira con cara de trauma hasta que se ríe también.

- Ya se porque dijo que la "siesta" había estado buena - Blaine y yo nos reímos hasta que a ambos nos comienza a doler el estomago.

Harry llega con mas pescado...supongo que de verdad tuvo que haber sido traumático ver a Rachel agarrando todos esos peces con la boca. Luego de una hora los pescados ya están cocinados, Harry decidió que los conejos los guardáramos para el medio día - Muy bien, cada quien agarre su pedazo, si quieren agua tienen que ir al lago, es totalmente sano tomar de ahí. -

Me acerco e inspecciono el pesado, no se ve mal pero lo de Rachel me dejo algo trastornada - Yo paso - Cuatro días comiendo cosas que han pasado por la boca de Rachel...No gracias. Este campamento ha salido exactamente como lo predije, una tortura. Bueno al menos no soy la única que va a pasar hambre hoy.

- ¿No vas a comer? - Quinn niega varias veces.

- No - Supongo que tampoco quiere comer a causa de Rachel - ¿No tienes frio? -

- Si, ya se esta haciendo noche - Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y Quinn hace lo mismo.

- Tengo hambre. -

Yo también tengo hambre...pero aun así me rehusó a comer eso, mejor como mañana los cuerpos sin vida de los pobres y adorables conejos que case - Ven - Agarro a Quinn del brazo y la llevo detrás de una tienda de acampar.

- ¿Que pasa? - Abro mi chaqueta y meto me meto la mano en el escote, mientras sonrió al ver la cara de Quinn - ¿QuQue haces? -

Saco una barra de chocolate de mi brasier y la parto por la mitad - ¿Quieres comer o no? - Quinn me arranca el pedazo de la mano y corre hacia un rincón a devorarlo - Woah, Quinn...calma. -

- ¿Como hiciste para traerlo? - dice Quinn saliendo del rincón con solo un papel vacio.

- Harry no me iba a revisar dentro del brasier - respondo mientras como la otra mitad del chocolate.

- Gracias a Dios eres pervertidamente inteligente. -

- Lo se, es un don que siempre le agradezco. -

- ¡Hora de la guitarra! - Grita Harry desde el otro lado del campamento.

- ¡Yo quiero cantar! - dice Blaine sentándose en un tronco alrededor de la fogata.

- ¿Por que tenemos que oírlo cantar hoy? ¡Lo escuchamos cantar todos los días! - Dice Quinn saliendo de detrás de la tienda.

- Pensé que te gustaban las cosas cursis. -

- Si pero ¿Guitarra en un campamento? ¿Que sigue? ¿Historias de terror? -

- ¡Y luego contaremos historias de terror! - Vuelve a gritar Harry. Oh so fun.

- El viejo McDonald tenia una granja iaiaioo y en esa granja había una vaca iaiaioo -Comienza a cantar Blaine mientras Harry toca la guitarra. Trato de sonreír falsamente y reír aunque no se cuanto dure.

Para cuando iban en la canción numero 25 yo estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad de los dedos, el calor de la fogata ya no se sentía y la voz de Blaine acompañando a la de Harry en "Jesus is a friend of mine" ciertamente no lo hacia mejor, así que decidí decirles a todos que necesitaba descansar y me fui a mi tienda de acampar a meterme debajo de la bolsa de dormir.

- Dios, me estoy congelando - Dice Quinn entrando en la tienda.

- Únete al club - respondo debajo de las tres capas de tela que tengo encima.

- Préstame una manta o algo - contesta Quinn, lo único que se escucha aparte de los grillos es el sonido de los dientes de Quinn chocando rápidamente por el frio.

- No - Que puedo decir, estoy caliente aquí debajo...bueno siempre estoy caliente.

- ¡Pero tienes muchas! al menos préstame una solo para cambiarme, no quiero exponer mi piel a este frio - Esta bien, por mucho que me gustaría ver a Quinn sin camisa, le prestare una.

- Rápido - Saco una de debajo del saco y se la entrego.

Quinn la recibe y se comienza a cambiar - ¡Gracias! - Al terminar le estiro la mano para que me la entregue pero le termino agarrando el brazo en vez de la manta.

- Quédatela, pareces un hielo - Vuelvo a meter la mano dentro del saco para tratar de recuperar el calor que perdió al tocar el brazo de Quinn.

- ¿Por que tiene que hacer tanto frio aquí? -

- No lo se. -

Escucho a Quinn suspirar cuando termina de meterse en su saco - Hasta mañana Santana, gracias por la manta. -

- Hasta mañana, no hay de que - Luego de eso todo quedo en silencio, tal vez esa es la única cosa buena de este viaje, no hay nada mejor que el sonido de la nada.

- Santana. -

Abro los ojos lentamente, no se de que forma pueda ayudar ya que todo esta oscuro.

- Santana. -

Okay...alguien acaba de decir mi nombre de una forma muy malpensada...

- Rachel. -

Y el nombre de Rachel también...

Conozco esa voz, la tengo al lado de hecho. En otra situación esto hubiera sido un momento muy sexy, pero es Quinn. No. ¡Ja! mañana va a ser un gran día para el chantaje.

* * *

><p>- Ya es de día, hora de levantarse - le murmuro a Quinn.<p>

- ¿Tan rápido? -

- Tristemente si - Me levanto lentamente para evitar mareos.

- Siento que me acabo de acostar. -

- Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, cuando uno sueña la noche pasa volando. -

- ¿Mm? - Quinn se sienta y me mira con confusión - ¿Como sabes que soñé algo anoche? -

- ¿No te han dicho que hablas dormida? -

- No...- Ella me mira dándose cuenta lentamente de lo que hablo - Oh no...No, no no no no. -

- Pero no fue solamente mi nombre...también escuche algo así como Rapel, Hechel...Rachel. -

Quinn se tapa la boca con la mano, tal vez intenta regresar las palabras que se le salieron anoche...pero ambas sabemos que nunca las olvidaremos - En mi defensa estaba muy confundida al principio. -

- Lo que me ofende no es que hayas soñado conmigo...créeme eso lo entiendo, es difícil no soñar conmigo, sino que haya involucrado a Rachel. Me hace imaginármelo y me causa ganas de vomitar. -

- No quiero hablar de esto por favor - Sonrió al ver la cara roja de Quinn.

- ¿Esta conversación te incomoda o algo así? -

- SI, santana, si me incomoda. Por favor no lo menciones más. -

- No parecía incomodarte anoche - Quinn se tapa los oídos y agarra sus cosas.

- No es gracioso. -

- ¡Tal vez algún día lo intentamos pero todavía no! -

Quinn vuelve a taparse los oídos - ¡Por Dios Santana! ¡Madura! - Me rio y ella sale de la carpa corriendo sin zapatos.

- Zapatos - Escucho pasos acercándose, espero hasta que Quinn vuelve a entrar a la tienda, agarra sus zapatos y vuelve a salir...sin ellos puestos.

Al menos me reí un buen rato - ¡Buenos días! ¡Hora del desayuno! - No creo poder soportar dos días más de Harry gritando.

La gente decía que el solía ser algo serio, me pregunto que lo hizo cambiar ¿Tal vez el hecho de que la oscuridad salió de su cuerpo? Nah, probablemente solo fue la vejez.

Solo espero que este día no este lleno de canciones y caminatas al aire libre, anoche llovió y todo debe estar lleno de lodo, sin embargo algo me dice que las actividades de hoy van a involucrar ensuciarse.

Comienzo a arreglarme para salir a desayunar, escuche que alguien dijo que comeríamos huevo revuelto...por lo menos no es pescado. Esta vez voy a llevar dos abrigos, desde aquí puedo ver la neblina y eso que no he salido de esta maravillosa carpa.

Por alguna razón traje los anillos, los llevo a todas partes, ahora ya se porque a Harry le tomo 7 libros para destruirlos todos, estoy exhausta de pensar en como destruiros, tal vez lo mejor sea llevarlos conmigo por siempre hasta que algún día alguien invente el destruidor de horrocruxes.

Como sea todo este asunto de tener una familia biologica con una hermana gemela que murió acecinada por el hombre que se supone es mi padre no me termina de pasar, es demasiada información para almacenar en unos meses, así que he estado ignorando todo, evitándolo y en algunas ocasiones negándolo.

Y aquí nadie me ayuda, es decir, si Finn quisiera volver a ser mi amigo al menos me ayudaría a pensar en alguna forma de borrar mi memoria o algo así...espera, si hay una forma...pero seria muy arriesgado olvidar toda mi vida, no, mejor no, además a quien engaño, Finn ni siquiera sabe de que lado esta su corazón.

Y para completar todo el asunto Quinn coloca imágenes mentales de Rachel y Yo haciendo lo sucio, es...Rachel, nunca seria capaz de asbkkafdkdkagdk, olvídalo Santana, no vayas a ese lugar.

A veces evito pensar porque cuando lo hago termino preocupándome por todo y todos sabemos que soy muy joven para que me salgan arrugas, como sea, ya no quiero pensar mas, es peligroso para la salud. Mejor voy a disfrutar de los huevos de Harry ¡Ja! Soy demasiado graciosa como para estar soltera ¿Que pasa conmigo? ¿Por que estoy soltera? debería ser ilegal.

- Huevos revueltos para empezar un buen día - Le sonrió a Harry quien me sirve la comida.

- Estaba pensando que hoy podíamos no se...quedarnos aquí alejados el uno del otro, tal vez sacar las varitas y aparecer alguna comida que no sea un animal al cual le quitamos la vida - Blaine le robo unos huevos a un pájaro y los trajo, así que no se que estoy comiendo.

- Pero eso le quitaría la diversión a todo - Lo odio, de verdad lo odio - ¡Hoy vamos al lago! -

Luego de intentar de convencer a Harry de que me obedeciera y fallar épicamente, desayunamos y corrimos al lago, si, corrimos, alguien vio un oso gigante, tratamos de ser silenciosos pero con los gritos de Kurt fue algo difícil así que recurrimos al plan B y salimos corriendo. Aaah, la seguridad de la selva.

- Heey - Volteo y veo a Rachel caminado hacia mi, trato de huir pero ella me alcanza - Santana ¿Has visto a Quinn? -

- Nop, tal vez debas buscar lejos de aquí, como al otro lado de este bosque. ¿Sabes que? puede que se haya quedado con el oso...-

- Ha estado muy extraña desde que se levanto...-

- Tal vez se sienta mal, no se - Hablarlo con Quinn es algo pero con Rachel es en extremo incomodo.

- Mmm, bueno. Luego la intercepto y la interrogo, es obvio que no me vas a dar información.-

Niego muchas veces con la cabeza - No es mi problema - Me alejo de Rachel y vuelvo con el grupo. Es muy aburrido estar en este lago haciendo nada, alguien debería hacer algo divertido.

- Hola Kurt ¿Que haces? - Pregunto sentándome junto a el en unas piedras en una pequeña colina, este es el lugar perfecto para tirarse de clavado, si tan solo no fuera mas frio que mi sangre. Es un lago muy grande ahora que lo detallo, no debe ser muy hondo pero tampoco tan bajito, hay un pequeño muelle de madera y eso es todo lo que hay, además de kilómetros y kilómetros de selva aburrida.

- ¿Lo viste verdad? - Pregunta Kurt alterado.

- ¿Ver que? -

- Justo allá - Kurt señala al agua, miro a ese punto pero no veo nada.

- Espera...¿Es esta una forma de restregarme el hecho de que necesito lentes? - Me siento bastante ofendida, de verdad.

- No, hay una cosa que entra y sale del agua. Sospecho que es el monstro del lago Ness. -

- Solo que no estamos en el lago Ness y que el monstro no existe. -

- Te juro que hay algo ahí - En este momento no quiero lidiar con la locura de Kurt así que mejor me voy a burlarme de Quinn aun mas porque seamos sinceros, nunca es suficiente.

- Si bueno salúdamelo de mi parte - Me levanto, me limpio el pantalón y me preparo para...

Agua.

Mucha, mucha agua.

Juro que voy a matar a quien sea que me haya empujado al agua, lo voy a hacer trisitos. Pero primero, aire.

Nado hacia la superficie en busca de aire lo mas rápido posible pero parece una eternidad, supongo que me equivoque en lo de que no era tan hondo. Cuando porfin salgo a la superficie, trato de flotar y de limpiarme el agua de los ojos al mismo tiempo para poder ver.

¿Donde miercoles están todos?

Nado hasta el muelle, me agarro del borde, agarro impulso y salgo del agua.

Me siento en el borde a mirar a todos lados, no hay nadie.

Veo a alguien saliendo del bosque e inmediatamente reconosco ese cabello rubio. Me paro y camino hacia Quinn.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Pregunta Quinn confundida y no se que contestarle.


End file.
